


Pride Goeth Before the Fall...

by Akasha1908, EAB



Series: The Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Boy Love, Claiming Bites, Forced Sex, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Italian Mafia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Smut, prince and pauper dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAB/pseuds/EAB
Summary: Vito Falcone has just come into power.  Taking over as head of the first-ranked family within the most powerful crime syndicate on the east coast, he is ready to make his mark.  The world is at his fingertips, and with his family's name on the line, Vito is determined to uphold the values and traditions that have set them apart for years.But on the most important day of his life, Vito's perfect world is invaded by the young Gabriel Romano; the Omega son of the lowest ranked family.  Gabriel is everything Vito's been taught to abhor; ill-bred, ill-mannered, and disgustingly naive.  And yet... Vito finds himself thinking about the boy more and more each day...Fates collide in this unlikely love story, and Vito learns the one lesson his father never taught him:  Love cares nothing for pride.





	1. The $10,000 Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAB/gifts).



> This is a spin-off of a role play I've been doing with my current partner. I started this original work as a side project, and wanted to share it with all of you.

Vito Falcone stood at his father’s side, his body so rigid and his face so expressionless, he appeared more statue than man. He’d been groomed for this exact moment since childhood. Starting at the tender age of five, Vito’s father had set him on the path that would ultimately lead to this succession. To celebrate his 35 birthday, his father gifted Vito with the only thing the boy had ever wanted in his entire life… Control of the Falcone’s. In just a few moments, his father would name him head of the family.

Considering this was the moment Vito had been dreaming of for nearly his entire existence, one would think he’d at least smile. But that would betray the first lesson Ivo had ever taught his son. Falcone’s do not smile. Still, Vito was filled with immeasurable joy when the announcement was made. The kind that made you want to laugh and jump and scream to the heavens. But true to the Falcone demeanor, Vito remained unmoved. 

He’d earned this moment. Scraped and clawed his way to the top. His father hadn’t _given_ him this title. On the contrary. Ivo Falcone had forced his son to work for it; pitting him against his two brothers for the title of heir. Ivo didn’t believe that being born first gave you the right to lead. And so the man had groomed all three of his Alpha sons to take over; watching and evaluating their each and every move. In the end, it was Vito who’d proven himself worthy, seizing the victory with blood, sweat, and _no_ tears. 

The roar of the men, _his_ men, filled the room. The raucous noise shattered Vito’s train of thought, and the world around him came back into focus. It was done. The change of command had taken place; witnessed by the other nine major families of the largest and most powerful crime syndicate on the east coast. But even then Vito didn’t smile. He didn’t falter or flinch as he clasped his father’s hand and allowed the man to pull him into his arms for a fierce and sudden hug. 

The affectionate gesture took Vito by surprise, but he embraced his father briefly before pulling away. Ivo Falcone would never say it aloud, but he was proud of his son, and that hug, one of few Vito had ever received from the man, was proof of just how much. Vito had followed the course, stayed in line and done everything _exactly_ as his father had commanded. He was the perfect son and heir, and now he ruled the first-ranked family in the Vittori crime organization. 

Once the formalities were over and done with, the party started. Guests floated about the room, partaking of the endless food and drinks provided courtesy of the Falcone family. Vito followed his father from the dais down to the floor where his mother was waiting. Though Carina was in fact a Falcone, the rules regarding smiles did not apply to her. She beamed up at her son, pulling Vito into her arms for a tight hug and kiss on both cheeks. 

“Mother, please,” Vito mumbled, gently pushing her away. “The rest of the families are here. We don’t want to make a scene.” 

Carina snorted. “A king should not concern himself with the opinions of peasants.” 

“Mother!” Vito chastised, his voice a harsh whisper. “Keep your voice down. Have you forgotten the boss is here?” 

“That would be quite impossible,” she purred, glancing over at Luca Vittori as she replied. “It’s difficult not to notice such a… formidable man. Now that’s a king among kings,” she added, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiters. 

Vito wanted to roll his eyes, but he kept his expression cool and unreadable. “I should go and pay my respects.” 

“You should,” Carina replied, not even bothering to hide her tawdry appraisal of the Vittori Kingpin. But when Vito moved to do so, the back of her empty hand swatted his chest to stop him. “Not before your father,” she reprimanded in a quiet voice, smiling at a couple who passed by them. “Ivo is still the patriarch of the family.” 

Vito knew this, and cursed himself inwardly for nearly making the mistake. He doubted, however, that Luca would’ve noticed the faux pax. When you’re at the top of the food chain, you don’t pay attention to the comings and goings of the ‘common folk.’ Despite that fact, there were still rules at these kinds of “family” gatherings. For example, all ten families should be in place before the Vittori’s arrive, which is usually seconds before any event begins. And once they’re in the room, there’s an order to how they’re approached, starting with the first-ranked family, then second, and third, and so on… But it becomes even more complicated than that, because you have to address the inner hierarchy of each family as well. Needless to say, it could be exhausting, especially when you’re at the bottom of the list... 

“Why don’t you get a drink, amore?” Vito’s mother said, brushing a small piece of dust from his lapel. “Make sure to bring your father one as well. Hand it to him, wait for his nod, then greet Luca and his mate, Hayden. After, tell Ivo that I’m dying to meet the boss’ husband. He’ll know to escort Hayden over here, giving you the opportunity to speak with Luca alone.” She reached up and patted Vito’s cheek lovingly. “Do not waste this opportunity.”

Vito gave an imperceptible nod, going to the bar and ordering two whiskeys. As he turned to make his way over to his father, he was practically run over by the tiniest male he’d ever seen. The boy hit him with enough force to jar him, which, considering their difference in stature, was truly an amazing feat. Both drinks splashed down the front of Vito’s $10,000 dollar suit, triggering a string of curses tumbling from his lips.

“Are you fucking blind?” Vito hissed, handing the now empty tumblers to one of the army of servers that had descended upon them.

“I’m so sorry!” the boy squealed, his eyes going wide as they traveled up the length of Vito’s 6’3” frame. “I didn’t see you! Which is sorta impossible considering how very… large you are.” He gave Vito a childish grin followed by an irritating laugh, but when they weren’t returned, the male went back to apologizing. “It was an accident, I swear. I’m trying to escape my father. He wants to ‘introduce’ me to one of Montanaro’s ghastly sons! As if I’d ever mate one of those pompous, arrogant Alphas!” 

Vito watched in a muted anger and, to his dismay, a hint of involuntary interest as the boy swatted one of the servers away. “You have to dab!” the young man scolded, snatching the cloth from the server’s hand. “Move out of the way,” he ordered, in what had to be the /least/ commanding voice Vito had ever heard. “Go and get me some hot water and a bit of salt. Oh, and white vinegar if you have it. Distilled, please,” he called after the woman he’d given the orders to. “It’s a Swedish trick my mother taught me. With any luck, the suit won’t stain,” the boy added, giving Vito that foolish grin once more. “You can take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow and it’ll be like new again!” 

Vito grabbed the male’s hands, pulling them away from his suit. The cloth slipped from the boy’s delicate fingers, betraying the fear that flashed across his youthful expression. “I’ll just buy a new one,” Vito bit out. “Who should I send the bill to?”

It took a moment for realization to dawn, but when it did, the young man blushed furiously. “Gabriel,” he squeaked in reply. “Gabriel Romano.” 

Vito shoved the boy away, almost as if his hands had been burned. Why wasn’t he surprised? Ill-bred, overly expressive, incessant talking… Of course the boy was a member of the lowest-ranked family in the organization. The Romano’s had been granted the tenth seat on the Council a few months ago, and, with each passing day, it became more apparent that they didn’t belong among their ranks. 

“Vito!” Carina snapped, waving away the servants still lingering around them. “What on earth happened?” 

“Nothing, mother,” Vito replied absently, glaring daggers at Gabriel. “A minor… nuisance is all.” 

“Minor?” Carina seethed. “If it was minor, you wouldn’t have garnered the attention of the entire room!” 

Gabriel, though flushed and clearly embarrassed, gave Carina a radiant smile. “Forgive me, Mrs. Falcone,” he said, gathering what little dignity he had left. “I fear I’m the cause of this mess. It would seem I’ve ruined your son’s favorite suit. I will, of course, /personally/ replace it,” he added, throwing Vito a venomous look. “You have my word.” The coldness in his hazel green eyes contradicted the smile on his face, and for the second time since their worlds collided, Vito was… mildly intrigued. It didn’t overpower the disgust he felt at being sullied by such an abhorrent creature, but it did give Vito a moment’s pause. 

Carina returned the boy’s smile with the kind of grace and poise the young Romano Omega would /never/ master. “See that you do.” With that, she turned her back to the boy and gestured Vito towards the stairs. “Go and change, amore. I’ll explain your absence to the Vittori’s.” 

Vito gave Gabriel one last menacingly look; one that should have sent the boy scurrying away. Instead, the Omega’s smile widened just before he bowed his head in acknowledgement of Vito’s rank. 

“I forgot to congratulate you, Mr. Falcone,” he said in regal, yet mocking tone. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” With the smile still on his face, Gabriel walked away, his slight frame disappearing into the crowd. 

Vito was halfway up the stairs before he realized that the young Gabriel hadn’t actually congratulated him. He stopped in his tracks, almost impressed by the veiled insult; even more so that he’d missed the delivery of it. He scanned the room in search of the impudent boy, but there was no sign of him. Once again, Vito found himself unnaturally intrigued by the boy’s contradictory behavior. And, as he continued to his room, he decided that he would deliver the bill for his new suit in person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vito X Gabriel [](http://tinypic.com?ref=muekqd)


	2. Fight, Flight, or Freeze?

Gabriel Romano was dressed to impress for the Falcone party. He wore a dark gray suit that cost more than the rent on his studio apartment, and his honey-colored curls were pulled back into a messy, but stylish bun. The dark, sharp Italian features he’d inherited from his father were softened by the genes of Swedish mother. Unlike his older half-brothers, Gabriel’s skin was pale, and his eyes were a lighter brown with hints of green and gold. His lips were full and pouty, and though he was slender and well-proportioned, the curve of his hips gave away his Omega status. All in all, Gabriel was a stunning creature, and as he’d strolled through the party, he’d garnered his fair share of lascivious looks. Unfortunately, none of this mattered, because it didn’t change Gabriel’s standing among the other guests. He was a half-breed; untouched and unwanted. “Tainted” by his Swedish blood, he remained the proverbial stain on the Romano family name...

When Silvio Romano’s first wife died, he realized that his three young sons were in need of a new mother. Those within the Romano family believed Silvio would choose another Italian bride of good breeding; wealthy and well-connected. Instead, the man fell in love with a foreign beauty; a Swedish woman by the name of Olivia Eriksson. It was a bold move, and happened during a time when the Romano’s were still finding their place within the Vittori crime organization. As the head of the family, Silvio had made this grave misstep without a second thought. He was in love with Olivia, and refused to give up the woman of his dreams for money, power, or status. The fallout had been swift. To put it plainly, Silvio had fucked up. And what should have taken the Romano’s 5 years to accomplish, took 20. 

But finally they had a seat at the table. Silvio Romano had done the impossible, and though they were the lowest ranked family within the organization’s council, they were no longer considered a disgrace. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true. There were still a few _pure_ Italian families within the ranks who looked down upon Silvio Romano and his Swedish wife, but they did not do so _openly_. Instead, their weapons of choice were gossip and rumors; veiled insults, and, at times, outright ostracization. Did it matter that Luca Vittori, the boss of all the other bosses, had also taken a “non-Italian” mate? Of course not. The Vittori family could do no wrong, so while one family was chastised and shunned for allowing an “outsider” into the organization, another was celebrated and praised. 

One might think Gabriel would be angry or bitter, especially since he was; quite literally, proof of Silvio’s debilitating indiscretion 20 years ago. But even though he was bullied as a child, not just by the kids at school, but by his 3 older brothers as well, Gabriel was loved. His father adored him, doting on him constantly. And since Silvio’s eldest sons wanted nothing to do with Olivia or her “abomination of a son,” the woman was able to give all her love to Gabriel. 

Thankfully, as years passed, the hate that had threatened to consume the Romano family dissipated somewhat. Now that they were ranked within the Vittori organization, there was hope for them once more. The Romano’s had a shot at re-branding themselves, and they certainly had the money and connections to do so. All they needed was for Gabriel to stay out of the way. To be the quiet, reserved, and obedient Omega he’d been raised to be. 

With any luck, Silvio would eventually be able to mate Gabriel off to someone in the organization. Perhaps to the second son of a second son. They would get married, move to the house the Romano’s maintained in Connecticut, and everyone would forget Gabriel existed. Add the fact that Silvio was preparing to hand over the Romano family to his eldest son, Matteo, and things were really starting to look up. Silvio and Olivia would retire to Connecticut as well, leaving Matteo to run the family, mate a proper young Italian Omega, and raise his perfect little Italian family. All this without the shadow of his father’s “mistake” hanging over him. It was the perfect plan. Right up until Gabriel ran dead smack into Vito Falcone…

“Calm down, Älskling,” Olivia cooed. She used the Swedish term of endearment in hopes it would calm her husband, but based on the vein bulging from Silvio’s forehead, Gabriel knew there was no hope of calming the man down. 

“Calm down?!” Silvio roared. “Do you have any idea the consequences of your son’s actions?!” 

“ _My_ son?” Olivia shot back. “Have you disowned him then? Forgotten that he is a Romano like you?!”

“No, but I’m tempted to!” 

Gabriel flinched at his father’s reply. He’d known their sudden rise in status had the man stressed and out of sorts, but he’d never heard such cruel words from his father’s mouth before. Never expected to… Climbing to his feet, Gabriel swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. He’d messed up. He’d known that since the moment he’d accidentally collided with the infamous Vito Falcone. Worse yet, he’d kept the encounter a secret from this father. A full week had passed, and Gabriel foolishly thought the young head of the Falcone family had forgotten his existence. How stupid he was…

Whispers of the catastrophic encounter had reached Silvio’s ears, and when he’d confronted Gabriel about it, the boy had folded into himself and confessed everything. It was an accident to be sure, but in the world they now lived in, the consequences of such an accident had far-reaching implications. By keeping it a secret from his father, Gabriel had inadvertently set Silvio on an uneven playing field with the Falcone’s. A dangerous situation to say the least, especially considering the kind of power the first-ranked family held. 

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Gabriel said, hoping he didn’t look as sick as he felt. “I’ll settle my affairs and leave the city as soon as it’s done.” 

“No!” Olivia exclaimed. “Tell him he cannot leave, Silvio!” 

The man’s silence was all the confirmation Gabriel needed. Though his father looked utterly ashamed of himself, they both knew it had to be done. They could not afford insulting the Falcone’s a second time, and the safest course of action was to remove Gabriel from situation entirely.

“You can’t be serious!” Olivia shrieked. “He’s just a child! We can’t send him away! I won’t let you!”

“Mama, please,” Gabriel said, moving to her side and taking her hand in his. “I’m about to be 21. I’m old enough to take care of myself. Besides, this is the only way. I’ve insulted the Falcone’s, and my mere presence could make things worse. We aren’t in a position to oppose them, you know this.” Gabriel tried to wipe away her tears, but they were falling too fast now. “Once things settle down, I’ll be able to come back home. Right, Papa?”

“Of course,” Silvio replied, smiling weakly at his son.

Though the words seem to placate his mother, one look in his father’s eyes and Gabriel knew the truth. When he left, it would be for good. 

“He’ll be safer out of the city, Liv,” Silvio said, speaking to his wife, but steadily avoiding her watery gaze. “And I’ll make sure he stays that way, I swear. I’d never let anything happen to _our_ son.” 

Gabriel had no doubt he’d be well taken care of. Wherever he chose to go, Silvio would make sure he wanted for nothing. Still, it hurt. To be thrown away so easily. Once upon a time, his father would have stood up for him; defied the Falcone’s for his son’s sake. But their situation had changed, and they couldn’t afford even the slightest misunderstanding or mishap. Gabriel sighed heavily, kissing his mother’s cheek before excusing himself from the room. Who’d have thought a couple of spilled drinks would have the power to change his life forever…

****

***

****

****  


_**Three days later** _

Gabriel looked around his apartment, saddened by how few boxes it had taken to pack up his entire life. The last 72 hours had been a blur, and, in just a few more, he would climb into his mini-cooper and make the drive to Connecticut. 

“I suppose this is it, Mr. Fluffles,” Gabriel said, holding up the old stuffed bunny in his hands. “The movers will be here soon. Are you ready to go?” 

“Go where?” 

Gabriel shrieked at the intrusion, the bunny flying straight into the air. He spun around, too terrified to do anything but stare up at the formidable Alpha blocking the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked in a breathless whisper. 

Vito said nothing in reply. In fact, his stoic expression never changed as he regarded Gabriel for few moments longer. “You’re an easy target, you know that? You didn’t fight or flee. You froze like a scared little rabbit.” Vito glanced down at the stuffed animal on the floor. “I suppose that’s fitting though.”

Gabriel snatched Mr. Fluffles off the floor, dusting the dirt off the bunny’s face. “I can defend myself if I have to,” he said defensively. “You scared me is all! Who sneaks up on a person like that?” 

“I didn’t sneak up on you,” Vito replied, face still expressionless. “If you had any kind of situational awareness, you’d have heard me coming from a mile away.” 

“Yeah, well…” Gabriel struggled for a witty response, but he came up with nothing. “Why are you here?” he repeated, forcing himself not to clutch his rabbit to his chest. His heart was still racing, and not just because he’d been scared senseless...

Vito was dressed in all black; his suit cut to the exact specifications of his muscular frame. Gabriel couldn’t help but take in the man’s perfect physique, his eyes lingering on the outline of the Alpha’s powerful thighs, visible through the expensive fabric of his tailored slacks. Unlike his suit from the party, Vito wore no tie or vest. His black collared shirt hugged his broad chest; unbuttoned at the top and revealing a tiny triangle of cinnamon colored skin. The garments combined to give him a somewhat casual look, and yet every inch of him; from the top of his head down to the soles of his shoes, _screamed_ affluence. Gabriel’s mouth went dry, and for one terrifying second, he feared Vito might hear the pounding of his heart. 

“May I come in?” Vito asked, looking around the studio apartment with a grimace. It was the first emotion the man had shown thus far, and, despite his disturbing reaction to the Alpha, it made Gabriel want to punch the condescending male in the gut. But then Gabriel looked down at the slight impression of Vito’s abs through his shirt and thought better of it. He’d probably break his hand if he hit the man, so instead he met Vito’s eyes with an equally cold gaze. 

“No, you may not,” Gabriel replied, standing his ground.

“Clumsy and rude,” Vito said, the baritone of his voice sending a ripple of fear and excitement down Gabriel’s spine. “You’re proving to be painfully predictable, little rabbit.”

It was such an odd comment to make, but Gabriel didn’t have the chance to question it. Vito took an uninvited step into the room, the breeze carrying the scent of his cologne into the small apartment. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the heavenly aroma. It complimented Vito’s natural scent perfectly; the heady concoction wrapping around Gabriel and invading all of his senses at once. When he opened his eyes, Vito was staring at down him with the strangest look on his face. 

Gabriel felt his cheeks heat, but his body, the traitor that it was, relaxed when it should have tensed. He could literally feel his defenses falling away, his rational mind quieting as the urge to sink into the Alpha’s embrace consumed him. 

‘Oh my God! Get it together!’ Gabriel screamed the words in his head, but as Vito took yet another step closer, the Omega found himself moving toward the man as well. What was he doing? He should be putting space between them, not closing the distance! Something was happening between them; something intoxicating and inescapable. Gabriel couldn't fight it. He didn’t want to… Vito reached up, and Gabriel’s heart seized. ‘He’s going to kiss me!’ His mind reeled at the affirmation, threatening to shut down. ‘He’s going to cup my cheek and—!’

“You owe me a suit,” Vito said, slipping his large hand into his jacket and pulling out a slip of paper. “As promised, here’s the bill.” 

Gabriel blinked in confusion. “Bill?”

The haze of lust evaporated as quickly as it descended. He’d been about to throw himself into the Alpha’s arms like a common whore! What the hell was wrong with him?! This was Vito Falcone; head of one of the most powerful families in New York. Why the fuck would he kiss Gabriel; a clumsy, low-ranked, half-breed Omega? And more to the point, why on earth would Gabriel _want_ him to?! Vito was as arrogant as an Alpha could be. A cocky, pretentious asshole who expected the world and everyone in it to bow down! He was the kind of man who _took_ what he wanted rather than ask for it, so why the hell would anyone want to… to… Gabriel’s train of thought splintered, and suddenly he was thinking about what it might be like to be _taken_ by such an Alpha... His body stirred in the most unexpected of ways, and once more he felt the inexplicable pull of Vito’s aura.

“Are you going to take it?” Vito asked, shoving the paper at him. 

Jolted out of his stupor once more, Gabriel snatched the receipt from the man’s hand. He turned his body away from the Alpha, hoping the male hadn’t noticed the small bulge now in his pants. “Y-yes of course,” he replied, cursing inwardly when he heard how breathless he sounded. “Should I send it to an account or do you want cash? I can do either, but it’s up to— Jesus Christ! Ten thousand dollars?! That can’t be right!” 

“I assure you it is,” Vito replied absently. 

“I-I, uh… I’ll need some time to get this kind of money together,” Gabriel stammered, finally giving in and clutching the stuffed bunny to his chest. That was everything he had in his personal savings and then some. He would get access to his inheritance when he turned 21, but that wasn’t for another 6 months. He could always ask his father for an advancement, but he didn’t want to embarrass Silvio further by telling the man they owed the Falcone’s money. Gabriel had incurred this debt; therefore, he should be the one to pay it off. “Could you give me a few days?” he asked the Alpha. “I promise I’m good for it.” 

Vito’s eyes narrowed on the boy, staring at him for so long Gabriel thought he might say no. “You have until Wednesday.” 

“But that’s... tomorrow!”

“Yeah, well, I need to get it before you skip town,” Vito replied, gesturing toward the stack of boxes inside the apartment. 

The Alpha turned to leave, but Gabriel called out to him. “Where should I meet you?”

“I’ll come to you,” Vito answered over his shoulder, sauntering down the hall towards the elevator. 

“But how will you know where I am?” Gabriel questioned.

“I’ll know,” Vito replied, disappearing behind the closing doors.


	3. The Smile

‘What a curious creature.’ It was a thought Vito pondered as he rode the elevator to the ground floor. Gabriel Romano was proving to be even more intriguing than Vito originally anticipated. The young Omega managed to be suspicious and defiant, while at the same time naïve and oh, so trusting. One moment he was scowling and snapping at Vito, and the next he was leaning in as if expecting a kiss… The boy was a walking conundrum; an explosion of unguarded human emotion Vito had never encountered before. Surprise, confusion, anger, curiosity… Gabriel moved from one to the next, all within the span of a single breath. It was exhausting to watch, but also… invigorating. And to think, Vito had almost considered having one of his men deliver the bill in his place.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Falcone?”

Vito glanced over at his guard, Angelo, glaring at the man in silent reproach. The male had completely shattered his train of thought, replacing the image of Gabriel’s _almost_ lovely face with the Beta’s ugly mug. Vito’s look said it all: ‘How dare you speak without being spoken to.’

“Apologies, Mr. Falcone,” Angelo said hurriedly. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Vito hissed impatiently.

“Well, sir… you were… smiling.”

Vito was taken aback by the remark, but when he glanced at his reflection in the black tinted windows of his vehicle, he found only his scowling face starting back. Had he been smiling? No, impossible. The guard was clearly mistaken. Vito _never_ smiled. And if he had, by some miracle, just done so, he would’ve fucking remembered it. Angelo stared at Vito as though he expected a response. Did this Neanderthal of a man _actually_ think the head of the Falcone family was going to explain his actions; real or imagined, to him, a low level guard?

“Are you gonna open the fucking door?” Vito bit out.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Falcone!” Angelo practically snapped to attention, pulling open the door of the black SUV so Vito could climb into the back seat. As the guard got into the front passenger side, the driver glanced into the rearview mirror and waited for his signal. When Vito nodded his head, the car pulled out onto the street.

The drive back downtown would take a while, so Vito put up the privacy screen and poured himself a glass of bourbon. It was only noon, but his next meeting would be a trying one, so it wouldn’t hurt to take the edge off before he arrived. He was flipping through his phone when he got a text from another one of his guards, Renato Sala. Vito had instructed the man to keep an eye on Gabriel for the past few days, which was how Vito found out where the boy lived and that he was in the process of moving.

The Romano’s were on damage control, and the first course of action was to send Gabriel somewhere the Falcone’s couldn’t reach. It was undoubtedly a smart move. Carina Falcone had destroyed lives over less than a ruined suit, and she considered her son’s inconvenience to be a perfectly valid reason to ruin Gabriel’s life. Vito had ordered her to stay out of his affairs, but the highest ranked Omegas from each the families (excluding the Romano’s, of course) had formed their own chain-of-command within the ranks, and Carina was at the top of it. She’d already started a handful of rumors regarding Gabriel’s virtue, effectively ending any chance the boy had at finding a mate within the “family.” It was a regrettable outcome, but it came with the territory. Only the strong survived within the organization, and Gabriel was nothing more than an unfortunate casualty...

The text from Renaldo read: ‘He left the apartment. Do I follow?’

Vito paused before he typed his reply, wondering if it was worth the continued hassle. The boy owed him money, so it made sense that he’d keep an eye on him, especially with him about to leave town. Then again, $10,000 was nothing to the young Falcone. Hell, he’d spent twice that at the club two nights ago. But Vito convinced himself that this was a matter of principal. People like the Romano’s needed to learn their place in the hierarchy, and it was up to their _betters_ to show them that place.

Petty as it might sound, there was something unforgivable about the way Gabriel had spoken to Vito during their first encounter. Smiling and laughing, dabbing at his suit like a mother would with her child… Just the memory of it made the Alpha’s jaw clench. The boy had addressed him like they were equals, and that would _never_ be the case. No, this wasn’t about the money. It was about teaching Gabriel his place. Showing the boy what happens when one is careless enough to forget their station in life. Vito Falcone had all the control, and Gabriel, like the rest of the Romano family, had none. 

Vito text back: “Yes. Stay close. I wanna know his every move.”

****

***

****

****  


Gabriel wiped a tear from his cheek as the salesman drove away with his car. He’d sold the turquoise and black mini-cooper his father had bought him for his eighteenth birthday. Gabriel had never been a materialistic person, but he’d love that car more than words could ever express. He still remembered describing, in detail, exactly what he wanted. He didn’t think his father would be able to remember it all, but Silvio had, right down to the pink and black stuffed dice hanging from the rearview mirror... Staring down at the check in his hand, a veil of tears obscuring his view, Gabriel was just able to make out the price his happiness was worth. A teardrop fell onto the paper, but Gabriel quickly wiped it off. He’d sold his most prized possession, and for what? To pay for some rich prick’s $10,000 suit?

Gabriel walked to the nearest bank and got a cashier’s check for the money he owed Vito, then took the subway back to his apartment. He had just enough money left over to get him to Connecticut on a bus, and keep him afloat until his father sent him his monthly allowance. But, if luck was on his side, Gabriel could find himself a job to help with any extra expenses. Just because his father was rich, didn’t mean Gabriel was, and Silvio had always encouraged his sons to find their own way; to make their own money. 

Unfortunately, Gabriel hadn’t finished college like his older brothers. He’d taken his last year off to prepare for a potential mating proposal from someone within the “family.” He was, after all, the only eligible Omega in the Romano line. In the most basic sense, Gabriel was nothing more than a pawn for his father to use; a means to improve the standing of the family within the organization. But a couple of spilled drinks had no doubt ruined his chances, making the odds of a suitable match highly unlikely; if not impossible.

As Gabriel showered and brushed his teeth, he considered going back to school and finishing his degree. Marriage might not be in the cards just yet, but that didn’t mean his life was over. He’d always wanted to be a teacher; maybe kindergarten or first grade. He could do that in Connecticut. He could start over and create a whole new life for himself away from the “family.” He could be happy. Mate for love and not for obligation. The more Gabriel thought about it, the more hopeful he became. The faster he got away from people like Vito Falcone, the better off he was. As he made a makeshift bed out of the clothes in his suitcase, Gabriel promised himself that he was done with the “family” and his duty to it. He would give Vito his money, get on the bus to Connecticut, and never look back...

****

***

****

****  


Gabriel woke up the next morning sore and grumpy after a restless night’s sleep. He did his best to tame his hair, brushed his teeth, and then put on some comfortable travelling clothes for his bus ride. He re-packed his suitcase and gave his now empty apartment one last once over. Was he supposed to feel sad? He tried to summon up some semblance of dismay as he left his old life behind, but, in truth, Gabriel felt relieved. He felt like he was on the right path; heading to a place where he could not only be himself, but be happy as well.

Grabbing his suitcase, Gabriel made his way to the door. He’d needed to be out of the apartment by noon. The superintendent had been kind enough to let him stay one more night, but Gabriel didn’t want to overstay his welcome. It was only 10:30 am, but he figured he’d drop off his key with the superintendent then wait for Vito at the diner on the corner. The Alpha said he would find him, so he might as well have breakfast while he waited. Throwing open the door, Gabriel let out a breathless shriek when he came face-to-face with the man himself.

“What the fuck?!” Gabriel growled. “Are you doing this on purpose?” he demanded, shoving the Alpha out of the doorway and looking down both ends of the hall. “Don’t tell me you’re watching me, too!”

Vito looked as though he might actually laugh; straightening the suit Gabriel had ruffled. “As if you’re worth the effort,” he answered dryly.

Gabriel reminded himself that indignation was wasted on a man like Vito, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from reaching into his pocket, pulling out the check, and balling it up in his fist. He threw it at Vito, grinning triumphantly when it smacked the man in the face.

“There’s your fucking money!” Gabriel cursed. “Happy now?”

Vito looked at the balled up piece of paper on the floor then back up at Gabriel. “Pick it up,” he commanded.

“If you want it so bad, you do it!” Gabriel tried to push the Alpha out of his way so he could leave, but the man was built like a brick wall.

“I said, pick. It. Up.” Vito repeated.

The threat of violence in the Alpha’s voice sent a shiver careening down Gabriel’s spine. He could taste his own fear, the bitterness of it filling his mouth. The Alpha was dressed in yet another power suit, gray this time. Unfortunately, it made the black Beretta he kept concealed in his side holster all the more visible. Gabriel swallowed tightly, bending down to pick up the crumpled check. He politely handed it to Vito this time, but the Alpha shook his head, refusing to take it. Gabriel bit back a curse, uncrumpling the paper and smoothing it out on his thigh. This time Vito took it, but before Gabriel could throw another insult his way, the Falcone Alpha held up the check and proceeded to tear it up in front of Gabriel.

All the fight drained out of the little Omega. Ten thousand dollars… gone just like that. That check had represented the entirety of Gabriel’s savings. As an Omega, he hadn’t been give enormous allowances like his Alpha half-brothers. He’d gotten enough for rent and groceries, with a few hundred left over for any extras he might need, like clothes or shoes. He also worked part-time at a small used book store a few blocks away, saving up his hard-earned money bit by bit. Gabriel had been proud of himself for being so responsible, and, in the process, had accumulated a modest, but sizeable savings for a 20 year old.

Omegas like Gabriel were expected to live off whatever their parents gave them, then, after they mated, rely on their Alpha to provide for them. But Gabriel wasn’t stupid. Unlike his mother, not all Omegas got to marry for love. He refused to put his well-being in the hands of an Alpha who might leave him at any given moment. With his mother’s help, Gabriel had set up his savings account, preparing himself for whatever the future might hold. But now that future was gone. He’d given it up for the price of _one_ suit. Not only had he sold his beloved car; a gift from his father, he’d turned around and given all the money he had to his name to Vito Falcone. 

The Alpha tossed the pieces of check to the floor, and Gabriel could only watch in muted horror as they floated to the ground. He realized then the difference between him and the young Falcone Alpha. That money might have been the difference between life and death for Gabriel, but to someone like Vito it meant absolutely nothing. The tears were falling before he had the chance to stop them. Gabriel dropped to the floor, reaching out to gather the pieces, but stopping himself at the last second.

When Gabriel spoke, not even he recognized his voice. It was calm; empty and hollow. “You’ve made your point, Mr. Falcone. If you’ll be gracious enough to excuse me, I need to clean up this mess before the superintendent comes to inspect the apartment.”

"I think I'll stay and watch," Vito replied, casually leaning against the doorframe. "I like the look of you on your knees. It suits you." 

That’s when Gabriel lost it. He jumped to his feet, screaming like a banshee and pummeling Vito's broad chest with his tiny fist. The powerful Alpha subdued him with frightening ease, grabbing his wrists and twisting them outward. Gabriel shrieked with rage and pain, bringing his knee up and just missing Vito’s balls.

“Looks like the little rabbit has teeth!” Vito sneered, lifting Gabriel off his feet before kicking the door shut. 

Gabriel shrieked again, twisting and fighting against the Alpha’s hold. “Put me down or so help me...!”

“And let you ruin another suit? I don’t think so, little rabbit.”

“Don’t call me that you… you… arrogant, pompous, stinking sack of shit! You got what you came for, now get out!”

“But we’re having so much fun,” Vito quipped, struggling to keep Gabriel still. “I couldn't possibly leave now.” The Alpha forced him up against the nearest wall, pinning Gabriel against it with his muscular frame. 

And then it happened. Vito gave the most terrifyingly beautiful smile Gabriel had ever seen. The Omega’s uncontrollable rage burned out like the last ember of a dying fire. He’d never seen such an expression from the man, and though the curve of Vito’s lips was laced with unimaginable cruelty, the unexpected gesture softened his sharp, handsome features. Gabriel was momentarily transfixed, pausing in his escape attempt long enough to admire the never before seen smile. 

“Have you given up already?” Vito asked, the heat of his breath gently caressing Gabriel’s tear-stained cheek. 

The smugness in the Alpha’s voice should have re-ignited Gabriel’s rage and stoked his fear, but instead he was overcome with the oddest sensation of absolute serenity. Gabriel’s body still had strength enough to fight, but his heart? It had conceded to the contemptuous Alpha.

“I hate you,” Gabriel whispered, his voice so broken and pleading it left Vito momentarily stunned. 

“The feeling is mutual,” the Alpha replied, his hold on Gabriel tightening ever so slightly.

Vito leaned into him then, his dark eyes seeming to search every inch of Gabriel’s face. There was an abrupt shift in the air between them, but whether the Alpha felt it or not was impossible to tell.

“Then why are you still here?” Gabriel asked, licking his lips as he stared at Vito’s increasingly inviting mouth. The only alternative was to look into those pitch black eyes, and Gabriel was too terrified to lift his gaze. He could feel the intensity of the Alpha’s glare, and he feared what would happen if he tried to meet it... “Why waste your time on a stupid little rabbit?” Gabriel murmured the question, his voice breaking with the pathetic remnants of his anger and shame. 

Their lips were so close now, all it would take was for one of them to dip in and steal a kiss. Gabriel desperately wanted to; hated himself for even considering such a thing. Perhaps if he’d kissed a man before; had some knowledge of how the mechanics of such a thing worked, he might have been brave enough to close the distance. But he did not; could not. He knew nothing of what happened between Alphas and Omegas, but as Vito’s arms tightened around him once more; the man’s knee pushing forcefully between his thighs, Gabriel decided that he desperately wanted to...

“Aren’t I beneath you?” Gabriel whispered, finally gathering the courage to look Vito in the eyes.

“Beneath me…” the Alpha whispered, dipping in and doing what Gabriel had been too afraid to do... 

The kiss was slow and hesitant. Almost as if Vito was being forced to give it. Gabriel stiffened in the Alpha’s arms, unsure of how he was supposed to act or respond. He kept his eyes open at first, confused by how pleasurable such an intimate act could be with someone he hated with every ounce of his being. Vito seemed confused as well, even as he pulled them both to the floor. Though the Alpha’s eyes were closed, his brow was furrowed as if kissing Gabriel brought him tremendous pain. Did Vito not want to kiss him? And if not, why was he trying so hard to part the Omega’s lips with his tongue? 

Gabriel tried to pull away then. He’d given his first kiss to this man, and, to his undying shame, wanted to give him even more. But he’d seen enough movies to know that when two people kissed, they didn’t look the way Vito looked now. As soon as Gabriel’s hands came up to push the Alpha away, the male growled in disapproval. Vito jerked back, his teeth nipping Gabriel’s bottom lip as he broke the kiss. Fear coiled in the Omega’s belly as he waited to see what the Alpha would do next.

Vito’s hand came up as if to strike him. Gabriel flinched, immediately bracing himself from the blow. His brothers had routinely used him as their punching bag. His mother had tried to shield him when she could, but she wasn’t able to save him from the boys’ incessant abuse. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Gabriel had learned how to take a hit long ago. 

But the blow never came…

Gabriel peeked an eye open, taken aback by the anger etched in Vito’s expression. One would think that look of rage was directed at the Omega, but a closer look at Vito’s face gave away the truth... 

“Who’s hit you?” the Alpha demanded.

“Wh-what?” Gabriel asked in confusion. 

Vito’s hand grabbed his jaw roughly, forcing the Omega to meet his demanding gaze. “Who’s. Hit. You?” he hissed. “Was it your father?”

“N-no,” Gabriel stammered, struggling to speak through Vito’s vice-like grip. “It was m-my brothers.”

“Which ones?” Vito demanded.

“All of them,” Gabriel confessed. 

Vito stiffened at the Omega’s words, but he said nothing else on the matter. Gabriel started to wriggle out of the Alpha’s hold, but Vito slammed him to the floor. If it was to get Gabriel’s attention, the Alpha had it once more.... He waited for Vito to speak or strike him, but instead the male cupped Gabriel’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the drop of blood his teeth had drawn. Once more Vito looked to be in pain, and though his face was expressionless, there were an array of emotions swirling in his dark eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Gabriel asked. His curiosity had sent the words rushing out of him before he could stop himself. Vito stared back at him as if expecting to find the answer to the question on Gabriel’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said in a rush. “I shouldn’t have asked. I think I should go. Or maybe you should. This is… I don’t know what this is, or… was,” he corrected. “But I know you don’t—”

Gabriel’s words were lost inside the heat of Vito’s mouth. They were kissing again, but this time their lips were crushed together; the sensation borderline painful. Gabriel couldn't breathe, couldn’t think… Vito was all over him, the Alpha’s lips on every inch of exposed skin. Gabriel felt like he was drowning; fighting for air while Vito continued to pull him under. The Alpha was everywhere at once, invading his senses in an explosion of want and need. And then Vito was inside him... pinning Gabriel’s hips to the hardwood floor as he pushed deeper and deeper…

The pain was blinding, making it impossible to breathe. Tears pricked the corners of Gabriel’s eyes as he fought to hold back his screams. His body tensed, rejecting this invasion of his body. He clawed at Vito’s chest and arms, shoving at the wall of muscle that refused to budge. Giving into his urge, Gabriel tried to scream, but all that came out was a breathless whine. 

“Stop,” Gabriel begged, his voice barely above a whisper.

But Vito didn’t stop. The Alpha slipped a hand around Gabriel’s throat, squeezing hard enough to force the last bit of oxygen from the Omega’s body.

“Submit.” Vito commanded, his voice tight and strained. He gave the order a second time, but it came out as a strangled moan instead. The muscles in the Alpha’s arms and chest contracted as he struggled to maintain control, but always his gaze remained lock with Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel’s head thrashed from side-to-side, his tears now falling freely. “No! Please!”

Vito stopped his carnal assault, cupping the sides of Gabriel’s head and forcing him to still. “Breathe,” he commanded. “Fight, and it’ll only hurt more.”

Air rushed into Gabriel’s lungs, and as he exhaled, his body relaxed involuntary. Vito slammed into him then, swallowing the Omega’s shriek with his mouth. Gabriel wept into the kiss, but as Vito nipped his bottom lip and sucked his tongue, he found himself clinging to the tendrils of pleasure the kiss offered. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around the Alpha’s neck, desperate to pull Vito closer; to lose himself in the heat of their love-locked lips. Vito responded in kind, deepening the kiss as a hand slipped between their bodies.

Taking hold of Gabriel’s small length, Vito stroked it leisurely, keeping pace with the dance of their tongues. A strange sensation started to build inside Gabriel, and to his complete and utter shock, he began to gently rock his hips against the Alpha. He needed more of… something, and his body was telling him that what it wanted most was already buried deep inside him.

Vito moved with him, matching Gabriel’s pace as he moved in and out of the Omega’s body. With every stroke, Vito pulled out a little more and slid back in a little deeper. Those first tendrils of pleasure, once miniscule and imperceptible, rippled through Gabriel’s core. They blossomed from the wet heat between his thighs, spider-webbing throughout every inch of his body. The pain he’d felt before was replaced with a strange sort of… numbness. And as agony transformed into bliss, Gabriel relaxed in Vito’s arms. 

The Alpha smiled down at him then, the look on his face one of pure triumph. “That’s it, little rabbit. Submit to your Alpha...”

****

***

****

****  


Vito was in too deep to turn back now. He’d had any number of chances to stop; to push away the abhorrent creature cradled in his arms. But every time he gathered the strength to do so, Gabriel would say or do something that made it impossible to leave. There was a look of pure innocence in the boy’s eyes; a kind of curiosity that _needed_ satisfying. How could Vito leave without answering the unspoken questions swirling in Gabriel’s eyes…?

Vito had never taken a virgin to his bed. Never wanted to. He preferred an Omega to be experienced; for him and his temporary lover to give and take their pleasures equally. But this… It changed Vito’s perspective entirely. Touching the untouched, sullying the unsullied… To lead an Omega into this new form of pleasure… To witness the transition from agonizing pain to inconceivable bliss.... It was something Vito would never forget. 

“That’s it, little rabbit. Submit to your Alpha,” Vito whispered, pretending not to notice his own use of the word _your_. This seemingly transcendent moment had opened the door to something Vito wasn’t ready to acknowledge or face. But in this fleeting and undeniable moment, Gabriel Romano belonged to him. The boy was his for the taking, and he planned to erase every shred of carnal innocence from the Omega’s doe-eyed gaze.

Gabriel’s back arched off the hardwood floor, every muscle in his body contracting and straining. “Vito, I… I-I can’t! Something’s happening! I can’t stop it!” 

The Omega looked positively terrified as his first orgasm built within him. His small hands clung to Vito’s biceps; the panic bringing on a fresh wave of tears. Vito groaned in muted agony. He’d heard any number of Alpha’s profess the delights of taking a virgin to bed, but it wasn’t until this exact moment that Vito understood why… Reaching down, he lifted Gabriel up and off the floor. Sitting back on his heels, he settled the Omega on his lap, wrapping the boy’s toned legs around his waist.

“I don’t want you to stop it,” Vito replied, cupping Gabriel’s ass and helping the boy find his rhythm. “I want you to let go,” he continued in a throaty whisper. “I want you to stop fighting and cum for me…”

Gabriel shivered at the command, his arms snaking around Vito’s neck as his hips found a rhythm all their own. It was obvious the Omega knew nothing of release or orgasms, but rather than explain it, Vito chose to lead the boy there instead. 

“That’s it, little rabbit,” Vito growled, feathering kisses across Gabriel’s neck and collarbone. “Do what feels good.” 

Gabriel seemed hesitant at first, looking to Vito for guidance. The Alpha whispered words of encouragement, his lips leaving trails of fiery kisses across every inch of the boy’s pale skin. 

“Fuck,” Vito bit out, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to bite the base of Gabriel’s neck. The Alpha had fucked his fair share of Omegas, but he’d never had the desire to claim one; instinctively or otherwise. But here, on the floor of this shitty apartment in uptown New York, Vito felt the inescapable need to mark the wanton creature writhing in his arms. 

“Vito!” Gabriel screamed, his nails tearing into the flesh of Vito’s back. “It’s… it’s coming!” 

Vito forced himself to push Gabriel away in that last moment. He grabbed the boy by his throat, his hand covering the place on the Omega’s neck he so desperately wanted to bite. Pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s shoulder, Vito fought back the urge to claim him, grunting and groaning as he, too, found his release. He bred the Omega long and hard, using his free hand to force Gabriel hips down onto his cock. The boy’s pussy was tighter than anything Vito had ever felt, contracting around his thick length with every gush of his cum. It was only after the Alpha had emptied every drop of his seed into Gabriel’s core that he’d realized what he’d done. 

It was a rookie mistake. Though Vito had gone bareback in his youth a time or two, he’d never actually bred an Omega. Granted, Gabriel wasn’t in heat, but the possibility of a pregnancy wasn’t one he could easily dismiss. As the head of the Falcone family, Vito had been warned not to give his seed away so freely, and the one time he’d failed to take that advice was with a half-breed, low-born Omega like Gabriel Romano. 

The clarity that comes _after_ an orgasm is truly astounding. Vito pushed Gabriel off his lap, ignoring the soft grunt of pain the boy made as he landed on the floor. Cum leaked from Gabriel’s pussy, further proof of Vito’s recklessness. What the fuck was he thinking? Not only was he faced with the regret of his mistake, but he now had Gabriel staring up at him expectantly. ‘Shit!’ Of course the boy would read into this. He was a virgin Omega, and though he was the lowest of the low, he’d likely been raised to save himself for the Alpha would be his mate and husband. Vito had effectively ruined the boy, and any chance he might have had at securing a suitable match.

Vito said nothing as he climbed to his feet, mainly because there was nothing _to_ say. The Alpha hadn’t bothered to take off his pants, so he zipped them up and moved to grab his discarded shirt.

“Y-you’re leaving?” Gabriel asked, reaching for his pants and using the garment to try and hide his naked frame. 

“Modesty does you no good now,” Vito snickered mockingly, trying to maintain some semblance of indifference to the catastrophic situation. 

Gabriel flushed dark red, but said nothing in reply as Vito continued to dress. It wasn’t until the Alpha started for the door that the Omega spoke again. “Is this it?” he asked in broken voice. “Did this mean nothing to you?”

Vito’s heart clenched, but he ignored it. “ _You_ mean nothing,” he replied, “therefore, _this_ meant nothing.”

“But you… you took my virginity!” Gabriel argued. “You can’t just pretend like nothing happened!”

“I didn’t _take_ anything,” Vito replied absently, schooling his face to cool disregard before turning to face Gabriel. “You submitted of your own free will. If your… innocence was so precious to you, then you shouldn't have given it away so easily.”

“But you said you were _my_ Alpha. You said—”

“Did I?” Vito cut in, his expression mildly thoughtful. “I can’t rightly remember what I said. But even if I did,” he added, his tone laced with the kind of cruelty he was so well known for, “words mean nothing, little rabbit. So the next time you decide to give the pussy up so easily, make sure the Alpha _actually_ claims you.” 

“You’ve ruined me,” Gabriel whispered, the reality of his situation finally settling in.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, no one in the ‘family’ wanted you anyway. As for other Alphas, perhaps you can find one who doesn’t mind used goods.” 

“I hate you!” Gabriel hissed.

“Yes, you said that already,” Vito smirked. “And yet you still let me climb inside of you.” 

“Get out!” Gabriel shrieked. “GET OUT!”

Vito did as requested, stepping out into the crisp morning. He pretended not to hear Gabriel’s heart-wrenching sobs, closing the door behind him to block them out. The goal had been to discourage the Romano boy; keep him from telling anyone about their little indiscretion. And nothing kept people quieter than shame...


	4. Run, Little Rabbit. Run...

The bus ride to Connecticut was long and uncomfortable. In truth, Gabriel wasn’t sure how he’d managed to pull himself together long enough to shower, redress, and sign out of his apartment. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the details of how he’d gotten to the bus station. It was only when he’d found a seat in the back, hidden from the sprinkling of other travelers filling the foul-smelling bus, that Gabriel contemplated the totality of his miserable fate. He’d cried then; wretched sobs that shook his entire body. But after years of torment from his older brothers, Gabriel had mastered the art of crying in silence. There were, however, one or two observant passengers who’d asked if he was alright. He’d given the universal answer of, “I’m fine.” Meaning, “I’m completely falling apart, but since there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it, let’s just pretend everything's okay.”

Sadly, that was the terrible, horrible, God-awful truth of it. Gabriel had made the biggest mistake of his life, and there was nothing he, or anyone else, could do to fix it. As a child, his mother had constantly reminded him that the only thing of value an Omega has is their virtue. It’s the only thing they will ever _own_ ; the one thing that is _entirely_ theirs. And even then it would be taken by an Alpha... But until that moment of submission, an Omega’s virtue should be protected at all costs. “It is your most powerful weapon,” his mother had told him, “and it must be guarded with your life. Give it to an Alpha _worthy_ of the sacrifice, and you will never be _owned_.” 

Vito was anything but worthy, and in a moment of blind lust, Gabriel had allowed the Alpha to take from him his most precious gift. Once upon a time, Gabriel had thought to give his virginity to the man he’d spend the rest of his life with. It would be his way of showing his mate is devotion; now and forever. He’d been foolish enough to believe Vito was the _one_ ; an Alpha worthy of making that sacrifice for. But the moment Vito got what he wanted; he’d tossed Gabriel aside like a whore. What an idiot he’d been! He’d fallen for a handful of pretty words, believing with all his heart that Vito had meant what he’d said... 

‘Submit to _your_ Alpha…’ 

Gabriel’s heart had soared when he’d heard the command. ‘ _My_ Alpha!’ he’d internally screamed. Vito was his, and everything about the proclamation had felt so right. He’d been engulfed by a wave of adoration and love in that moment. He’d felt safe and cherished, and though he and Vito had gotten off to a less than perfect start, it was nothing they couldn’t work past. They were connected now; two souls becoming one. Gabriel felt like all the pieces of his world had fallen into place, revealing an image of him and Vito together forever. As unbelievable as it might sound, Gabriel had truly believed Vito was the _one_. He’d felt the mysterious tug at his heart the second their worlds had collided, and when he’d given himself to Vito, he’d stupidly assumed the Alpha had felt it, too: Their inexplicable, undeniable bond. 

How wrong he’d been. There was no magical connection. It was lust, plain and simple. Gabriel had waited in vain for the bite mark that would’ve changed their lives and tied them together for eternity. He’d known the kind of man Vito was; heard rumors of his malice and cruelty. And yet, he’d held Gabriel with such care, leading him to the most incredible release the Omega had ever felt. He would never be able to forget the beauty of that moment, and now, even as he drowned in the excruciating pain of his shattered heart, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be back in Vito’s arms…

Gabriel arrived at his parents’ picturesque cottage on the coast around 3 am the next morning. He’d had to take a cab from the bus station, depleting his meager savings even more. As Gabriel trudged towards the front door, he reminded himself that he was lucky enough to have made it this far. He would at least have a bed to sleep in for the night, and after the last 24 hours of his life, that was more than enough. As for everything else… it could all wait until a reasonable hour of the day. 

Punching in the key code for the front door, Gabriel dragged his belongings into the house. It was a beautiful piece of architecture; large, but cozy, and exceedingly spacious. He could fit ten of his apartments into the living room alone, and all the floor-to-ceiling windows made the space appear even bigger than it actually was. Gabriel expected it to be cold when he stepped inside, but it was surprisingly warm considering it had been empty for months. And stranger still, was the fact that the entire house smelled like someone had cooked recently... That was impossible, of course, and the tantalizing aroma was likely due to his hunger playing tricks on his mind. But as Gabriel made his way into the kitchen, he noticed a large pot soaking in the sink. Gabriel immediately dropped his bags, racing over to the compartment above the fireplace where his father kept a spare Glock 9. He had just punched in the safe’s code when the lights flicked on.

“Gabriel, is that you?”

Grabbing one of the candlesticks off the mantel, Gabriel spun in the direction of the stranger’s voice. Before him stood a lovely blonde woman, her long pale hair framing a face that looked an awful lot like his mother’s…

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said quickly, putting her hands up to show she was unarmed. “I was expecting you two days ago, but your mother said you’d been delayed.”

“How do you know my mother?” Gabriel demanded, keeping the candlestick raised threateningly. 

“I’m her niece. Your cousin,” she explained. “It’s a long story,” she added with an awkward laugh, “but she’s allowed me to stay here while I settle my father’s affairs.”

Gabriel finally realized who the woman standing before him was, lowering his makeshift weapon. “Hanna?”

She smiled then, nodding and offering him a formal greeting in Swedish. He responded in kind, finally setting the candlestick back on the mantel. 

“I was sorry to hear about your father,” Gabriel said. “I know my mother wanted to attend the funeral but…” 

But Silvio wouldn’t allow it. Sadly, Hanna’s father had died at the wrong time. The Romano’s had just been granted a Council seat, making a trip out of the state extremely unwise.

“You don’t have to explain,” Hanna replied. “Mama understood why she couldn’t come, and knowing that she _wanted_ to made all the difference.” 

An awkward silence settled between them while Gabriel tried to think of something else to say. “A-are you staying here long?” Gabriel asked. “It would be nice to have some company for a while.”

“I’m supposed to return to Sweden by the end of the month,” she began, “but my situation has... changed.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed with concern. He could hear the utter despair in her voice, and somehow her pain and sorrow made his problems seem so much smaller. 

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” he asked, moving towards her.

“No, it’s just… My father’s death forced my mother and I to return to Sweden. My grandfather; our grandfather,” she corrected, “worries about her well-being and mine. He says we need an Alpha to take care of us since he won’t be around much longer.” She shifted on her feet, tears welling in her eyes. “My mother... she’s not strong enough to defy him. I keep telling her we can take care of ourselves, but she just… she won’t listen! Papa’s insurance is enough to take care of her for the rest of her life, and I can work to take care of myself!” Hanna sighed heavily. “But none of that matters. Grandfather believes an Omega shouldn’t be ‘unattached,’ which is why he went through so much trouble to find me a ‘proper Alpha.’ When I return, I’ll be forced to marry him.”

Gabriel closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms for brief but fierce hug. “You can stay here as long as you want. Forever if you have to! And since we’re both struggling to find a new way for ourselves, perhaps we can do so together.”

Hanna wiped the tears from her cheek. “I’d like that,” she replied. The poor girl was trying to smile, but it was obvious that the weight of the world had settled firmly upon her shoulders. 

“Something smells amazing,” Gabriel said, hoping to shift topics. “Did you cook?”

“I did,” Hanna answered, clearly grateful for the change of subject. “I made Kalops. Your mother said it’s your favorite!”

Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He hugged the girl again before making a beeline to the kitchen. “I haven’t eaten since… Well, I can’t remember the last time I ate, but I’m so hungry I could eat an entire cow!”

Hanna giggled softly, moving to the refrigerator and pulling out a variety of containers. “I made potatoes and pickled beets, too.”

“Oh my, God, I love you!” Gabriel squealed, climbing onto one the kitchen stools. “I haven’t had this in years! My father and brothers aren’t fans of Swedish dishes, so my mother doesn’t make them anymore.”

“What a pity,” Hanna replied, heating the food on the stove rather than in the microwave. “I love to cook, so if there’s anything you’re carving, just let me know!”

“I’ll make you a list,” Gabriel replied. When she laughed, he added, “I’m completely serious. You know that, right?”

“Oh, I know,” she grinned. “That’s why it’s so funny. It’ll be nice to cook for someone other than myself. What about you? Do you know how to cook?”

“Of course!” Gabriel snorted. “It’s the sign of any well-trained and obedient Omega,” he added, rolling his eyes. “I can make any Italian dish you can think of. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make any of _my_ favorite meals.”

“No worries,” Hanna replied. “I’ll teach you how to make Swedish dishes, if you teach me how to make Italian ones.”

“Deal!” Gabriel said excitedly. 

The two Omegas chatted until 6 am, catching up on all the years they’d missed. They hadn’t seen each other since Gabriel was 7 and Hanna was 10. They talked about everything and nothing, making sure to leave out all the tragic and painful parts of their lives. By the end of the conversation, Gabriel felt like a person again. Vito had taken more than just his virginity. The Alpha had reduced him to “less than” human. But sitting there with Hanna, helping himself to yet another bowl of stew, Gabriel was reminded that he was not insignificant. He was still Gabriel Romano, and there was nothing Vito or anyone else could do to change that. Was he still hurt and broken? Absolutely. And he had a feeling he would be for quite some time. But as he and Hanna went their separate ways, Gabriel felt hopeful again. And for now, that was enough.

*******

****  
_6 weeks later…_  


Gabriel woke up to the heavenly smell of bacon. Hanna wasn’t accustomed to American style breakfast, but after her first taste of bacon, the woman couldn't get enough. Pulling on his robe, Gabriel went out to greet his cousin and roommate for the last several weeks. They’d fallen into a comfortable routine; one that had been Gabriel’s lifeline as he continued to recover from his heartbreak. 

Hanna had helped him find a job at the grocery store she worked at in town, and they’d even managed to buy a used SUV to get them to and from their job. In the evenings they listened to music and cooked, and then sat down to watch old movies together while they ate dinner. Gabriel was saving up to start school in the spring, and Hanna was hoping to complete her childcare certification within the next few weeks. Like Gabriel, she loved kids, and she had hopes of opening her own daycare facility within the next year or so. It was with Hanna’s encouragement that Gabriel sought out a program to finish his degree, and it was Gabriel who’d helped Hanna gather all the documents she needed for her certification. All in all, life was getting better for the two Omegas. They were slowly but surely making their own ways in life, and though Gabriel’s heart still ached for his loss, he was learning to find happiness wherever he could. 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Hanna said in their native tongue. They’d become accustomed to speaking Swedish when at home. Gabriel was a bit rusty, so it was good practice. He and his mother rarely spoke it when they were together. In fact, he’d spoken more Italian with her than anything else. Gabriel’s future husband (an Italian if his parents had their way) would want him to speak it as well as teach their children; therefore, it was crucial that he learned it. Ironically, very few within the “family” spoke the language of their homeland, so Olivia was the only person Gabriel had ever used it with. 

“Morning,” Gabriel said with a yawn. “How did you sleep?” he asked, moving to grab a plate from the cabinet. 

“Like the dead,” she replied, pulling the freshly scrambled eggs off the stove. “What about you?”

Gabriel never got the chance to answer the question. The second he caught a whiff of the eggs, he was bent over the sink, heaving up the meager contents of his stomach. Hanna was beside him in seconds, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to him in Swedish. When he was finished, Hanna cut on the water, and rinsed out the sink. Grabbing a towel from the drawer, she wet it with cold water and handed it to him so he could wipe his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” she asked worriedly, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

“I’m fine,” Gabriel whispered weakly. “I just… that smell,” he said, nodding towards the eggs. “It’s horrible.”

“But you love my eggs,” Hanna said with a frown. “I made it with tomatoes and green onions just like you—”

Gabriel was scrambling for the sink again; dry-heaving so hard it made his entire body shake. “Stop… talking about them,” he pleaded, clinging to the counter.

“I’m sorry!” Hanna said frantically. “Why don’t you head back to bed? I’ll make some tea and light broth to settle your stomach.”

Gabriel nodded, pushing away from the sink and heading back to his bedroom. He didn’t make it three steps before the dizziness claimed him. He stumbled forward, the floor rushing up to meet him…

*******

Vito sat at his desk, staring at the receipts laid out in front of him. He was currently in charge of several construction projects throughout the city, and with his report due to Luca by noon the next day, he was trying to get his books in order. Unfortunately, Vito was incapable of focusing on the task at hand. In fact, he’d been unable to focus on anything since a certain someone had left the city. Plagued by an inescapable restlessness, Vito often found even the simplest tasks impossible to accomplish. Glancing at his watch, Vito decided to call it a night. He needed something to take the edge of, so he reached out to one of his “friends.”

Vito arrived at his apartment building just as his guest did. The male was dressed in casual attire, his long raven-colored locks pulled back into a sleek ponytail. He said nothing, and neither did Vito. Dominic knew better than to acknowledge their association in public, so the male waited ten minutes before following Vito up the elevator. The guards set to watch over his residence were familiar with Dominic’s face, so they'd let him up to the penthouse floor with little interference.

Vito was pulling off his tie when Dominic came in. Without so much as a greeting, the male began to undress. The young Falcone Alpha had always preferred the company of men over women. His first time had been with a female Omega, and he’d sworn them off the same day... As for he and Dominic, they went back years. They’d maintained a casual, strictly sexual relationship since their college years. There was absolutely no contact outside of the occasional fuck, and, if asked, they would both deny knowing each other. In fact, Dominic was actually married to a female Alpha, raising their three lovely children in a brownstone several blocks away. Whether or not the male’s wife knew about the affair was unknown and irrelevant. So long as the male came when called, Vito couldn't care less. Though he had any number of lovers to choose from, Vito preferred Dominic’s company, because he knew the Omega would be gone the second they were done fucking.

“You haven’t called in weeks,” Dominic purred, removing the clip from his hair and fanning the inky black locks over his bare shoulders. The male was completely naked now, and though he’d had 3 babies in the span of 6 years, you’d never know it… “This new position of yours must keep you busy.” 

Vito said nothing in reply as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. Dominic closed the distance between then, undoing the front of the Alpha’s pants while Vito sipped the dark liquor. 

“You seem tense, Daddy,” Dominic murmured, slipping his hand into Vito’s boxers. “Wanna talk about it,” he asked, chuckling softly. They never kissed. Never. But their lips were so close, Vito could taste the scent of cigarettes on the male’s breath. Dominic was likely in front of his building long before the Alpha arrived, and had a smoked while he waited. The realization made Vito smile. He’d been missed…

“Talk?” Vito asked, threading his fingers into Dominic’s silken locks. He balled his fist and yanked the male’s head back. “You’re telling me you _raced_ over here so we could… talk?”

Dominic smiled then, allowing Vito to force him to his knees. With one hand still buried in the other’s hair, Vito continued to drink his whiskey while the Omega sucked his dick. Letting out a weary sigh, the Alpha closed his eyes and enjoyed the wet, sucking heat of Dominic’s mouth. He rarely came this way, but he did enjoy the look of a man on his knees; a cock in his mouth… 

Downing the rest of his liquor, Vito set the glass down on the kitchen island. Dominic was choking on his dick now, but as delightful as the gagging sounds were, the Alpha was ready to dive into the pussy. He jerked Dominic off the floor, his large hands grabbing the Omega by the ass and lifting him off the ground. Dropping Dominic onto the counter, Vito went to work. He slid into the male’s dripping pussy, the warm wet walls pulling his cock deep into its depths. 

For about 5 minutes, Vito was in heaven. Dominic never failed to satisfy him, allowing the Alpha to tear into him without care or concern. But as their gazes locked and Vito’s name tumbled from Dominic’s lips one after the other, the entire scene started to feel… wrong. 

Vito pulled out, snatching the Omega off the counter, spinning him around, and forcing him over the island. He pinned the side of Dominic’s face to the cold, black granite, slamming back into the pussy and taking him viciously from behind…

It didn’t work. Vito’s cock started to deflate, leaving him with no choice but to stop. He shoved the male off his dick, staggering backwards as he dragged both hands through his hair in muted frustration. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dominic asked sweetly. “Is it not rough enough for you?” The Omega closed the distance between them again, his delicate hand wrapping around Vito’s flaccid length in an attempt to get him hard again. “We can always pull out the toys if you’d rather—”

“Leave,” Vito commanded, shoving Dominic away.

“Don’t be like that, love,” the Omega purred. “Ain’t nothing wrong here that I can’t fix. Just—”

Vito’s hand came around the Omega’s throat so fast, the Alpha didn’t even realize he’d moved. “Leave before I make you.”

The warning was clear, but Vito continued to tighten his grip, waiting until he saw the flash of _real_ fear in Dominic’s eyes. Only then did he release him. The Omega scrambled for his clothes, dressing as quickly as possible. But before he left out the door, he shot Vito a lethal glare.

“We’re done,” Dominic hissed, the betrayal in his voice obvious. “I mean it, Vito. Don’t ever call me again. And that’s even if you can manage to get it up,” he added in a particularly cruel tone. 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Vito poured himself another glass. He downed the liquor in one gulp, hoping to douse the rage burning in his belly. To his frustration, it only fueled it. Vito let out a guttural roar, spinning around and hurling the glass at the wall…

*******

For the next week, Vito’s mood steadily grew worse. His men tiptoed around him, afraid to draw his attention and bring down his wrath upon them. Vito could feel himself unravelling, and the more he tried to hide it, the more obvious it became. There was no cure for it, and no amount of work was enough to distract him from the boy that haunted his every waking thought...

Vito needed some kind of release. Something to purge the rage and restlessness festering inside him. Sex was proving impossible, and though he detested the act of masturbation, not even that was working anymore. The only thing that got him off was the image of Gabriel’s face as he’d plundered the Omega’s lush body; the memory of the boy’s voice as he’d called out his name…

Vito cursed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he massaged his temples. He felt like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any second. What was happening to him? He was usually so calm and in control. But now… now he was snapping at everyone, missing “family” meetings, and falling behind on the simplest of projects. He needed an outlet and fast. 

“Should I cancel your meeting with the Romanos, Mr. Falcone?”

Vito’s head shot up, his eyes narrowing on his assistant, Patricia. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed when she'd entered his office. “The Romanos?”

The woman swallowed, taking a step back. “Y-yes, sir,” she stammered, looking down at her notes. “Matteo and his brothers have a meeting with you at 2. They’re coming to discuss the Brooklyn project. You, uh… you haven’t prepared for it, so I thought maybe I should… cancel?”

“No,” Vito replied, the knot in his stomach loosening a bit. “Let them come. I’ll be more than ready when they arrive...”

At 2 pm, Patricia escorted the 3 Romano brothers up to Vito office. Upon closer examination, the men bore no resemblance to Gabriel. They were full-blooded Italian, and quite formidable looking Alphas. Vito smiled as they entered, the expression catching everyone, even his assistant, off guard. It was true, he never smiled, but God help him, he was excited to the point of giddy. The moment his assistant had mentioned their names, Vito remembered something his little rabbit had confessed…

“Gentlemen,” Vito said, climbing to his feet and walking around to the front of his desk. “I have to say, it is so good to finally meet you all.”

“And you, sir,” Matteo replied, bowing his head respectfully. “My brothers and I are honored to be—”

Matteo fell silent when Vito held up his hand. “I didn’t give you permission to speak,” he said, his smile growing wider as he removed his suit jacket. “As I was saying, I’m glad I can finally put faces to the names. You’re Matteo, and these two are Gianni and Carlo, correct?”

Matteo nodded, but said nothing in response. The brothers exchanged bewildered looks as Vito removed his tie and undid the top button of his shirt.

“I met your youngest brother about a month ago,” Vito continued, rolling up his sleeves as he spoke. “He’s a curious creature. Rather exhausting to talk to.”

“Apologies, Mr. Falcone,” Matteo replied. “The boy is a nuisance easily dealt with. I’ll make sure he never bothers you or your family again. You have my—”

Vito’s fist slammed into Matteo’s jaw so hard, a tooth went flying out of his mouth. The violence that ensued thereafter was too gruesome for words. Vito unleashed the whole of his rage on the three Romano Alphas, and though he’d received his fair share of blows during the exchange, when it was all said and done, it was Matteo and his brothers who were lying half unconscious on the floor. The noise had brought Vito’s guards rushing into the room, but they could only watch as the Falcone Alpha tore through each of his opponents... 

No one spoke as Vito limped over to pour himself a glass of bourbon from the small wet bar across from his desk. The Alpha was covered in blood; some of it was his, but most of it wasn’t. He could feel his left eye swelling shut, and he was almost positive he would need stitches for the cut on his forehead. When he lifted his glass to take a swig of the dark liquor, he saw how bloody and shredded his knuckles were. He was able to hold the glass with his right hand, but he was pretty sure a few of the fingers on his left were broken. But as serious as his injuries were, Vito felt no pain. On the contrary... He felt incredible! 

“What are you waiting for?” Vito spat, gesturing to the three gurgling men lying on his office floor. “Clean it up.”

*******

Gabriel started blankly at the doctor standing in front of him. After a week of constant vomiting, debilitating exhaustion, and random waves of dizziness, Hanna had finally convinced Gabriel to go to the hospital. He expected the physician to tell him he had a lingering case of the flu, but the words that came out of the woman’s mouth were too impossible to believe.

“I-I’m sorry,” Gabriel stammered. “What did you say?”

The doctor smiled happily as she replied. “I said congratulations! You’re pregnant!”

“Nope.” Gabriel said firmly, shaking his head. “That can’t be right. I need you to check your clipboard again.”

The woman frowned, glancing down at the lab results a second time. “The test says you’re pregnant, Mr. Romano. About seven weeks if I had to guess. As surprising as this might be for you, blood doesn’t lie.” 

“But I wasn’t in heat!” Gabriel countered. “You have to be in heat to get pregnant!”

“Actually, that’s a common misconception,” she explained. “Though it’s rare, an Omega can get pregnant outside of the heat cycle. It’s why we encourage some form of contraceptive during each sexual encounter.”

Gabriel snorted. “Like I had a choice in the matter.” 

The doctor’s face grew deadly serious. “Are you saying someone forced you?”

“No,” Gabriel replied, biting his bottom lip. “Not exactly.”

“There is no such thing as ‘not exactly,’ Mr. Romano. Consent is a yes or no question.”

“Then no,” Gabriel replied. “I was _not_ forced. The sex was… consensual.”

The woman nodded, but she didn’t seem convinced. Pulling out a card from her white coat, she handed it to Gabriel. “If you need to talk to someone about what happened, I encourage you to call that number. The people on the other end are there to help. They can get you the resources you need, and, if necessary, help you prosecute the Alpha who—”

“Thanks,” Gabriel said quickly, shoving the card into the pocket of his hoodie. “Can I go now?”

“Of course,” she said, her smile now laced with sadness. “You should get booked into the maternity clinic before you go. You’ll need to schedule an appointment for your 8 week check. In the meantime, I’ll write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins.” 

Gabriel’s head was swimming with information, and all he could do was nod. The doctor must have sensed his terror, because she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. “You’re not alone. Call that number. It’s the best thing you can do for you and your baby.”

Gabriel nodded once more before practically bolting for the waiting room. Hanna was still sitting here he’d left her, but she was on the phone talking to someone. As he got closer, he realized that the girl was talking on _his_ phone.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, reading the concern on Hanna’s face as he eased into the seat beside her. 

“It’s your mother,” she said, handing him the phone. “Your brothers… they were attacked. The doctors… they’re not sure if Carlo’s going to make it. She and your father want you home as soon as possible.”


	5. Little Rabbit, Caught in a Trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hayden is not my original character. He belongs to my talented and lovely RP partner, EAB. She was kind enough to write his parts, and make sure they were absolutely true to his character. Thank you for the help, my love!

Gabriel stood at his brother's bedside, unsure of what he was supposed to say or do. None of his siblings had any love for him, and when it came to the level of abuse they’d inflicted upon Gabriel, Carlo had been the worst. He and Gabriel were the closest in age, so while Matteo and Gianni had lost interest after they graduated high school, Carlo had not. And since they were only 3 years apart, they’d been in school together right up until Gabriel's freshman year in high school. So not only did the Omega have to deal with his brother's abuse at home, he got to be the focal point of it on the bus, during school lunch, and whenever they happened to cross paths in the hall. It had been hell on earth, and Gabriel had sworn that on the day Carlo died, he would dance on his grave.

Needless to say, it made this entire scene rather awkward. Seeing Carlo hooked up to all the machines; his face so badly beaten it was difficult to make out his features, Gabriel was filled with righteous vindication rather than sorrow. Death was a terrible thing to wish upon a person, but he couldn't help but feel like the world would be a better place without Carlo's cruelty in it...

"He'll pay for this,” Silvio seethed, stepping up behind Gabriel. "I swear on my life!" The Romano Alpha wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Your brother would be grateful to know you're here."

Gabriel had to stop himself from snorting. Not knowing what to say, he nodded in a way he hoped appeared mournful. 

"Who did this, Papa?" Gabriel asked. 

Gabriel had left Connecticut immediately, flying into LaGuardia airport and catching a cab directly to the hospital. When he'd arrived, his mother was sobbing in a chair outside the room. Naturally, the tears were fake. Olivia despised the boys as much as, if not more than, Gabriel. But she loved her husband, so she played the part of the grieving step-mother. His father had been in deep discussion with Cino D’Ascoli, head of the fifth-ranked family. The conversation looked intense, so Gabriel didn’t want to interrupt just so he could ask what had happened. So after stopping to "comfort" his mother, he’d gone in to see his brother.

"Vito Falcone," Silvio answered in a harsh whisper. "That son of a bitch attacked your brothers for no reason!"

Gabriel gasped softly, his mind reeling at the information. 'Vito did this?!' "D-did he say why?" he asked his father, too terrified to look over at Silvio. He was afraid the man might see his guilt and wild curiosity swirling in his hazel eyes. 

"Of course not!" Silvio bit out! "He's a Falcone. We lowly Romanos aren’t worthy of answers!" 

Gabriel fell silent. He had so many more questions, but he didn't want to garner unnecessary suspicion, or upset his father more than the man already was. He’d returned to the city with Vito's baby tucked neatly in his belly, but since he'd yet to come to terms with the reality and ramifications of the pregnancy, he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell anyone about it. Still, he'd never been good at keeping secrets. Add the fact that he was utterly terrified of what would happen should Vito learn about the child, and Gabriel was ready to empty the contents of his stomach right there on the hospital floor.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, Papa?" Gabriel whispered. He tried not to race out of the room, but he was afraid he'd be sick at any moment. He was dizzy and nauseous, and his skin felt hot and confining. When he was out of sight, Gabriel ran. He needed to get away, find a place he could process all that had happened in the last 24 hours. As he turned the corner, he slammed right into a wall of muscle. Gabriel bounced off, crashing to the floor in a startled heap.

"Jesus," the stranger said, reaching down to help Gabriel up. "You gotta watch where you're going, kid."

Gabriel's eyes widened when he realized who the strange man was. "M-Mr. Vittori! I-I... I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you alright?" he asked, instinctively reaching to help fix the Alpha's vest and tie. "I was trying to find the..." His words trailed off when he caught sight of the blonde Omega standing next to Luca. It was Hayden Pierce, now Hayden Vittori. Gabriel had heard stories about the fearsome Omega. He was notoriously jealous when it came to his mate, and Gabriel, in the midst of his "motherly" instincts, had his hands all over Luca's very wide, muscular chest...

Gabriel's arms shot to his sides, and he immediately took a step back. "H-hello, Mr. Vittori. I-I didn't see you there. I was just helping your husband fix his…” Gabriel gestured to the rumpled shirt and vest, unable to think of the words for them right then. “I wasn't touching him. Not like... you know, _touching_ him." 

Hayden's gaze narrowed, and Gabriel could feel the blood drain from his face. First Vito, now Hayden. He was making enemies left and right! He shook his head, trying to think of a way to explain himself, but he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and despair. The world went cold, and Gabriel could feel his body giving out. The sensation of falling washed over him, but before he hit the floor, a pair of strong arms cocooned him...

Gabriel bolted upright, the nightmare causing him to give a breathless cry as he reached out in front of him. He'd dreamt his baby had been taken from him; Vito's cruel sneer staring back at him as he and the baby wrapped in his arms disappeared into a shroud of fog. It was such a strange feeling of loss, that Gabriel wasn’t sure how to process it. He’d only just found out about his baby, and yet… he was already fiercely protective of it.

"Welcome back."

Gabriel's head snapped to the side. Lounging in a chair by the bed was Hayden Vittori. The blonde Omega was dressed in light blue three-piece suit, looking positively stunning despite just having had a baby. 

What happened?" Gabriel asked, shoving the blanket's off of him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You passed out..." Hayden replied, tilting his head like a bird of prey regarding its next meal. "Right into my husband’s arms.” 

Gabriel shook his head frantically. "It was an accident, I swear!" 

"A rather convenient accident,” Hayden said thoughtfully. "And what about your run in with Vito two months ago? Was _that_ an accident as well?"

In the span of a heartbeat, Gabriel’s panic evolved into something so terrifying he forgot how to breathe. Why would Hayden bring up Vito?! Did he know something?! If so, how?!

"Y-yes," Gabriel answered carefully. "I ruined his suit, so I had to replace it for him." 

"I see.” Hayden nodded leaning forward in his chair. “Well no harm done, I’m sure. Mistakes happen to the best of us.” Hayden reached out, absently patting Gabriel’s hand. 

“What happened to your brothers, however, wasn’t an accident _or_ a mistake,” Hayden continued, his icy gaze piercing Gabriel right through his soul. “My husband and I had the most interesting conversation with your brother, Matteo. Do you know what he told us?"

It was a loaded question, so rather than answer, Gabriel just shook his head. His hands clenched the sheets around him, and he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Hayden paused before answering, seeming to take note of the Omega's physical response. 

"He said Vito mentioned talking to _you_ a month or so ago. A random thing to say, considering his beef was with your bothers.” The Omega tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s almost as if… _you’re_ the reason he decided to beat the shit out of them.” His finger paused on his lip, and he cut his gaze toward Gabriel. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, little one?"

Gabriel swallowed, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to appear casual. "I-I have no idea why Vito did this. I’ve been in Connecticut for over a month now, so—."

“So you left?” Hayden asked, accusation ripe in those baby blues. “Why?”

Gabriel shifted on the bed, trying not to meet Hayden’s gaze, but unable to look away. It was as if the blonde had cast a spell, forcing him to speak no matter how much he didn’t want to.

“Mrs. Falcone… she made it difficult for me to remain in the city. My father was worried about what would happen if I stayed, so he sent me to our home in Connecticut.”

“And you went to see Vito before you left the city?”

“Well, he came to me,” Gabriel explained. “About the suit,” he clarified. Hayden’s eyes had briefly given away his surprise, and Gabriel worried that he’d read too much into his words. “I owed him money, I paid him, and I left the same day.”

“And that’s all that happened?” Hayden asked, his smile turning cold. The expression didn’t quite reach his eyes, and in that moment Gabriel knew the stories about Hayden’s viciousness and cruelty were all true… “There’s _nothing_ else you want to tell me?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “No, sir.”

Hayden, looking rather disappointed, leaned back in his chair and examined Gabriel for several long seconds. "Whose baby is it?"

Gabriel gasped softly, his eyes going wide with shock and fear. "How did you—?"

"They ran a few tests while you were sleeping," Hayden replied, his amusement palpable. He was getting closer to the answer he was looking for, and he knew it. "Your mother was sick with worry," he continued, "so she had them run every test available. The first one they did was for pregnancy."

Gabriel was shaking now. "D-does she know?"

"No one knows but me and you," Hayden replied, conveniently leaving out how he himself had found out. "Unless...you've told someone else about your ‘bundle of joy’."

The statement was phrased as more of a question. Hayden was trying to gather information, but even as Gabriel recognized this, he couldn't stop himself from answering. It was something about Hayden's eyes...

"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "I just found out yesterday."

"Good." Hayden said, visibly pleased. "Then let's keep this little secret between you and me for now."

Gabriel nodded in reply. He didn't know if Hayden could be trusted, but since he'd already planned to keep the information to himself, he figured agreeing wouldn't do any harm.

"I'm going to ask you one more question," Hayden continued, his tone hardening. "And this time, you're going to tell me the truth, understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Gabriel answered. He was quite sure that lying to a man like Hayden would be impossible to do. And based on the sickeningly sweet smile the blonde was giving him, the consequences of deception were too horrible to imagine.

"Is Vito Falcone the father?" 

****

***

****

****  


Vito fucked up. But even though he knew this to be true, he couldn't summon the necessary emotions to regret it. The Romano boys had deserved their ass-kicking, and when questioned by his father as to why he’d done it, Vito’s answer had been, “Because killing them wasn’t an available option.”

Of course, this answer wasn’t the one Ivo Falcone was looking for. He wanted to know Vito’s motivation. He wanted to know why his youngest son; the man who’d out-matched his two older brothers and taken over as head of the Falcone family, would risk losing said title over a low-level family like the Romanos. It was certainly a good question, but one Vito didn’t have the answer to. When it was clear Ivo wasn’t going to get the response he wanted, he’d asked is son, “Have you nothing to say yourself?” To which Vito replied, “I should’ve killed them anyway.”

Ivo had washed his hands of the situation, informing Vito that he had no intention of saving him from the boss’ wrath (which was an outright lie, of course). There would be a price to pay for his actions, ranging from execution to a demotion of the Falcone family within the organization’s ranks. Vito understood that these were all real possibilities, and STILL he could not find the will to be remorseful. Hell, he was still considering a trip to the hospital to finish the job…

As Vito approached the Vittori residence, he kept his head up and his face schooled to indifference. He looked like utter shit. His face, though the swelling had gone down, was black and blue and various shades of purplish-yellow in between. As expected, the gash on his forehead had required stitches (11 to be exact), and he sported them like a badge of honor. His left hand was in a brace so that his broken fingers would set properly, and his torso had been wrapped tightly in order to support his three broken ribs. There were a number of other minor injuries, but despite his bruised and battered body, he was dressed to impress in his signature triple black suit. If today was the day he died, then he would go out in style.

He knocked on the front door, fixing his suit while he waited for someone to answer. The boss rarely took “appointments” at his residence, but since his mate had just given birth to a baby girl, Luca announced to the families that he’d be working from home for the next couple of months. 

Vito was about to knock again when a female Alpha opened the door. He recognized her immediately as the youngest child of Alberto Galletti. They held ties to Mancio Vitali, the sixth ranked family in organization, and through him the young Ella Galletti had claimed a position on Luca’s personal guard.

“Mr. Falcone,” Ella said, bowing her head respectfully. “Please, come in.”

Vito stepped inside, waiting just inside the foyer until the female was ready to search him. He winced in pain as he was pat down, allowing the woman to take both his weapons without protest. When he was cleared, she led him into the living area, and towards the office just off to the right. There he found Luca standing outside the door. He held his son in his arms, but handed him to his husband, Hayden, when Vito came into view. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Luca snickered, using the irritating nickname he’d given Vito the day they’d met as children. “Not so pretty anymore, I see.”

“Hello, boss,” Vito replied, bowing his head deeply. “Mr. Vittori,” he added, bowing his head to Hayden, but not as low. 

The blonde Omega was an outsider, and though Luca had known Hayden for years, both as a friend and former “business” partner, no one could have anticipated that he would be the Alpha’s choice as a mate. Vito had only met Hayden a handful of times before, and he’d come to the immediate conclusion that he hated the petulant blonde. For an Omega, he was far too aggressive, and he often addressed his “betters” with a concerted lack of respect and complete disregard. Luca, however, had always found the boy’s antics amusing, allowing Hayden to get away with murder (both literally and figuratively). 

Vito had always expected the boy to end up dead in a ditch somewhere. After all, you don’t piss off the kind of people Hayden did without consequences. Then again, he had Luca to protect him, and one look at the 6’6” Vittori Alpha would make anyone rethink their revenge.

Hayden said nothing in reply, but when those ice blue eyes landed on Vito, a chill ricocheted down the Alpha’s spine. Vito had never been able to get a read on Hayden; a truth that continued to frustrate him to this day. The Omega always looked as if he knew exactly what you were thinking; mentally prying open your skull and tearing out all your thoughts and secrets. It was disconcerting to say the least, and though the boy was gorgeous from head to toe, Vito would never have considered him for a lover, let alone a mate. It wasn’t because of the boy’s foul attitude and ill-breeding, or the fact that he was, in Vito’s opinion, no better than a well-kept whore. It was because men like Hayden could _never_ be trusted. Devoted as the Omega might be, it was obvious that his loyalty did not extend beyond Luca. That made him dangerously unpredictable, and; therefore, an enemy.

Luca gestured for Vito to enter the office. The Vittori Alpha paused at the door, standing with the knob in his hand as if waiting for something.

“Is everything alright, boss?”

Hayden sauntered into the room then, offering Vito a smile that said, “You’re in so much trouble.”

Vito bristled at the insinuation. He knew it to be true, but he didn’t need some mutt of an Omega pointing it out. 

“With all due respect, boss,” Vito said. “I don’t see why your husband needs to be here. This is ‘family’ busi—”

Luca’s fist came across Vito’s face so hard, it left the Alpha’s head ringing. It took several seconds to clear his vision and steady himself once more. Luca was built like an ox, and when he hit, he. Hit. Hard.

“You weren’t given permission to speak,” Hayden said, smirking at Vito from one of the chairs situated against the window. 

Vito hissed angrily, just barely stopping himself from calling the Omega a worthless cunt. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Vito straightened himself and his suit. Without an ounce of fear or remorse, he met Luca’s unwavering gaze.

“I like you, pretty boy,” Luca said, pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiping Vito’s blood off his hand. “You’re cutthroat, ambitious… You do what’s necessary in order to accomplish the job. I knew from the beginning Ivo would select you as his heir, which is impressive considering you’re his youngest. But your father has always had the foresight to know what’s best for the Falcones. He, and your grandfather alike, brought your family out of disgrace; climbing to the top of the ranks and making the business a lot of money in the process. When he chose you, I expected more of the same.” Luca sighed heavily, crossing his massive arms over his impossibly wide chest. “So explain to me why you thought it necessary to beat three of the Romano boys to near death.”

“They deserved it,” Vito replied simply.

“Why?” Hayden demanded, reminding the Falcone Alpha that he was still there and still watching.

“My reasons are my own,” Vito answered, not bothering to look in Hayden’s direction. 

Luca laughed softly, sitting down on the front edge of his large oak desk. “You seem to be confused, pretty boy. That’s not how this organization works. I own the ‘family,’ therefore, I own the Falcones, therefore, I. Own. You. You see, you don’t have the authority to sanction such an attack. And you certainly don’t have the power to have your ‘own reasons,’ especially when they fuCK WITH MY MONEY!”

“This was… personal. I felt—”

Luca was off the desk, this time catching Vito with a left hook that sent him staggering backwards several feet. “Fuck your personal reasons!” he roared. “You gotta problem with the Romanos, _I_ will fucking handle it! Peace within the ‘family’ cannot be maintained if everyone decided to do whatever the fuck they _felt_ like doing! Right now, I’ve got a potential civil war on my hands! The Romanos are trying to align a number of families against the Falcones, and new flash, Vito: Most of the other family heads don’t like you!”

Vito shifted uneasily on his feet. Luca had a point. The Falcones had never been “liked,” but they were respected. They had the most men and the most resources, making them the highest grossing family. One would assume that made them powerful in their own right, which was true to a point, but there were so many other factors to consider. The most damning one being Luca himself… 

Vito had never liked Luca, or the man’s predecessor for that matter. But the idiot of a man had one very important quality that Vito lacked. The ability to unite the families. Giovanni Vittori, Luca’s father, had done it through fear and intimidation. But Luca… he had the people’s love. He was everything an Alpha should be, and though he was a good man to his core, he wasn’t afraid to drop the axe if necessary. And right now that axe was poised directly above Vito’s neck.

“You’re lucky, pretty boy,” Luca continued. “Blessed and highly favored,” he added mockingly. “I wanted to kill you. But it would seem your father went to my father, and called in one of his debts. I’ll give it to Ivo. He’s a cunning man. He knows when to play his hand, and since the Vittoris are _nothing_ if not loyal, I have no choice but to pardon you. But understand this, Vito. There will not be another warning. Favor or not, I will kill you if you step out of line again. You’ve created a clusterfuck over this ‘personal’ issue, and now I have to waste _my_ time; time I could be spending with my family, cleaning up your mess.”

“Apologies, boss,” Vito said. “It won’t happen again.”

To Vito’s surprise, he was indeed apologetic. Not because he’d sent 3 men to the hospital, but because he’d broken the rules. The Falcones, power hungry as they were, always worked within the confines of the “family” laws. What Vito had done violated them, and for that, he was sorry. He’d risked not only his life, but his family’s standing, and with all Vito wanted to accomplish, his one act of glorious vengeance had set him back significantly. 

“You’re damn right it won’t,” Luca replied. “And until you get your shit together, Boston is off the table.”

Vito’s jaw dropped. “How did...?”

“I know everything, pretty boy,” Luca snickered. “And it’s not like you Falcones are known for subtlety. Your father has been setting you up to take over Boston for the last _decade_. Until you decided to go batshit crazy and damn near kill 3 innocent men, I couldn’t find a reason _not_ to set you on that path. So congratulations,” he added with a wicked smile. “You might never see a Falcone in Boston.”

Vito inhaled sharply, exhaling slow and steady. It was a massive blow to his pride. Boston was where most of the Vittori’s operations were done out of, and with the ‘family’s’ new construction venture, the money that could be made there was staggering. But more to the point, owning Boston meant being Luca’s right-hand. And as such, Vito would have been privy to every single aspect of the organization. Right now, all the families played their part, and they knew exactly as much as they needed to know, but no one had a full scope of the operation. As the head of Boston, Vito, and the Falcone’s by proxy, would finally be able to see it all. It was the first step in over-throwing the Vittoris…

Vito waited to be dismissed, but once more Luca appeared to be waiting for something. It wasn’t until the Alpha’s husband shifted in his chair, that Vito realized they weren’t done. 

“Tell us about Gabriel,” Hayden said, his voice edged with curiosity. 

“What about him?” Vito snapped angrily.

Luca’s fist caught the Falcone Alpha in the stomach. Vito wheezed in pain, wondering if yet another one of his ribs had been broken. When Luca leaned in, Vito involuntarily rested his forehead on the larger Alpha's shoulder, fighting to catch his breath. 

"Manners," Luca whispered in his ear.

Vito straightened once more, doing his best to breathe through the pain as he spoke. "What would you like to know, Mr. Vittori?" he corrected, bowing his head to Hayden.

"We talked to Matteo a couple of days ago,” the Omega continued, his voice laced with condensation. “He's out of the hospital in case you care,” he added dismissively, waving away any response Vito might give. “He told us _his_ side of the story, and in doing so, revealed the most… curious detail."

"Did he?" Vito replied, feigning interest.

"He did.” Hayden sat up in his seat, those impossibly blue eyes narrowing. “He said you mentioned his little brother, _by name_ , just before you decided to go all _big_ , _scary_ Alpha on them. Matteo thought it was strange for you to mention the kid’s name, and I have to agree. Don’t tell me this is all over a ruined suit? If so, I’d hate to see what you’re going to do to sweet, little Gabriel.”

Hayden’s gaze never wavered, making Vito feel as though his very soul was laid bare before he prying Omega. How he wanted to wrap his hands around Hayden’s neck. To squeeze until all the light and life faded from his probing eyes…

“The little rabbit and I have already settled our business,” Vito said. “Matteo and his brothers were… another matter entirely.”

“Little rabbit…” Hayden repeated, his smile darkening. “Now _that’s_ an interesting nickname, isn’t it Luca?” Hayden glanced toward his husband only briefly, before centering his attention back on to Vito. “I’d bet money there’s a story behind that.” Vito’s eye twitched and the look Hayden gave him was one of pure triumph. “You have a nice day, Mr. Falcone,” the Omega said, leaning back in his seat once more.

Luca was already seated at his desk, bent over a stack of papers like he was the only person in the room. Vito, however, didn’t move. He knew better than to leave before he was dismissed by the _actual_ boss. Vito stared intently at the Alpha, waiting for the male to acknowledge him once more.

“Capo,” Hayden said finally. 

Luca looked over at his mate, then at Vito. “Why are you still here?” Luca asked.

Vito frowned. “I was waiting for you to—”

“You’re dismissed,” Luca said, not even bothering to hear the Alpha’s explanation. The male went back to his work as if Vito was already gone.

Vito’s jaw clenched, but he managed to keep his temper under control. Summoning as much humility as he could, he turned to Hayden and bowed his head formally. “Congratulations again on your new arrival, Mr. Vittori. I wish you and your family a good day as well.”

Vito turned on his heels, keeping his face void of any emotion until he was out of the house. The scowl that formed on his face when he stepped out of the brownstone sent his men scrambling to open the car door and start the vehicle. Once again, Vito felt the compulsion to unleash. He needed to find an outlet for his rage and fast…

****

***

****

****  


The moment Vito was gone, Hayden was out of his seat. “We need the boy!”

Luca, deep in concentration, managed to break away from his work. He looked up at his mate, clearly recognizing the fierce determination in his eyes. “What boy?”

“Gabriel,” Hayden huffed in frustration. “I told you something was off, and I think I know what it is.”

“O-kay,” Luca replied, putting down his pen. “Enlighten me.”

“Vito is the silent but deadly type, Capo. He’s a strategist, not a brute, and he knows how to play the game. If he wanted to have the Romano’s crippled or killed, he would have done it discreetly, and _we_ wouldn’t have been the wiser. But this….this was more than that,” Hayden assured Luca. “I mean, think about it. Don’t you think it’s strange that out of the blue, he up and beats the shit out of Gabriel’s brothers? Seemingly unprovoked? Not only that, but the second before Vito throws the first punch, it’s _Gabriel’s_ name he mentions?! And that fucking nickname! ‘Little Rabbit’. I knew the second I heard it, that all of this has to do with the boy!”

Luca stared at Hayden with a blank expression. “Yeah, I’m not seeing it.”

“Of course you don’t.” Hayden rolled his eyes before he let out a deep sigh. After he paced a full circle around Luca’s office, he decided to re-adjust his approach. He’d withheld an important piece of information from his mate in an attempt to discern the importance of it first. But now that he knew Vito might actually have feelings for Gabriel, it was time to tell Luca everything. “Gabriel Romano is pregnant,” he announced, sitting on the edge of Luca’s desk. “With Vito’s baby.”

Luca blinked several times before responding. “No fucking way! Vito despises the Romanos!”

“I know, I know.” Hayden waved away Luca’s protest. “But just listen to me.” He stood facing Luca with his palms flat out on the desk. “You remember when Gabriel passed out at the hospital, and his mother made that big show of it? Well, I got curious. Matteo mentioned Vito’s strange behavior before the attack, so I thought I’d… have a little chat with Gabriel; see what I could find out. I stayed with him while the doctors ran their tests, and when no one was watching, I got a look at his results. He’s pregnant, Luca. And after just a little bit prying, he told me Vito was the father.”

“And when were you gonna tell me?” Luca asked, trying his best to be insulted.

“When I decided it was valuable information,” he replied honestly. “I’m not going to bring you something we can’t use, Capo. You know that.”

Luca rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile. “So how can we be sure it’s really Vito’s baby? Gabriel could be lying.”

“Not a chance,” Hayden replied firmly. “The kid has virginal bride written all over him. Hell- I don’t even think he knows _how_ to lie.” Hayden scoffed in disgust. “How Gabriel Romano ended up under Vito, I may never find out, but I know for a fact Vito put a baby in that kid; I’d bet my life on it.”

“Alright, so what do you want to do?” Luca asked.

“We need to make Gabriel ours,” Hayden replied. “We need to establish a _solid_ kinship between the Vittoris and the Romanos, and we’re going to do it through Gabriel.”

“Okay, I see the logic, but it’s going to raise questions. They’re a low ranked family. And as you pointed out the other day, Carina Falcone has already ruined the boy’s reputation.”

“Fuck Carina Falcone,” Hayden uttered coldly. “We’re going to rebuild Gabriel Romano better than he ever was. In _my_ image,” he smirked. “Just imagine what the ‘family’ will think of young Gabriel when he’s seen with _me_. Vito’s suit is gonna look like a department store return after the suit I put Gabriel in. And it won’t matter what Carina says. All anyone will care about is the fact that he’s the one _I_ chose to be at my side.”

Luca considered Hayden’s plan before responding. “So what’s the endgame, kitten? How does _owning_ this boy benefit us?”

“It’s no secret the Falcones are looking to reclaim control of the ‘family.’ Carina is a fucking nightmare, and Ivo is a bloodhound. But Vito...Vito is even less hinged than Ivo. And even more ambitious. It’s a deadly combo,” he said gravely. “The Vittori’s are in charge, and for good reason, but that’s not going to stop them from trying to take it back.”

“I already know that. We’ve discussed it at length, which is why Vito’s fuck-up has worked so well in our favor. With Boston off the table, the Falcones can’t position themselves to take over.”

“Yes, but, how many times have you pointed out Ivo’s tenacity? It’s only a matter of time before they come for the throne. And if Gabriel carries this baby to term, which he will; Vito _will_ claim him. The boy is the key to taming the unpredictable beast, Luca. If we own Gabriel, we own Vito.”

“But you don’t know for _sure_ that he’ll claim the boy,” Luca countered.

“You’re right,” Hayden smirked. “But I do know Alphas, and Vito, pretty as he might be, is an Alpha at his core.” 

Coming around the desk, Hayden sat himself down on Luca’s lap. “All that dominance and aggression simmering under his skin,” Hayden murmured, raising his hands up and caressing Luca's biceps. “All that flexing and flaunting to prove his power... It’s nothing compared to his greatest source of strength.”

“Which is?” Luca asked, his breath hitching when their lips _almost_ touched. 

“His Omega,” Hayden whispered, nuzzling the Alpha’s cheek. 

“Is that so?” Luca groaned, hissing as Hayden rubbed against him.

“It is,” Hayden purred. “But it’s a double-edged sword,” he added, clucking his tongue in rebuke when Luca tried to steal a kiss. “Vito’s strength is also his greatest weakness,” he continued, grinning wickedly. “If we want to control him, then we need to take the kid under our wing; make it so he’s indebted to us.” Hayden wrapped his arms around Luca’s neck, leaning in to place a soft kiss onto the Alphas lips. “Then, with a little coaxing, we… push them together. Vito might not know it yet, but Gabriel is the _one_. He will claim him; especially if we make the mating lucrative for the Falcones. After all,” he chuckled softly, flicking his tongue and licking Luca’s top lip, “a tie to Gabriel, means a tie to me, which means a tie to you.” 

Luca sniggered softly, trying for another kiss and growling in frustration when he was denied. “You do know that the probability of failure is exceedingly high,” he replied, pulling Hayden tighter into his arms and feathering kisses along his jawline and neck instead. “There will be variables that we can’t control.” 

“A risk I’m willing to take,” Hayden answered, sinking his fingers into Luca’s hair, and grinding against him. “Besides, Vito’s already given the boy a pet name,” he chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time before he falls.” 

“A pet name?” Luca snorted, his hands moving to undue Hayden’s pants. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Think about it, Daddy,” Hayden whispered, letting the Alpha slip his hand into his boxers. “When did you start calling me kitten?”

Luca paused then, thinking back to when their connection went from friends to _more_ than friends… “Touché, kitten. Touché…”

****

***

****

****  


Vito found out about Gabriel's return to the city from his mother. The woman was a fountain of information, which had proven to be exceedingly useful over the last few decades. But that was when Carina was "in." As it stood right now, she was "out." Over the last couple of weeks, Hayden Vittori had made it a point to exclude Carina from any and all gatherings; "family" and personal. Worse yet, Hayden had recently taken Gabriel Romano under his wing, traipsing around town with him like a woman with a tiny dog in her purse. It was certainly a peculiar alliance, and deciphering the "why" of it was proving to be more difficult than the Falcones realized.

"The boy is his little pet project," his mother bit out. "He keeps him at his side at all times. It's infuriating!"

"Then you need to try harder," Ivo replied matter-of-factly. "We need Hayden's ear. He's a direct line to Luca, and if we can gain his favor, then—"

"That won't work," Vito interjected, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Hayden is loyal to Luca and _only_ Luca. His connection to Gab—, the Romano boy isn't out of the kindness of his heart. He has something Hayden wants."

"Then we need to find out what that is," Ivo replied. "Sooner rather than later."

Carina hissed angrily. "How could you let this happen!" she snapped, cutting Vito a venomous look. "We had plans!"

Vito said nothing, but he and his father exchanged looks. He could tell Ivo was regretting his decision to place his youngest son in charge. But even at his worst, Vito was still the best, and not even Ivo could deny that.

"We'll recover," Ivo said, pulling on his suit jacket. "We always do."

"Where are you going?" Carina demanded. 

"I'm having lunch with Giovanni again," he replied. 

"But you hate each other," Carina pointed out.

"True. But we respect each other even more," Ivo pointed out. "Besides, I need to fix some of the damage our son has caused. Giovanni is the closest thing we have to a connection with Luca. He might not control the family, but he does have his son’s loyalty and trust, and right now, I’ll use any resource we have available.”

When Ivo left, Vito did as well. He didn't have the energy to listen to his mother complain about how unfairly she was being treated by Hayden. It had only been a matter of time before Carina's reign came to an end, so her sudden ousting from the “wives club” wasn’t entirely surprising. Like the Falcones themselves, the woman had never been liked, only feared. 

As for Hayden, he might be guarded and untrustworthy, but he knew how to play the game. He knew how to feign politeness and when to use his smile as weapon. But in the same respect, Hayden wasn’t afraid to cut ties and burn bridges. In the grand scheme of things, Carina Falcone was irrelevant and wholly unimportant. Hayden had more power in a single eyelash than Carina had in her entire body, and right now the Vittori Omega was wielding his power with deadly accuracy. It's what made Hayden's new found "friendship" with Gabriel so suspicious. The Romano boy clearly had something of value, and Vito was determined to figure out what was...

****

***

****

****  


**_6 weeks later…_ **

Gabriel examined his reflection in the store mirror. He was starting to show now, making it more difficult to hide his condition. He'd always been slender, so the small bump poking out was easily distinguishable. Keeping his pregnancy a secret was proving harder than expected. Gabriel had hoped to be back in Connecticut by now, but Hayden had _insisted_ he stayed. The Vittori Omega was not someone you said no to, so Gabriel had been forced to move back in with his parents for the time being.

Gabriel missed Hanna terribly. They talked everyday on the phone, but it just wasn't the same. It felt like he had no one here. No friends, no one to confide in or talk to. It made Gabriel realize how isolated he'd been before. In Connecticut, he'd made new friends, and he and Hanna often went out drinking or dancing with their coworkers from the grocery store. For the first time in his life, Gabriel had a social life, and it was amazing! Now... now he had no one. 

Well, that wasn't true. He had Hayden. The Vittori Omega was… aggressive to say the least. In truth, Hayden was an acquired taste, but the male had been so kind and generous to Gabriel, that it was hard not to like him. Hayden was funny and witty, and he commanded everyone, Alphas included, as though he were the head of the “family.” Gabriel wished with all his heart that he could be more like Hayden; confident and self-assured. Perhaps if he was, a man like Vito would consider him a worthy mate… 

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would not go down that train of thought today. Hayden had invited him out shopping, and Gabriel was determined to enjoy himself. There were several "family" events coming up; one of them being a wedding that would unite the 3rd and 7th ranked families. Gabriel would accompany Hayden as a guest; a much more prominent position that if he attended with his parents. 

This meant Gabriel would have to be dress to impress, but since his wardrobe wasn’t up to par (in Hayden’s opinion), the Vittori Omega had offered (demanded) to purchase Gabriel a new formal wardrobe. Why Hayden would spend such money on him was a question he couldn’t answer. Silvio was more than capable of making the required purchases, but even Gabriel’s father had insisted he allow Hayden to take him shopping. Silvio greatly approved of Gabriel’s new friendship with the Vittori Omega, and ordered his son to be nothing but accommodating. 

It wasn’t a difficult feat. Gabriel really did like Hayden. They’d become closer over the last month and a half, and they always had a good time when they were together. But at other times, Gabriel felt bad for Hayden. Knowing about his pregnancy was one thing, but _acknowledging_ it was another matter entirely. Soon, they wouldn’t be able to hide it, and being associated with a "fallen Omega" would do nothing but tarnish Hayden’s reputation. After all, there was no way Vito would claim him. Hell, there as a good chance the Alpha would deny it was his altogether. And even if Gabriel did prove it was Vito’s baby, it wouldn't change the fact that the Alpha didn't want him, and, by extension, the child…

"Are you done yet?" Hayden demanded, knocking loudly on the door.

"Almost," Gabriel replied breathlessly, buttoning his shirt and pulling on the suit jacket.

"How does it fit?"

"Um, it's a little loose," Gabriel answered, pulling open the dressing room door. 

Hayden frowned when he saw the suit. The sigh he gave made his disapproval clear. "We can't go any smaller," he muttered. "Not with you showing already."

"Perhaps we should just tell—"

"We've discussed this already," Hayden said firmly. "Not yet."

"I can't keep hiding this," Gabriel argued. "I'm pretty sure my mom already knows anyway."

"Even if she does, your mother isn’t foolish enough to tell anyone. You’re an unclaimed, unmarried Omega. You think Carina did damage?” Hayden snorted derisively. “A baby out of wedlock will _decimate_ your reputation, _and_ your child’s standing within the ‘family’.” Gabriel gasped at the harshness of his words. Hayden eyed him for several seconds before adding, “don’t worry about your mother. If she hasn’t told your father yet, then she hasn’t told anyone else.” 

Gabriel groaned. "Every time I think about my Papa finding out, I could just cry! He's going to be so disappointed. He despises Vito!"

"Then his judge of character is obviously better than yours,” Hayden replied, snapping for a saleswoman to come over, "but trust me when I say this isn’t something your father will be upset about. You have no idea how valuable that baby in your belly is. You do what I say, and everything will work out perfectly."

"But you haven't said anything," Gabriel whined. "Only that I have to wait for Vito to come to me. Which, by the way, make no sense at all? I doubt I've crossed his mind since he..."

Hayden perked up, eager to hear the story of the Falcone-Romano conception. But it was still too painful to repeat; the shame of it strangling Gabriel every time he started to tell Hayden.

"He's not thinking about me," Gabriel said instead. "And you can trust me on that."

Hayden just smiled, ignoring Gabriel's words and instructing the saleswoman on what he wanted to see next. For the next 3 hours, Gabriel was dragged to four different stores and made to try on outfit after outfit. Finally, Hayden settled on a custom, maroon, three piece Kiton K. It hid his baby bump and gave the illusion of a flat belly. But even then, they would have to have it tailored, and that appointment took almost another hour. By the time they were down, Gabriel was starving. 

"We're going to meet Luca for lunch," Hayden announced, hopping into his sleek, black Tesla Model X. Gabriel had ridden in it several times now, but it was so luxurious on the inside, he was still afraid to touch anything. Red leather, electronic… everything. Gabriel's parents had nice cars, but this? This was another level! 

"You can just drop me off at home," Gabriel offered. “I don’t want to intrude on you and Mr. Vittori’s private time together.”

"I said _we_ were having lunch with him," Hayden repeated. "You need to be there."

Gabriel frowned. "Why? Luca doesn't care about someone like me."

"True," Hayden chuckled, "but _he's_ not the reason we're going."

“I don’t understand,” Gabriel countered.

“You don’t have to understand,” the blonde replied. “You just have to trust me.”

Hayden said nothing else after that, and Gabriel was too afraid question him further. When they reached the small sandwich shop, Hayden pulled around back and parked the car. Gabriel followed the blonde inside, keeping close when he saw how many "family" members were inside.

"Did you have fun spending my money?" Luca asked, grinning at Hayden when he came in. 

"What’s yours is mine, Capo.” He gave Luca a light peck on the cheek. 

"And you brought a friend,” Luca said, catching a glimpse of Gabriel’s slight frame hiding behind him. “How are you Gabriel?”

Gabriel forced a smile. “Fine, Mr. Vittori,” he replied with a small wave. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Luca exchanged an odd look with Hayden, but said, “It’s good to see you, too. Why don’t you go grab a sandwich? Tell the cashier to put it on my tab.”

Gabriel bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you, Mr. Vittori.” 

Gabriel did as he was told, making his way to the counter so he could order some food. As he approached the cashier, the door of the shop opened; the ring of bell above it just barely audible over the noise. Two men walked in. One was Vito flanked by what had to be one of his guards. Gabriel immediately folded into himself, his entire body trembling from head to toe. Every molecule in his body fired at once, and he had to physically grip the counter to keep from running to the Alpha. Gabriel turned to look at Hayden, but the Omega's eyes were locked on Vito. 

Unable to stop himself, Gabriel turned to look back at Vito. The Alpha’s eyes had already found him amongst the crowd, and for a moment he thought he saw surprise in Vito’s dark gaze. But then it was gone, and the Alpha’s gaze was moving past him. Gabriel's heart sank. What had he expected? He'd known they would come face-to-face at some point, and though his head knew better than to hope for more, his heart was not nearly as rational. With his appetite now gone, Gabriel decided it was time to leave. He could grab the subway home and text Hayden later. All he had to do was make it to the door...

"What's wrong, baby?" A tall slender Alpha asked, grabbing Gabriel on his way to the door. "You hungry? Let me buy you lunch and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Gabriel froze, staring up at the stranger in absolute terror. "N-no thank you,” he stammered. “I'm not—"

"Nonsense," the male said, dragging him to a table in the corner. "Come sit with me. Keep me company for a while."

"I-I said no," Gabriel whimpered, trying to free his arm. Once more he looked back at Hayden, but the Omega was still watching and waiting; his gaze moving from Gabriel's precarious situation to Vito and back again. It was then the reality of his situation hit him… Gabriel realized that other than himself, Hayden was the only other Omega in the room. And unlike the gorgeous blonde, he didn’t have a mate to protect him.

Fear bubbled up his throat, his body preparing to fight as a scream blossomed in his belly. He yanked backward, expecting a fight. But as suddenly as the Alpha grabbed his arm, the male released it. Gabriel stumbled backward, and unable to catch his balance in time, he braced himself for the fall. To his surprise, he fell back against a hard chest and warm body. The scent hit him first, bringing with it a wave of relief and safety. It was Vito. The Alpha’s strong arms moved Gabriel out of the way, and, as if appearing out of thin air, Hayden was suddenly at Gabriel’s side, snatching him back and towards the door. 

"Move," the blonde said. “Quickly.”

Gabriel was about to asked why, but when the conversation between Vito and the other Alpha started to get heated, he understood the reasoning. Gabriel couldn't make out Vito's words, but when the other male yelled, "Why don't you mind your fucking business, Falcone!" All hell broke loose...

Vito grabbed a pitcher of water off a table and smashed it across the guy’s face. That was the last thing Gabriel saw before Hayden was dragging him towards car and shoving him into the passenger seat.

As Hayden pulled out into the street, the blonde laughed softly to himself. "And you said he didn't care…”


	6. Another Ruined Suit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hayden is not my original character. He belongs to my talented and lovely RP partner, EAB. She was kind enough to re-write his parts, and make sure they were absolutely true to his character. Thank you for the help, my love!

Gabriel couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears. He was angry at Hayden for putting him in such a precarious situation, and he was terrified that something might’ve happened to Vito because of it. The Alpha had looked beat to hell when he’d walked into the deli, so there was no telling what shape he was in after yet another brawl. He lay on Hayden’s couch, curled in the fetal position and sobbing like someone had just died. Which, in retrospect, might actually be true. Vito could be dead, and the thought alone was enough to bring on a wave for fresh tears. 

“We have to go back, Hayden!” Gabriel cried, pushing himself up on the cushion. “He could be hurt or… or dead! Oh God, what have we done?! We shouldn’t have gone there! It was too dangerous!”

Hayden, clearly uncomfortable with the tears and snot everywhere, shoved a box of tissues at Gabriel. “You were never in any danger,” he replied. “One word from Luca would have shut that shit down.”

“Then why did we go?!” Gabriel wailed.

“Because I needed to see how Vito would react with you in the room. Until now, I’ve only been able to speculate about his feelings for you. In order to confirm my suspicions, I had to create a situation, in a controlled environment, where I could judge his response. And not just in any situation either. It had to be one where he had to choose between his reputation and saving you.”

“I don’t understand,” Gabriel replied, blowing his nose. 

“I told you,” Hayden said, cringing as Gabriel grabbed another tissue. “You don’t need to understand. You just have to do what I say.”

“But I’m scared, Hayden. I-I… I don’t know what I’m going to do about this baby. And everything with Vito is only making it worse.”

“You’d be a fool not to be scared,” Hayden replied, grimacing as Gabriel started piling the tissues on the coffee table. “But this situation, as precarious as it might appear to you, is already handled. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or that baby.”

Gabriel frowned. “You think… something will happen to me?”

Hayden sighed heavily. “There’s one thing you gotta understand about Alphas, Gabriel. They’re all idiots. Every. Single. One. “

“Even Luca?”

“ _Especially_ , Luca.” Hayden rolled his eyes and scoffed. “But thankfully for us omegas, they’re predictable idiots. When Vito realizes how much you mean to him; how much that _baby_ means to him, he _will_ claim you. I’d bet my life on it. But,” he added, climbing to his feet and walking over to the coat closet by the door, “just in case he doesn’t, because, you know, dumb Alpha… I’ve got a contingency already in place. Let’s call it… Plan B.”

Hayden dropped a small leather bag onto the coffee table, unzipping it and pulling out the contents. “Passport and ID for your new identity, 25 grand in cash, and a bank card to the overseas account I’ve set up for you. Luca and I have a safe house in Prague. You’ll stay there until you figure out where you and the baby want to settle. And don’t worry,” Hayden added with a grin. “You won’t be alone. Hanna’s already agreed to go with you.”

“Hanna?!” Gabriel gasped. “You talked to her?!”

Hayden huffed in exasperation. “I keep telling you to trust me. I know what I’m doing. You’re too close to the situation to see the big picture, but me? I can see the whole board.”

Gabriel reached into the bag, pulling out a stack of the unmarked bills. “But why would I have run away? Can’t I just go back to Connecticut?”

Hayden shook his head, and for a moment, Gabriel thought he saw pity in his blue eyes. “You can’t go back to Connecticut,” the blonde replied. “If Vito doesn’t claim you, your baby will be a threat to any Alphas his future mate gives birth to. The ‘Family’ laws state that only a legitimate heir, one born to a married pair, will be able to take over as the head. But that’s not going to stop the Falcone’s from eliminating any and all threats. Threats like a bastard born from an Omega of a low ranking family. On the other hand, the Falcone’s might surprise us and _force_ you into a mating with Vito. To be honest, it’s the more likely scenario, especially now that you and I have become such good ‘friends.’”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What does our being friends have to do with anything?”

Hayden just smiled and shook his head. “Nothing at all,” he replied. “But even as a child, the idea of an Omega being _forced_ into something, never quite sat well with me. If you want to be with Vito then I’ll be the first to advocate your union. But if somewhere between now and Vito getting his shit together, you decide you’ve changed your mind about him, then I’ll make sure none of the Falcone’s find you or your baby.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Gabriel replied, putting the money back into the bag.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Hayden said. “You just have to trust me.”

****

***

****

****  


Vito sat on the edge of his desk, allowing his personal physician to examine him. He’d come out of this last fight with only a few injuries, but erring on the side of caution, he decided to make sure nothing else was broken.

“All done, Mr. Falcone,” Dr. Maria Jenkins said, pulling off her gloves. “I’m happy to report that you have no new injuries. I see a couple of fresh bruises, but nothing that won’t heal with the rest of them.”

Vito only nodded in reply as he pulled his shirt back on. He winced in pain, his body screaming in protest at the simple action.

“Forgive me if this is too bold, Mr. Falcone,” Maria began, “but your behavior of late… concerns me.” 

Vito snorted derisively. “So you’re a psychiatrist now?”

“No, but… this isn’t like you. The uncontrolled rage, the constant fighting… If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were…” Her words trailed off, and it was clear she was unsure of how to proceed.

“Get to the point, doc,” Vito warned.

“Have you claimed an Omega?” she asked bluntly. 

Vito paused in buttoning his shirt, but only for a moment. “No.”

She nodded, but the frown on her face deepened. “Is there… someone you’re considering claiming?”

“No,” Vito answered bluntly.

The doctor nodded again, but rather than leave it at that, she continued to press the issue. “I only ask because… the level of aggression you’ve shown these last couple of weeks is indicative of an Alpha in the… early stages of mating.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir,” Maria said, moving slowly away from Vito. “I heard that you’re set to marry the young Miss Cipriani. If there is another omega, then I’d recommend… limiting contact before you… inadvertently claim them.”

Vito nodded, pretending to take her words to heart. “Who paid you?” Vito asked, eyeing the doctor as he tucked in his shirt. “Was it my mother or my father?”

Maria’s swallowed tightly. “Your mother is worried about you, Mr. Falcone. And for good reason.”

Vito nodded, his jaw clenching to the point of pain. “Your services will no longer be required, Dr. Jenkins.”

“But, sir, I—”

“And when you see my mother again,” he said, pulling on his suit jacket. “Tell her to mind her fucking business. You can quote me,” he added with a wink.

****

***

****

****  


Over the next couple weeks, the doctor’s words haunted Vito...

_“...the level of aggression you’ve shown these last couple of weeks is indicative of an Alpha in the… early stages of mating.”_

Vito had been quite content to ignore his feelings until the doctor pointed them out. The woman had put a name to the whirlwind of unsettling emotions he was experiencing, and now that the door was open, he couldn’t close it again...

Vito wasn’t ready to be mated. It’s why he’d put off his already arranged marriage for so long. His perfect little bride was still in Italy, waiting for him to summon her across the sea so they could unite in “wedded bliss.” The girl was from an old family like the Falcone’s, and of impeccable breeding. Having seen her a handful of times in pictures and during trips abroad, not even Vito could deny her beauty. If only she had a dick… 

Sadly, he could not bring himself to care for her in the way she so obviously cared for him. But as thoughts of Gabriel slowly consumed his every waking moment, Vito wondered if claiming her would put an end to his torture. Perhaps he would bring it up with his father at this evening’s event. Coincidentally, they’d been invited to a wedding between two of the families. Vito would have preferred not to attend, but Isidoro Seppi (head of the third-ranked family) was one of the few “friends” the Falcone’s still had. And considering the debacle with the Romanos, now was the time to reinforce old alliances. 

Vito showed up at his parents’ house about an hour before the wedding. They would arrive together; like they always did, but now that Vito was the head of the family, Ivo and Carina would have to enter _after_ Vito did. It was all about timing and proper etiquette; both staples of the Falcone family… 

“You’re late,” his mother snapped as he stepped into the grand foyer.

“Apologies,” Vito replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Carina’s cheek. “I was delayed.”

It was the truth. He’d been trying to close a contract for a personal project uptown. It was off the books, funded entirely with his own money. As far as Vito knew, his parents had no knowledge of the business venture, and he planned to keep it that way. 

Carina clucked her tongue in rebuke. “You’ve kept our guests waiting. Your father told you to come early for a reason.”

Vito managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. His mother was overly dramatic, so it was hard to tell whether or not his tardiness was actually a problem. Vito followed her into the sprawling living room, schooling his face to mild interest as he waited for his father to bring out these “guests.” He was about to take a seat when Ivo’s office door opened. 

“Vito!” A young woman raced over to him, practically throwing herself into the Alpha’s arms.

“Serena!” the older gentleman next to Ivo called out. “Calm yourself, child!”

“Sorry, Papa,” Serena replied, unwrapping her arms from around Vito’s neck. She took a few steps back then dropped into a perfect courtesy. “Hello, Mr. Falcone,” she said in Italian. “It’s good to see you again.” 

It took Vito several moments to process what was happening. He hadn’t seen his intended for close to a year. She was as beautiful as he remembered; raven hair, dark almond shaped eyes, and a body that over-flowed in all the right places. She was an Omega meant for breeding, and would no doubt give her Alpha a plethora of children. That Alpha, of course, being Vito…

“Rena,” Vito said, unable to hide his shock. “What are you doing here?”

The girl’s lovely features twisted into a pout. “I thought you knew I was coming. Papa said—”

“Serena, darling, why don’t we go and fetch our things?” Carina suggested, addressing her in Italian. 

“Yes, Mrs. Falcone,” she answered without hesitation. With one final smile directed at Vito, she followed the older woman out of the room.

Vito stared after them, waiting until they were gone before turning on his father. “What are you doing?!” he demanded.

“Stopping you from making a mistake,” Ivo spat. “I don’t know who this other Omega is, but I will not allow you to ruin your future by claiming one of the whores you keep in rotation!”

“You had no right to bring her here without my consent!” Vito roared.

“Your consent?” Ivo snorted. “I don’t need your fucking consent, boy! This arrangement was set before you were even born! I’ve allowed you to have your fun, but playtime is over. I had Bruno fly his daughter here two days ago. She will attend the wedding with you, staying on your arm at all times. We’ll let the rumors spread, then announce the wedding two weeks from today.”

“I can’t believe this,” Vito growled. 

Ignoring his son’s anger, Ivo continued. “I will personally inform Luca of the wedding this evening. It was sanctioned by his father, but I’ve no doubt he’ll agree to it as well.”

“ _I_ didn’t agree to this!” Vito countered. 

“Are you saying you don’t wish to marry my daughter?” Bruno asked in Italian.

Vito struggled for an answer, sending the old man into a tizzy. Bruno went off on both Ivo and his son, reminding them of how sought after Serena was. So much so, that she’d even been considered as a mate for Luca Vittori.

“His wishes are irrelevant, Bruno,” Ivo replied, his unyielding gaze locked on Vito. “This wedding will happen whether my son’s likes it or not.”

****

***

****

****  


Gabriel entered the wedding reception behind Luca and Hayden. All the other guests had already taken their seats, so their arrival was witnessed by every pair of eyes in the room. Gabriel wanted to turn and run back to the door, but Hayden had been teaching him that appearance was 90% of the game. If you look confident, then people will believe you are. So Gabriel kept his head held high, waiting for Luca to pull out his chair once Hayden was seated.  


“Breathe,” Hayden whispered, smiling at Gabriel with the kind of intimacy reserved only for friends. The blonde leaned in like they were exchanging an amusing secret, absently adjusting Gabriel’s tie. “Smile,” he added. “You look the part, so act the part.”

“I can’t do this,” Gabriel wheezed. The suit he wore fit him perfectly, but it suddenly felt tight and constricting. “Everyone is looking at us.”

“Of course they are,” Hayden replied, patting his hand. “That’s the point, little one. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself. Luca and I never stay long at these things. We’re the last to arrive and the first to leave during formal events like this. We’ll eat, dance to a few songs, then head home.”

Gabriel nodded, but his stomach continued to flip and flop throughout the meal. Everyone around him was laughing and talking, but he could barely keep his fork moving from the plate to his mouth. When the dancing started, Luca seemed eager to get his mate to the dance floor, so Gabriel was left at the table alone.

“Would you like to dance?”

Gabriel looked up at the female Alpha, frowning at the request. She was tall, slender, and absolutely gorgeous. “You want to dance?” he asked. “With me?”

She smiled encouragingly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

The Alpha extended her hand, and Gabriel took it after a few moments of deliberation. He didn’t recognize her, but one glance at the table where his father was sitting told him that she was someone important. Silvio was smiling from ear to ear, nodding his head in approval.

“I’m Ilaria Montanaro,” the Alpha said.

“Head of the Montanaro family?” Gabriel asked in awe. They were the second-ranked family, newly ascended to the prestigious rank.

“Not yet,” she chuckled. “But soon. And you’re Gabriel, right?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Gabriel Romano.” The addition of his last name was a warning of sorts. His way of telling the woman that he was well below her status.

“I know who your family is,” she said with a smile.

“Then why are you dancing with me?” Gabriel asked. It was a bold question, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Because there isn’t an Alpha in this room who’s been able to take their eyes off you. I was just lucky enough to get to you first.”

Gabriel laughed loudly, shaking his head at her words. “Yeah right!”

“It’s the truth!” she defended. “You look incredible tonight. That color suits you.” 

Glancing down at the maroon suit he wore, Gabriel instinctively smoothed the front. “You think?”

Ilaria’s appreciative gaze moved down the length of the Omega’s body. “I know.” 

Gabriel blushed, allowing the female to pull him into her arms and dance him around the floor. He made sure not to press up against her, afraid she might feel his pregnant belly. As they moved, she asked him question about himself, seeming genuinely interested in getting to know him.

“So,” Ilaria asked, “how long have you know Hayden?”

Gabriel stopped mid-step, the smile on his face fading away. He let out a short, humorless laugh, wondering how he could have been stupid enough not to see what this really was. “That’s why you asked me to dance, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Gabriel pushed her away. “This is about Hayden, not me.”

“That’s not true, I—”

“Excuse me,” Gabriel said. “I’m not feeling well.”

“Here,” Ilaria offered. “Let me take you to the restroom.”

The Alpha’s arm went around his shoulders, but he pushed her away. “I don’t need an escort,” he snapped, stomping off towards the exit. 

Gabriel felt like raging and crying all at the same time. He was furious for being so stupid, and devastated that he’d been so easily seduced. Of course Ilaria wasn’t interested in _him_. She was interested in what she could get from him. Hayden had warned him not to entertain these Alphas. He’d told Gabriel that members of the family would try to use him to get information about the Vittori family. This wasn’t the first time he’d been approached, but it was the first time he’d been taken in by the rouse. Ilaria had made him feel good about himself, and for minute he was able to forget about all the uncertainty of his future. The little bit of joy she’d offered was as fake as the smile on her gorgeous face. 

Gabriel was halfway to the door when he saw Vito. His heart soared at the sight of the handsome Alpha. Then immediately plummeted when he saw the gorgeous woman hanging off his arm… Gabriel couldn’t move. He felt like he was bolted to the floor. The shock of the scene, combined with his disappointing dance, unleashed a wave of tears Gabriel wasn’t able to stop. Vito did a double take when he saw him, but by then it was too late for the Omega to hide his reaction.

Gabriel forced himself to look away, running to the door in hopes of an escape. He could barely see through the veil of tears, so he stumbled and bumped his way through the crowd. He was almost out of the building when he was snatched up mid-run. He tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth. He was dragged to the coat room, the door slamming shut behind them. It was dark inside, the only light coming from a small window at the back wall. The second he was released, Gabriel let out a scream. His captor had him pinned up against the array of coats, that large hand covering his mouth once more.

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Vito hissed. 

Gabriel immediately stilled in the Alpha’s arms, and, using both hands, reached up to pull Vito’s palm away from his mouth.

“Why are you… here?” the Omega asked in confusion. “Y-you were with that woman. You two were—”

Before he could finish the sentence or get an answer to his question, Vito was kissing him. The Alpha claimed Gabriel’s lips like he owned them, using his tongue to plunder the warm, wet depths of his mouth. Those strong hands moved to underdress Gabriel, but those lips never left his. 

“Vito... stop… we can’t…”

The Alpha swallowed every protest, making sounds that were somewhere between growls and moans.

“Jesus!” Vito hissed, pulling back all of a sudden. “You still reek of that bitch!” Gabriel blinked in confusion, yelping when the Alpha ripped off his belt. “Did you enjoy the way she held you?” Vito bit out. “Do you prefer her touch over mine?”

“N-no, I—”

Vito had Gabriel’s pants off and the Omega up on the check-in counter in the same breath. 

“Did you tell her I ruined you,” he grunted, working to undo the front of his own pants. “How I plowed through this pussy and dumped my cum in you?” 

Gabriel shook his head frantically, struggling to hold onto the Alpha. Everything was happening so fast. He should have been afraid or panicked; fighting desperately to stop the carnal onslaught. But instead he felt absolute elation! He couldn’t remember a single moment in his life when he’d been so happy. He had no idea how or why this was all happening, but he never wanted it to end. As rough and demanding as Vito was, the Alpha managed to hold back his true anger. His words were harsh and cruel, but he held Gabriel with such care; cupping his cheeks and caressing the soft skin of his thigh as though every part of the Omega was precious to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered against the Alpha’s lips.

Vito stared down at him, his dark eyes swirling with a thousand questions at once. “Sorry for what?” he demanded.

“For… l-letting her touch me,” Gabriel stammered. “I’ll never let another Alpha touch me again.”

Vito let out another vicious growl, crushing their lips together in a painful kiss. He tore open Gabriel’s shirt, burying his head in the crook of the Omega’s neck and inhaling deeply. “Why do you smell so good?!” he groaned, licking and sucking the tender skin. 

“Vito, wait!” Gabriel gasped, shoving at Vito’s chest. He wanted the bite; he knew it was coming, but when the Alpha’s hands moved down he would find—!

All at once the haze of lust evaporated. Vito jerked back, snatching his hand away from Gabriel’s belly. The Alpha was panting as though he’d just run a marathon, looking from the Omega’s protruding belly, to Gabriel’s face, and then back again. 

“Get down,” Vito commanded, waiting for Gabriel to slip off the counter. 

With his clothes falling off him, Gabriel struggled to cover himself, but Vito refuse to let him. The Alpha forced him out of his shirt so that all the Omega wore were his socks and shoes, and the crooked tie still around his neck. His pants were around his ankles, and his once perfectly coiffed hair was a tangled mess around his flushed face. Gabriel flinched when Vito moved forward and caressed his pregnant belly, squeezing his eyes shut for fear of the disgust he would see on the Alpha’s face.

“Is it mine?” Vito asked, his voice strained but oddly… calm.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open, his heart clenching when he saw the sorrowful look in Vito’s eyes. Somehow, the sadness Gabriel saw there was worse than any anger or disgust.

“Yes,” Gabriel whispered. 

Vito inhaled sharply, taking a step back as though touching Gabriel caused him pain. “Are you going to keep it?”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

Vito ran a hand down his mouth, and if not for his now straight face and stoic stance, Gabriel would have thought he’d heard fear in the Alpha’s voice.

“I can’t claim you,” Vito said. “And I can’t claim that baby.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I-is it because of that woman you were with?”

Vito paused a moment, but nodded in affirmation. “Yes. She’s my fiancée. We’re set to wed within the month.”

“B-but you left her,” Gabriel countered. “You left her to come to me!” 

Vito pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. The man looked as though he was at war with the deepest, darkest part of his soul. There was a flicker of emotion across the Alpha’s handsome features, but it was gone so fast, Gabriel couldn't identify it.

“I can’t claim you,” Vito repeated. “Which means… I can’t claim the child.”

This time when the Alpha spoke, there was an insistence to his tone. There was more to Vito’s words, but what, Gabriel didn’t know; didn’t want to know…

“So that’s it?” Gabriel asked, his voice breaking with emotion. “I tell you I’m carrying your child and you… don’t care?”

Vito licked his lips, glancing at the door of the coat room. He looked as though he expected someone to burst through it at any moment, but when no one came, he turned his gaze back to Gabriel.

“You don’t understand,” the Alpha replied. “If my— If it’s discovered that you’re pregnant with _my child_ …” Vito’s words trailed off, and for the first time since they’d met, Gabriel was able to identify, without a doubt, one of the Alpha’s emotions. It was fear…

“You coward,” Gabriel hissed, pulling up his pants.

“You don’t understand,” Vito argued.

“I understand enough! You used me! You took my virginity like it meant nothing to you! And now that there are _real_ consequences, you… you…!” Gabriel shrieked in anger. “You did this to me! You ruined my life, and I’m the one who has to deal with it! My reputation is in pieces, my life is over! But you? You get to marry little Miss Perfect and live happily ever after!”

“I don’t want her!” Vito exclaimed.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Gabriel demanded. “You said you were mine! You said you were my Alpha! I gave you my submission and now you’re just going to throw me away?!”

“I can’t claim you!”

“Yeah, you said that already! Twice!” Gabriel pulled his shirt closed, scrambling to grab his jacket. Before Vito could give him another excuse, Gabriel made a beeline for the door. He pulled it open just as the Alpha grabbed his wrist.

“Let him go, Vito,” Hayden commanded. The blonde was standing in the doorway, a bag in one hand and a gun in the other. “Now.”

Vito released Gabriel’s wrist, practically snarling in disdain at the Vittori Omega. “You knew, didn’t you? You fucking cunt! You’ve known this whole time!”

“Well...not the _whole_ time,” Hayden answered, his voice dripping with condensation. 

“Of course not,” Vito snarled. “Just long enough to try and play me. Is the baby even mine?” he bit out, snatching Gabriel by the neck and pinning him to the door.

“Easy there, pretty boy,” Hayden jeered, pressing the barrel of the gun to Vito’s temple. 

Vito released his neck and Gabriel immediately ran to Hayden. He hid behind the Omega, clutching the blonde’s arm for dear life.

“Now then,” Hayden said, lowering the gun slightly, but never taking his finger off the trigger. “We all know whose baby it is, Mr. Falcone,” Hayden continued, his smile positively feral. “And this is quite the narrative if I do say so myself. The big bad wolf, preying on the innocent rabbit... You took his virginity… Bred him… _Abandoned_ him… and left him helpless.” 

“And you were conveniently there to rescue him?” 

Hayden shrugged. “What can I say? I have impeccable timing.”

“I’m not the one,” Vito said in warning. “Whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to end well. I’m not going to claim him. Especially not when he’s your puppet!”

“I think you’ve made that perfectly clear,” Hayden replied, moving out of the doorway and gesturing for Vito to leave. “You should get back to the party, Mr. Falcone. I believe your pretty little fiancée is looking for you.”

Vito straightened his suit, and fixing his hair he shoved passed Hayden. For a brief moment, that dark gaze landed on Gabriel once more, but gone was the flurry of unreadable emotions that had been swirling in their onyx depths. 

Gabriel watched as Vito disappeared into the ballroom, waiting until that moment to break down. Hayden practically had to carry him back into the coat room, but to his relief, the blonde let him cry as long and hard as he needed. Only when Gabriel lifted his head did Hayden speak.

“It’s time to go, little one,” the Vittori Omega announced. He opened the bag and pulled out a fresh pair clothing. “I brought these in anticipation of Vito claiming you,” he admitted. “Alphas are animals in a rut, so I assumed he’d shred your clothes.”

Gabriel showed Hayden his button-less shirt. “He didn’t claim me, but he still destroyed my suit. I should make him pay to replace it.”

A burst of laughter erupted from Gabriel’s lips, causing Hayden to join him. The irony of the moment, no matter how painful it might be, was not lost on either of them. 

 

“Why did I think he could love me like I love him?” Gabriel asked, taking the clothes from Hayden.

“It’s the curse of being an Omega.”

Gabriel nodded solemnly, pulling on the fresh set of clothes. “I guess I’ll go home then. Figure things out in the morning.”

“Sorry, kid, but that’s not possible,” Hayden replied. “It’s not safe for you here.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Vito is going to tell his father about you and that baby. It’ll be a shit storm, but now that he thinks I’m using you as a weapon to take him down, he and the Falcone’s will need to regroup. Vito I can anticipate, Ivo… Ivo is another matter entirely.”

“Meaning what?” Gabriel asked in confusion.

“Meaning, you’re leaving on a private jet in…” Hayden paused, looking at his watch, “49 minutes.”

“But I-I… I can’t just leave. I have to tell my parents! I need to—!”

“Already taken care of. Luca has a meeting set with your father tomorrow afternoon. He’ll brief Silvio on everything up to now, and once you’re safe, we can execute Plan B.”

“Plan B? What’s that?!”

“We don’t have time to go over the plan again,” Hayden all but growled. Gabe almost broke down in a fresh wave of tears before Hayden grabbed his face and told him to focus. “Listen to me, Gabriel. I know you’re scared. I’ve been in your position before. I know all of this is hard to process. But right now, that baby needs to be your _only_ concern.”

“You think he’ll hurt the baby?!” Hayden released his face and pursed his lips, considering his next words carefully.

“ _If_ Vito takes that Cipriani bitch as his mate; which he might be stupid and spiteful enough to actually do, your child will be a threat to any legitimate heir she gives him.”

“But the baby could be a Beta!” Gabriel countered. “Or an Omega!”

Hayden snorted. “Carina gave Ivo three Alphas. And Vito’s brothers have produced nothing but Alphas. Trust me, little one. You’re carrying his heir. Now, the best case scenario? Vito comes to his senses, and claims you before it’s too late. But I’m not willing to take that chance. I need to get you someplace Ivo can’t reach you.”

“I-I can’t do this!” Gabriel whimpered. He gripped the counter for support, rubbing his belly protectively. “I can’t—”

“You have to, Gabriel!” Hayden cut off his protest. “I know what the Falcone’s are capable of! They’ve killed for less at stake! You and your child’s existence is a threat they won’t hesitate to eliminate. So if you wanna live—” Hayden thrust the bag into his hands. “If you want to protect yourself, _and_ your baby, you’ll get your ass on that plane.”

“What about Hanna?” Gabriel asked, finally remembering their conversation back at Hayden’s brownstone. “You said she would come with me!”

“She’ll be 3 hours behind you,” Hayden answered, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist and dragging him to the door. When he pulled it open, a large female Alpha was waiting for them.

“Ella will take you to the airport,” Hayden said. “I trust her with my daughter’s life, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I’ll take good care of you, Mr. Romano,” Ella said, bowing her head respectfully. “I’ll call when he’s in the air,” she added, addressing Hayden.

The blonde nodded, then turned to say his goodbyes to Gabriel. “This isn’t over yet,” he said. “Vito is a dumb son of a bitch; there’s no denying it, but just remember, he _chose_ you for a reason.”

“But he didn’t choose me,” Gabriel whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. 

Hayden smiled reassuringly. “Oh, but he did. And more than once.”

“But—“

“Trust me, Gabriel. _You’re_ the one he wants. He’s just too fucking stupid to figure that out. Now go. I’ll be in touch.”

Without another word, Hayden spun on his heels, leaving him alone with Ella. Gabriel waited until the blonde disappeared into the ballroom before looking up at his escort. The woman was a formidable Alpha, but the expression on her face was one of compassion and understanding.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Romano,” Ella said, gesturing Gabriel towards exit. “Mr. Vittori has everything well in hand.”


	7. The Fall...

Vito was furious! He was being manipulated, but neither Hayden nor Gabriel understood how dangerous of a game they were playing. Was the child his? Vito wasn't foolish enough to deny that. But the moment; the absolute _second_ he claimed Gabriel and acknowledged the baby as his, Ivo would kill them both. Vito knew that for a fact, and cruel as he might be, he would not allow any harm to fall upon Gabriel or the child. Their child...

Vito had wanted to explain all that Gabriel, but how do you tell someone that claiming them meant signing their death warrant? Add the fact that he was contractually bound to Serena Cipriani, and the situation became a complete and total clusterfuck. And the icing on the shit cake? Hayden fucking Vittori. The meddlesome Omega had no clue how much was at risk, and whatever the blonde’s endgame was, it would most certainly end with both Vito and Gabriel dead. Everything was a mess, but the one thing Vito knew for certain was that he could _not_ let his father find out about the child. Ivo had done everything except sell his soul to the devil, and all so that Vito could seize what he believed was their inevitable victory... 

Once upon a time, the Falcone’s had run the Family, but their greed and miscalculations had led to their downfall. The Vittori's had risen to claim the throne, and the Falcone’s were left with nothing and no one. Many believed that was the end for them, but as they’d proven on more than one occasion, it's unwise to underestimate a Falcone. After several profitable investments, the re-forging of trust and alliances, and a strict adherence to Family law, the Falcone’s had dragged themselves from the ashes and were reborn as one of the most powerful families within the organization; second only to the Vittori’s. Ivo had always known he would not be the one to reclaim the throne, but he'd done everything in his power to make sure his son would. 

Bruno Cipriani was a major player in Ivo's plan, and the price of the Alpha's support required Vito to marry Bruno’s eldest daughter, Serena. This arrangement had been in the works since before Vito and Serena were even born, and was the culmination of several decades' worth of negotiations and renegotiations. Gabriel and the child he carried threatened _everything_ the Falcone’s had been working towards for close to 70 years. Needless to say, Ivo would have the boy killed without a second thought, which meant secrecy was of the essence. 

Unfortunately, Hayden's meddling complicated everything. Vito could have come to an arrangement with Gabriel. Set him and the baby up in luxury for the rest of their lives provided his connection to them remained a secret. But now... now they were all fucked. There was no telling who else might know; whose tongue might slip during casual conversations. It was a miracle that Ivo didn’t know already, but it wouldn’t be long before whispers started to reach the male’s ears. Vito had to figure out a way to protect them all, but first he had to make it through the rest of the God-awful wedding reception... 

Despite the thoughts and emotions raging within him, Vito managed to play his part for the remainder of the evening. He introduced Serena to everyone of importance, and made sure she was smiling and content for the entire reception. They did, however, leave shortly after Luca and Hayden. Not once did Vito or the Vittori Omega exchange so much as a glance in each other's direction, but the tension was still there; so palpable it was a wonder they weren’t suffocated by it. This was compounded by the fact that Gabriel did not return to the party with his escort. A fact many of the guests noticed.

By the time Vito and Serena were on the way back to his parents' house, Vito was at his limit. He could no longer pretend to be kind, nor could he act like his fiancée didn't irritate the fuck out of him. She reminded him of his mother; sweet and polite on the outside, but just as vicious and cutthroat behind closed doors. The girl believed they were perfectly suited for one another, and once upon a time, that was probably true. Vito had always respected the woman, mainly because she understood his nature in a way that few ever would.

Vito had no doubt they would have made an incredible team, but when he looked at her now, all he saw was misery. A relationship like the one Ivo and Carina had. No love or affection, only a shared desire for power. Vito had been content to have that same connection with Serena, but Gabriel's sudden and unexpected appearance in his life had changed more than Vito was willing to admit. At least, until now… He looked over at Serena. She was sitting next him in the limo; each and every one of her perfect features, highlighted by the street lamps they passed by. It was then Vito realized one, simple truth: Perfect as she might be, Serena had nothing he wanted, and everything he didn't...

"Vito, darling. What's wrong?" Serena asked in Italian. 

For the hundredth time that night, Vito forced himself to smile. "Nothing, love," he answered, patting her hand reassuringly. 

She frowned, but said nothing else until they were standing in front of the door to his parents’ home. Carina and Ivo had gone inside already, leaving the two “lovebirds” to say good night. Serena and her father would remain guests of the Falcone’s until the wedding, after which, Bruno would return to Italy. 

“Sleep well,” Vito said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"I'm not a fool, Vito," she said, pulling away before his lips could kiss her. "And I'm well aware of your... sexual preference," she added bluntly, clearly irritated. "Your mother told me that there might be another Omega in your life. A _male_ one,” she added, a bite to her tone. 

"I’m not sure what my mother told you, but—"

Serena held up her hand to stop him. "I don't care one way or the other. Provided you are... discreet, you may fuck whomever you wish."

Vito blinked in confusion. Serena wasn't one to hold her tongue, but she rarely spoke her mind so freely. 

"I may never have your love,” she continued, “but I will have _you_. And considering our circumstances, I believe that’s a fair arrangement, is it not?"

Vito paused before nodding. "It is," he replied carefully. 

She smiled then. "Good. I’m glad you agree, because I didn't come all this way to lose. I’ve waited my entire life for you, Vito. I’ll die before I let you go." 

"I will do my duty, Rena. I always do." 

"And what duty is that?” she asked curiously. Her mouth formed an attractive pout, but her ice cold eyes bore into the very soul of him. “I'm starting to question where your loyalties lie. I see the wedge between you and your father. Something's changed." 

Vito shifted uneasily on his feet. "That's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Serena's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she nodded in reply. "Then I will trust _my_ Alpha, and never speak of it again. But," she added, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I will always be here; at your side. I'm loyal to you, _not_ your father." 

Serena left Vito on the front step lost in his thoughts. He understood her meaning well enough, but he would not allow his mind to travel down that road. To do so meant contemplating an act of patricide, and though he could not say for sure whether or not he _loved_ his father, Vito knew he could never sink to that level of betrayal. Not yet anyway...

*******

Once more, Gabriel found himself on a long and painful journey, but this time he didn’t feel so alone. He rubbed his belly lovingly, oddly comforted by the knowledge that his little companion was there with him.

The jet he flew on was massive. It was equipped with all the comforts of home, including a massive king-sized bed, full bathroom, and food served by his own personal flight attendant. There were also two guards that had accompanied him, but they remained in the front portion of the plane so that Gabriel could have his privacy. 

After a semi-real meal and a few hours of sleep, Gabriel managed to drag himself to the shower. He'd been avoiding it; wanting to keep Vito's scent on him for as long as possible. That part of his life was over now, and the second he washed his Alpha's scent away, it would officially be the end. Gabriel didn't bother to hold back the tears. He'd slumped to the shower floor, sobbing until the water ran cold. He managed to dry himself and dress, but he found himself back in the bed, curled up and trying to inhale the last vestiges of Vito's scent that had transferred from his body to the sheets. 

When they finally landed, the younger of Gabriel's guards came to get him. His name was William, and he was undeniably a handsome Alpha. Tall with broad shoulders and sandy blonde hair, he seemed to always have a smile on his face. Gabriel couldn't bring himself to smile, but seeing the Alpha do so made him want to at least try.

"Are you ready, sir?" William asked. 

"Yes," Gabriel replied. 

"We'll get you settled at the house, then one of us will come back and get your friend." 

"Will you... be staying with us?” Gabriel asked. “You and Sam?" 

William smiled, nodding as he lifted Gabriel's bag. "Those are our orders. Don't worry, sir. You’re safe with us." 

"You can call me Gabriel if you'd like," he replied, trying to smile, but failing miserably. 

"That's kind of you to offer, sir, but seeing as that's not your name anymore, it's probably best I stick with 'sir.'"

"Right, of course," Gabriel replied, his cheeks warming. His new name was Leonardo Monroe, but he was quite sure he’d never get used to it. 

"What's taking so long?" Sam huffed, the older Alpha coming back to check on them. 

"Nothing, boss," William replied. "We were just—" 

"I told you no flirting." Sam said gruffly. 

"I wasn't," William replied, just as Gabriel said, "We weren't!" 

Sam looked between the two men then rolled his eyes. "We're already behind schedule. Get the boy’s stuff and let's go." 

The trip to the safe house was a quiet affair. William tried to start a few more conversations, but Gabriel didn't have the energy to engage. By the time they made it to the small cottage-like house, Gabriel was exhausted all over again. 

“Are you hungry, sir?” William asked. “You didn’t eat much on the plane.” 

“No,” he mumbled, barely managing to drag himself across the threshold. “I just… I want to…” 

Gabriel would have hit the floor if William hadn’t caught him. Maybe he should eat. The thought flitted through his mind as the Alpha hoisted him into his arms. Gabriel was feeling light-headed, and he’d only eaten a portion of the meal he’d been served on the plane. Add the fact that he’d barely eaten at the reception, and Gabriel was coming up on 16 hours without any real food. 

“I’m tired,” Gabriel whispered, resting his head on William’s shoulder. The male’s scent filled the Omega’s nostrils, and pleasant as it might be, it made Gabriel stomach turn. It smelled… wrong. Like a piece of fruit left in the sun too long, it smelled sickeningly sweet. 

“I’ll get you to the bed,” William replied, his voice soft and somewhat soothing. 

Gabriel was asleep before they made it up the stairs. His dreams were filled with images of Vito. Nothing concrete, only snips and slivers pulled from Gabriel’s memory. He woke up to the sound of someone singing. It was an old Swedish lullaby, and it was a song he knew well. Gabriel forced his eyes open, realizing then that he’d been crying in his sleep. He was clutching one of the pillows to his chest, and trembling like a newborn kitten. 

“It’s alright,” Hanna whispered, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. “I’m here now.” 

“Hanna,” he sobbed, allowing the woman to pull him into her arms. There was no need to exchange words. Gabriel’s pain was swallowing him whole, and if not for Hanna’s embrace, he was certain he would have drowned. 

“I made Spenasoppa,” she whispered. “You may not be hungry, but your little one is. How about we try a bowl?”

As if on cue, Gabriel’s stomach growled. He could smell the savory aroma of the spinach soup, and it made his mouth water. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

Hanna helped Gabriel out of the bed, holding his hand as they descended down the narrow staircase. When they’d first arrived, Gabriel hadn’t bothered to take in the décor, but now that he was relatively awake, he could at least appreciate the home Hayden and Luca had so graciously provided. 

Unlike the Vittori’s ornate and modern brownstone, this cottage-like house fit perfectly into the countryside they’d driven through. It was a small dwelling; only two bedrooms and one bathroom from what he could tell. From the floors to the countertops, everything appeared to be made by hand, carved and built with love. The kitchen was only big enough for two at a time, but there was a small round table in the center that was perfect for intimate meals. The tiny living room was off to the side. It held a cozy couch, a fireplace, and a large TV that looked out of place in the quaint and rustic space. 

As Gabriel was exploring, a secret door he’d somehow missed, opened from behind the couch. He yelped in surprise, breathing a sigh of sigh of relief when he saw William step into the living. 

“Sorry, sir,” William said. “Sam and I are just setting up.” 

“What’s in there?” Gabriel asked curiously, trying to look around William’s massive frame. 

“Um… it’s hard to explain,” he answered, running a hand through his hair nervously. “It’s sort of a… panic room, I guess. If something happens, we can secure you and Miss Hanna inside. Oh, and it holds a shit ton of weapons, too.” 

“Watch your mouth!” Sam snapped, shoving William out of the way. “Remember who you’re speaking to.” Bowing his head respectfully to Gabriel, he added, “You needn’t worry about anything, sir. Our boss picked this location for a reason. It’s close enough to town for supplies, but far enough away that no one would think to come looking this far out.” 

“Exactly,” William grinned. ‘There’s even a set of tunnels in case—”

Sam growled at the younger Alpha. “Would you stop worrying him?!” he snapped. Looking back at Gabriel, the man forced a smile. It seemed out of place on his scarred face, but it managed to make the Alpha look less terrifying. “You let us worry about everything, sir. We’ll take care of you and your friend.” 

“Gabriel!” Hanna called. “Food is ready!”

“You go eat,” Sam said. “Will and I have a few more… preparations to make.” 

Gabriel frowned at the strange pause the Alpha made, but he was too hungry to be curious. He turned the corner into the kitchen, his stomach growling when the delicious aroma hit him full on. 

“Sit down and eat,” Hanna said, smiling over her shoulder as she prepared two more bowls. “We stopped in town on the way here,” she added, gesturing to the sliced bread. “It’s fresh, so help yourself.” 

Gabriel sat down in one of the wooden chairs, picking up his spoon and stirring the steaming soup. He wanted to eat. He was starving in fact. But he couldn’t summon the energy to lift the spoon to his lips. 

“You have to eat,” Hanna insisted, taking a seat beside him. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but you have to remember that none of it is the baby’s fault.” 

“I know that,” Gabriel said, tears welling in his eyes. “I just…”

“No,” she said firmly. “No excuses. Everything else has to come second. We’re going to take all this one day at a time,” she added, her voice softening. “And if necessary, we’ll take it one hour at a time. Or one minute! For right now,” she said, taking a piece of bread and setting it on his plate, “we’re going to focus on taking one bite at a time. Okay?”

Gabriel nodded, finally eating a spoonful of the soup. His stomach growled in gratitude, and, under Hanna’s watchful eye, Gabriel managed to eat his entire bowl along with a small piece of bread. 

True to her word, Hanna helped Gabriel move from one minute to the next. They filled their days with old movies, cooking and car rides through the country. They’d even travelled to the small town, with William and Sam close behind. No one paid them any attention, and once Gabriel assumed his new look to match his new identity, he was practically unrecognizable. His hair had been cut short and dyed several shades darker than his natural color. And, at William’s suggestion, he wore a pair of non-prescription glasses that obscured most of his face. It was only a few small changes, but not even Gabriel could recognize himself when he looked in the mirror. 

Before he knew it, 4 months had passed. As his belly swelled, Gabriel’s excitement started to outweigh his heartache. He missed Vito, and he knew in his heart that he would never feel for someone else what he’d felt for the Falcone Alpha. But none of that mattered anymore. He had a baby to prepare for; an entire life he would be responsible for protecting. Gabriel and Hanna had yet to determine where they would go, but as the weeks passed without a hint of trouble, they slipped into a familiar pattern. Finally, Gabriel woke up one day feeling like he could breathe again. And as his due date drew closer, and the preparations for the baby increased, he found himself thinking less about Vito, and more about the little life he’d soon bring into the world.

*******

Vito had managed to push the wedding back three times, but as 1 month turned into 4; he was quickly running out of excuses. Bruno had been forced to return to Italy; he had a business to run after all, but Serena had stayed behind, remaining a guest in Ivo and Carina’s home. The girl had taken to the city like a fish in water, and with her father’s riches to sustain her indefinitely; she and Carina flitted about city like they owned it. Everywhere she went, Serena announced herself as Vito Falcone’s fiancée, so at this point _everyone_ in the Family knew about their engagement. Wherever she went, Serena was treated like the princess she was, and no one was more doting than Vito.

It was exhausting to say the least. The longer he spent catering to Serena’s every whim, the clearer it became how ill-matched they were. She was spoiled and vicious, rotten to her very core. She demanded every moment of his free time, growing more and more insistent each time Vito postponed their wedding. He could feel himself coming unhinged, using work to keep himself as focused as possible. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t last much longer. It was only a matter of time before he was forced to make his decision. 

It was at the beginning of month 5 that Vito reached his breaking point. He’d been searching for Gabriel ever since Hayden Vittori had spirited the boy away. Every lead he’d found had dried up, and he was left with nothing but empty whispers that led to dead ends. The time was drawing close: The day when Gabriel would give birth to their child. By Vito’s estimation, the boy was entering his 9th month of pregnancy. He was almost out of time, and at this point he was passed the point of desperation. His need to find Gabriel had bled into every aspect of his existence, until finally… it consumed him. He had no idea what he was going to do when he found the boy, but Vito decided he’d figure that out once he had Gabriel back in his arms...

Vito left his office around 5 o’clock that evening. He’d promised to dine with his parents and Serena at 6 pm, which gave him just enough time to meet with one of his contacts. Supposedly, the man had found a promising lead. Something about Prague… It was likely another dead end, but Vito needed to be sure. He arrived at the rendezvous point 15 minutes early, but after 30 minutes of waiting, it was obvious that something had happened. Vito was forced to head to his parents’ house, arriving right on time despite the delay. He was greeted by their butler, but as he entered the foyer, he saw no sign of anyone. 

“They’re in the office, sir,” the elderly butler said, taking Vito’s coat. 

An ominous aura settled on Vito’s shoulders. He didn’t believe in coincidences, and as his brain pieced together the events of the last several days, he realized this was a setup. He un-holstered his gun, taking the safety off and pulling back the slide so there was a bullet in the chamber. Putting the weapon back in the holster, Vito took a deep breath and knocked on the office door. He didn’t know what to expect when he opened it, but he would definitely be ready. 

When he entered the office, his father was seated at his desk. Carina was sitting on the gilded couch off to the left; Serena in her arms weeping. Both women glanced at Vito when he stepped into the room, and he didn’t miss the scowl Serena gave him before her sobs were renewed. 

“Of all my sons, I never thought it would be you,” Ivo said. 

Vito remained quiet, taking in the lay of the land as his father continued.

“I give you the keys to the castle, and the first thing you do is get some no-name, low-class Omega pregnant.”

Vito’s eyes widened, his stomach plummeting to his feet. 

“Oh, yes,” Ivo replied, answering the question Vito hadn’t asked. “I know all about your little… love affair with the Romano boy. Though I have to admit, the baby was a surprise.”

“It’s not what you think,” Vito answered, his mind scrambling for an explanation that he couldn’t string together. 

“I’m sure,” Ivo snickered, rolling his eyes when Serena started wailing louder. “But what I can’t understand is why it’s taken so long for you to find him. You should have handled this the moment you found out. Instead, you allowed that whore of an Omega, Hayden, to get involved. And now a simple elimination has turned into—”

“Elimination?” Vito whispered. 

“Of course,” Ivo said dismissively. “Thankfully, Carlisle came to me before he met with you.” 

‘That son of a bitch,’ Vito cursed inwardly. No wonder the bastard didn’t meet him. 

“And now that we have a confirmed location,” Vito added, “we can—”

“Where is he?” Vito demanded. 

It was obvious who Vito meant by “he”, but Ivo’s brow furrowed in confusion before he answered. “A little town outside of Prague,” Ivo replied. “I have to admit, we got lucky. I underestimated the Vittori bitch, but that’ll never happen again. We will rectify this… mistake, quickly and quietly. After that, we will set our sights on Luca and his family. I fear our time is running out. We need to move before they piece together our plan.”

Vito’s jaw tightened, but he did his best not to show his panic. “What’s the name of the town?” he asked, probing for information. He just needed the name. He could warn Hayden on his way to the airport and—

“There’s no need to worry, son,” Ivo said. “The boy will be dead before Luca or his whore knows what’s happened. 

“You should have come to us sooner,” Carina interjected. “If this was why you were pushing back the wedding, then we could have—”

Vito pulled his gun and pointed it at his father. “What’s the name of the fucking town?!” He demanded. 

“Vito!” Carina shrieked. 

Ivo stood slowly to his feet, the look on his face completely unreadable. Was it anger Vito saw in his eyes? Disappointment? Betrayal? Oddly enough, Vito didn’t care. All he knew was that Gabriel was in immediate danger and he had to get to him first. 

“What are you doing?” Ivo hissed.

“Give me the name of the town,” Vito hissed back. 

“Amore,” Carina whispered, easing towards him. “Whatever this is, we can fix it.” 

“Listen to your mother, boy.” Ivo’s voice was laced with condensation, and the look he gave his son said, ‘I dare you…’

“Please, my love,” Carina begged her son. “Put the gun down.” 

Vito and his father stared each other down, each one waiting for the other to make the next move. 

“You think you’re in charge, don’t you?” Ivo snickered. “You think because you have the title, you have the control. I OWN YOU!” he roared. “If you think I’m going to let you ruin everything I’ve built, then you better shoot me now.” 

“Not before you tell me the name of the town,” Vito warned. 

“Ivo,” Carina pleaded, “let me speak to him. Please. I’ll take care of this, I promise.” 

Vito looked over at his mother, surprised to find Serena was long gone. The girl probably ran the second he’d pulled his gun…

Ivo fixed his suit jacket, and without acknowledging either of them, stepped from behind his desk. He walked passed them both like there hadn’t been a gun pointed at his chest moments ago. The second the door closed, Carina pulled her son into her arms and held him tight.

“He’s in Karlštejn,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll send the address to your phone. Go now. I’ll take care of your father.” 

Vito jerked backward. That wasn’t what he expected his mother to say. She was the first to preach adherence to the plan, and, more often than not, Ivo used the woman to help bend Vito to his will. Hence the reason the man agreed to let Vito and Carina speak alone in the first place. But here she was... telling him to defy his father and go rescue Gabriel. He couldn't help but be suspicious. 

“Why?” It was the only word Vito could get out. 

“Because I love you,” she answered simply, patting his cheek in adoration. “And I’ve _never_ loved him.” 

“He’s dangerous, mother,” Vito replied, his voice saturated with fear and worry. 

Carina smiled in reply. “Yes, he is. But so am I.”

*******

Vito was on the Vittori’s doorstep in 45 minutes. He had to stop by his apartment and grab his "go-bag" and passport. Luca answered the door and Vito shoved his way inside without some much as hello.

“Come right in,” Luca said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Though the Alpha sounded calm and nonchalant, Vito noted that he had a Glock 9 in his hand. Luca tucked the gun into the back of his pants, then walked to the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich he’d been eating.

“Jesus! I’ve been calling your phone non-stop for the past hour!” Vito said in a rush. “Gabriel’s in trouble. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need your jet.” 

Luca took a bite of his sandwich, chewing it lazily. He seemed unconcerned by Vito's request, grabbing his beer and taking a swig before finishing his sandwich. 

"Vito," Hayden said, coming down the stairs with his son in his arms. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Cut the bullshit!" Vito snapped. “I don’t have time for—” Vito’s words came to an abrupt end when he heard the click of the safety being removed from Luca’s gun. 

"I'd be very careful what comes out of your mouth next," Luca warned. "That's my mate you're speaking to." 

"It's alright, Capo," Hayden said with a knowing smile. "Mr. Falcone isn't here for us." 

God, how he hated this Omega... "I don't have time to exchange pleasantries," Vito growled. "My mate is in danger.” 

"Your _mate_?" Hayden asked curiously.

"For fuck's sake!" Vito roared. "Are you not listening? Gabriel is in danger! My father knows about the baby! He's already sent men to Karlštejn!" 

Luca and Hayden jumped into action simultaneously. Hayden handed off the bouncing baby boy to Luca then raced back up the stairs. The Vittori Alpha; his son in one hand and a beer in the other, made his way to his office. Vito had no idea what was happening, so he followed Luca into his office, ready to demand an explanation. Before he could ask, the Alpha picked up the landline and started dialing. The baby boy stared intently at Vito, gnawing his tiny fists while his father made the call. But as soon as he saw the buttons light up, he started reaching for the phone. 

"Vito, take him for a minute." Luca commanded.

"B-but I—" 

"You're wasting time!"

Vito swallowed tightly, but moved to take the boy. The child reached for him almost immediately, squealing happily when he was finally in his arms. He was so excited, he started slapping him in the face with his drool covered hands. Vito groaned in disgust, holding him at arm's length while Luca rummaged through his desk.

"They're moving now," Hayden said, jogging into the room, a disposable cell phone in his hand. "I'm not sure how far they'll get though. Gabriel is so far along.”

Vito's heart sank even lower, but he refused to let these people see his fear. "I think this belongs to you," he said, handing Hayden the baby. 

Despite the dire situation, Hayden managed a smirk as he took his little boy. "You're going to have one of these _real_ soon. Whatever hangups you’ve got, I suggest you get over them. Quick.”

Vito ignored the Omega, turning back to Luca. "What are you looking for?" 

When Luca replied, it was obvious he was speaking to Hayden. "No one is answering," he said. 

"Of course not," Hayden bit out. "Have you tried Ivan?" 

"He's not answering either. And Marco's cell phone is off." 

"What is going on?!" Vito demanded. 

"I'm trying to get you a plane!" Luca growled. "But none of my pilots are answering. My brother and his mate, Ivan, have two jets, but they're not—" 

The phone in Luca's hand rang as if on cue. "Jesus Christ, Ivan!" he hissed, chastising the Omega before launching into his request. While the two males talked, Hayden gave Vito instructions. 

"They're taking Gabriel to the home of a former associate of ours in Berlin. She owes Luca a favor and has agreed to help. She's... a bit eccentric, but she'll keep him safe and undetected. It sounds like Ivan is going to let you use his plane,” he continued, glancing at Luca. “It's in hangar 12 and should be ready by the time you arrive. I doubt you'll be able to fly directly into Berlin so you might have to stop in Paris first, then maybe Frankfurt or Munich. I'll arrange a car for you in Berlin. The attendant will give you the address to Gabriel's location when she hands you the keys."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Vito snickered bitterly.

"Yeah, well, your father’s a lunatic," Hayden answered, pressing a kiss to his son's temple. "Best to prepare for as many scenarios as possible. And since we're on the topic of your father," he added, eyeing Vito closely. "Where is he now?"

Luca, who was still on the phone, exchanged another look with Hayden. Vito wanted to scream. He hated being out of the loop, and every time Hayden and Luca glanced at each other, it seemed like they were having entire conversations with one another. 

"My mother..." Vito began clenching his fists as he tried to maintain control. "She's going to handle him." 

Hayden nodded, but his blue eyes held a hint of skepticism. "And by 'handle' you mean...?" 

"We didn't have a chance to discuss the details," Vito replied. "But I know my mother. She’s the only person on this earth capable of handling him." 

"Then I'm sure she will," Hayden said, his gaze flitting to Luca once more. "I think I'll call Ella and the rest of the men," he added, adjusting his son on his hip and leaving the room. 

Within minutes of the Omega's departure, there was a dull, mechanical hum as metal covers lowered from the tops of each window. Vito's frown deepened when he heard the loud click of what sounded like large bolts being thrown into place. Vito waited until Luca finished his call to ask what the hell was going on. 

"Is all this really necessary?" Vito asked, gesturing to the reinforced steel covering the windows. 

"It is when my child's life might be at risk," Luca replied.

Vito snorted. "You don't think my father would _actually_ come for you, do you?"

Luca paused thoughtfully, lifting the beer bottle to his lips and finishing off the liquid before replying. "I think you've forced Ivo into a corner. He bet all his chips on you, and in his eyes you've betrayed him. What would you do in his shoes?"

Vito didn't have to think. The answer to that question immediately came into his mind. "You're smart to prepare."

Luca nodded. "I’ll be the first to admit that Carina Falcone is a formidable woman. Your father never gives her the credit she deserves, which was his first mistake. If she’s chosen your side over his, then... Ivo might not be much of a threat."

"I'd rather not think about it," Vito muttered. He could only focus on one crisis at a time. Luca was right; Carina was a force to be reckoned with. She didn’t need Vito's help or protection, but Gabriel... the little rabbit was nothing short of helpless. 

Luca set his empty beer bottle down, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Just know that when you return… things might not be as they were." 

Vito nodded, realizing then, perhaps for the first time, the ramifications of his actions. From the moment he pulled his gun on his father, he'd set into motion the downfall of the Falcone family. If Ivo made a play for Luca's throne and lost... the Falcone’s would be stripped of their title for a second time. All their money and power would be useless, and, in response to the act of treason, the Vittori’s would likely annihilate any trace of the Falcone’s. Including Vito and his heir...

"In fact,” Luca added, no doubt noting the realization dawning in Vito’s eyes, “it might be safer if you didn’t come back at all.” 

It was the honest truth, and Vito respected the man a little more for saying it. He closed his eyes, holding his breath as he took a moment to mourn all that he'd lost. He'd spent his entire life building upon his father and grandfather's legacy, hoping one day he would be able to break free for their shadows, and do what neither man had ever been able to do: Take back the Family.

But that was all over now. The second he got on that plane, there would be no going back. He would be choosing Gabriel over his family; over the life he’d sacrificed everything for. He would be giving up his money, his power, and the title he'd worked his entire existence to achieve. In the end, he would have nothing to offer Gabriel but his name, and even that would be worthless. 

“So what are you gonna do, pretty boy?" Luca asked. 

Vito didn't hesitate. He grabbed his bag and was out the front door without so much as a thank you or goodbye. He was grateful to the Vittori's for protecting Gabriel, but depending on what happened in the days to come, the next time Luca and Vito met, it might be under much different circumstances… But all that would have to wait for now. Vito's only concern was Gabriel. He would get to his little rabbit before his father's men did. And then he would do what he should have done the moment he met Gabriel Romano. He would claim him…


	8. The Reunion

It was just after 1 am when Gabriel was jolted out of his sleep. William’s strong arms helped him out of the bed, urging him to dress quickly. Hanna was already up and moving, shoving their clothes and belongings into suitcases that littered the floor. Gabriel was exhausted, and his entire body ached from head to toe as he waddled over to Hanna. He pressed one hand to his large belly while the other held onto the footboard of the bed. The baby shifted within him, the once strange sensation now a comfort. His child could sense the tension and fear saturating the room even before his papa was fully awake.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked sleepily, his growing panic slowly starting to wake him up. 

“We have to go,” Hanna replied. “I’ve got our bags just about packed. I only grabbed the essentials. 

“Ok, but why?” Gabriel demanded in a weak voice. “What’s happened? Are we in danger?” 

Hanna paused in her frantic packing. “The Falcones have found us,” she answered, her voice breaking with fear. “Sam got a call from Hayden. They’ve sent men to…” Her words trailed off, but Gabriel already knew what the woman refused to say aloud. 

Gabriel’s heart stopped for a full second, but he would not to let his fear cripple him. He waddled over to the dresser, taking the clothes she’d laid out for him. He was silent as he dressed, executing the plan Sam had gone over with him and Hanna every day since they’d arrived at the safe house. After a while, it seemed like a ridiculous thing to do. After all, who was going to find them in such a remote part of the world? Thankfully, Sam had been insistent, so everyone knew the plan down to the very last detail.

“Ready?” Sam asked, grabbing the bags Hanna placed by the door. 

“Yep,” she replied, helping Gabriel tie his shoes. “I made sure to grab everything. Most of it was already packed. You know,” she added, giving the older Alpha a knowing look, “just in case.”

“Good girl,” he replied, his tone almost proud. “I’m going ahead. William will meet you downstairs and grab the rest of your things. Don’t delay, understand?”

Hanna nodded, climbing to her feet and grabbing her book bag off the bed. “We’re right behind you.” 

“It’s a shame to leave all the baby stuff we bought,” Gabriel murmured absently, allowing Hanna to take his hand and lead him to the door. 

“All of that can be replaced,” she replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“I know, I just… We should have picked a place to settle down sooner. Somewhere safe and hidden. I don’t know why I couldn’t make up my mind.” 

That was a lie. Deep down, Gabriel knew the truth. He didn’t want to leave Prague. Leaving the safe house meant officially severing ties from his old life. Once they left, Hayden would pull the figurative trigger. Instead of “hiding,” they would “disappear.” Vito would never find him or the baby. In fact, not even Hayden would know where they’d vanished to. 

William and Sam were already off the grid, and would ensure the two Omegas, and the child, remained safe while establishing their new home. But that was but another “goodbye” for Gabriel to dread. At the end of their contract, Sam and William would be released from service. They’d all grown so close in the last several months, which meant Gabriel would be forced to say farewell to yet another family. So many goodbyes… It was all too heartbreaking to even think about, which is why Gabriel had allowed them to linger so long in Prague. 

Hanna had joked that they should stay in the little village. Maybe get a bigger place so William and Sam could carve out their own spaces. But not even that had shaken Gabriel out of his standstill. And now, because of his inability to move on, the Falcone’s had found them. He’d put so many lives in danger, his child’s most of all, and for what? The small, vain hope that Vito would change his mind? Gabriel couldn’t remember a time when he felt more ashamed. 

“This isn’t your fault,” Hanna said, helping him down the stairs. “I know that’s what you’re thinking, and I want you to stop it right now.”

Gabriel sniffled, trying to hide his tears as they descended the stairs of their temporary home for the last time. “You say that, but—” 

“It was only a matter of time before he found us,” Hanna interjected. “I know you trust William and Sam, and your friend Hayden, too, but… you can’t hide from men like Vito Falcone.” 

“But I don’t want to hide from Vito,” Gabriel blurted out. The confession surprised even him, and he covered his mouth the second the words were out. 

Hanna’s expression turned sad. He could see the pity written all over her face, and in that moment he realized that his shame pierced far deeper than he’d realized. 

“I love him,” Gabriel whispered. “And no matter what Hayden told Sam and William, I can’t help but think Vito’s coming to rescue me. That he’s changed his mind and he’s coming to claim me and our baby.” 

“Oh, Gabriel,” Hanna sighed, pulling him close. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders in quiet support, leading him towards the room where their two guards had been sleeping. 

Gabriel had only been inside the space a few times. It was essentially an arsenal with two beds for the men to sleep in. When they’d first arrived, there’d been only one bed, but when it became clear that they’d be staying for longer than a few weeks, Gabriel had purchased an extra bed. Once more, he was filled with overwhelming shame. What was he thinking? Trying to turn this fleeting space into a real home.

“Watch your step,” William said, reaching out to help both Omegas descend into the tunnels below ground. 

The tunnels were a rather ingenious idea, and intricate enough that a person could get lost for days trying to find their way out of them. As they descended into the darkness, Gabriel was struck with the magnitude of how prepared Hayden always seemed to be. What kind of life had the Omega led before he’d met Luca Vittori; settled down and had a baby? What kind of dangers had he’d faced that required safe houses and underground tunnels? 

“Sam’s gone ahead to secure our vehicle,” William continued. “We’ve got about a half a mile from here. By the time we reach the tunnel’s end, Sam should be waiting.” The Alpha handed Hanna one of the two flashlights he was holding. “Do you remember the way?”

She nodded. “I think so.”

“Good. You two go on without me. There’s something I need to do.” 

“Be careful,” Gabriel said. 

“I will,” he reassured them. “I’ll be right behind you, I promise. Move quickly. Well, as quickly as you can,” he corrected, smiling weakly at Gabriel.

Gabriel clung to Hanna as they walked, resting a bit of his weight on her as they weaved through the narrow corridors. “He’s going to burn it all down, isn’t he?” 

Hanna didn’t reply, but her arms tightened around him. 

“The crib,” Gabriel whispered. “The playpen and stroller… All of it will burn, too.”

“It’s for the best.” 

“Is this my life, Hanna? Running from one place to the next, burning down every home we ever build? I can’t… I can’t live like this.” 

“It won’t be forever,” Hanna promised.

“Won’t it though?” Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, pressing a hand to his belly. “You said it yourself. You can’t hide from a man like Vito Falcone.” 

*******

****  


Vito had been flying for close to 8 hours. He was exhausted, and too anxious to eat the food the flight attendant kept putting in front of him. He had no idea where Gabriel was, and not even the promise of seeing his little rabbit in Berlin was enough to ease the ache in his soul. There was no guarantee that Gabriel and his companions had gotten out fast enough. Nor did he know whether or not they were able to get to their next location safely. What if his father’s men found them first? What if they’d been intercepted and Gabriel was now lying in a ditch somewhere, cold and… and.... Vito couldn’t even finish the thought.

Opening his encrypted laptop, Vito used the time to plan his and Gabriel’s next move. As soon as he had his little one in hand, he would find a place for Gabriel to deliver, and then take him and the baby to a safe location to recover. He poured through his electronic files, narrowing down a few countries where they could disappear; places where the Family had no authority or connections. Most of his assets were tied to the business, but Vito had always valued a modicum of independence. He had close to $5 million in offshore accounts that neither his father nor the Vittori’s would be able to link to him. It seemed like a lot of money, but when it came to starting over from scratch; erasing their old lives and starting anew, Vito knew the money wouldn’t last forever. 

Once he laced together a game plan, he was able to close his eyes for the last hour of his first flight. Sleep would be impossible, but Vito forced his body and mind to relax as best he could. He had no idea what to expect when he arrived, and he would need every ounce of his energy and strength for the days ahead… 

**_16 hours later..._ **

Vito was behind schedule. He’d been delayed in Paris due to unexpected maintenance, but they were back in the air within a couple of hours. He’d managed to take a nap in the private lounge connected to the aircraft hangar, and, during his final flight out of Frankfurt, he’d scrounged up enough energy to take a shower, change clothes, and eat some semblance of a meal. But despite his bone deep exhaustion, Vito was fully awake the second he stepped off the aircraft in Berlin. 

“Mr. Falcone, yes?” 

Vito’s head turned towards the sound of the woman’s voice. She was standing off to the left of the ramp, watching him as he descended. Based on her attire, she worked for the airport, and as far as he could tell she was unarmed and posed no threat. When he nodded in reply, she smiled and gestured for him to follow her. 

Vito didn’t know what to expect as they made their way towards Customs. He had several weapons on him, including $100,000 in cash. If he’d made the arrangements himself, it wouldn’t be a problem, but as he followed the strange woman, Vito wondered if he might be walking into a trap. Hayden and Luca had offered their help, but depending on what was happening back in the states, circumstances could change at any moment. Vito had decided long ago not to trust anyone. Allies could quickly become enemies. 

As they approached the Customs’ desk, the woman made a sharp right and led him around the lines and passed the check-in. She did the same thing when they reached the metal detectors further on, escorting Vito away from the lines with a wave of her badge. 

Only when they reached the baggage claim did she turn and acknowledge his presence once more. “Kiosk 4,” she said in a brusque tone. “The rental car attendant’s name is Lena. As it stands, there is no record of your arrival here in Berlin. Mr. Vittori suggests you keep it that way.” Without another word, she turned and left him standing amongst the throng of travelers. 

Making sure to get in Lena’s line, Vito waited patiently behind the rest of the other customers. Usually when he travelled, it was in style: Private cars to pick him up, and a handful of guards and assistants to greet him upon arrival. But when trying to disappear, it was best to doing nothing to draw attention to one’s self, and what could be more ordinary and inconspicuous than standing in a rental car line like the thousands of other mundane travelers? It was a sobering moment for Vito. He was no longer a VIP. He was nothing and no one…

“Next!” Lena called out in German.

Realizing he was next in line, Vito approached the desk. “I have a reservation,” he said, handing the woman his passport. 

“Ah yes,” Lena replied, briefly scanning his passport. “I’ve been expecting you, Mr. Falcone.” 

Rather than grab a key fob off the rack behind her, she handed him a key and a small, folded piece of paper she pulled from her cardigan pocket. The moment he took it, she gestured for him to take his leave. 

“Is this it?” Vito asked, frowning in confusion. “Are you at least going to tell me where to find the car?” 

The woman looked passed him then, almost as if he wasn’t there at all. “Next customer please,” she said in German. 

Vito put away his passport, straightened his coat, and then grabbed his bag from the ground. He headed towards the side exit with the sign that said “Rental Cars” in German and English. Vito unfolded the paper as he walked briskly. There was an address along with three words: “Push the button.” 

Vito paused for moment then pull the key fob out of his pocket. Sure enough, there was a button; several in fact, but he pushed the one for automatic start. Off to his left, a vehicle roared to life. Giving the parking lot a quick scan, Vito stalked towards the car, popping the trunk and tossing his bag inside. He dropped into the front seat, grinning when he saw the make of the vehicle. It was a black Aston Martin Vanquish S, with black rims, and black interior. Triple black… just like Vito’s favorite three-piece suit. As much as he hated the Vittori Omega, Vito had to admit the man had style. Throwing back the gear shift, 580 horsepower hummed beneath his fingertips as he raced out of the parking lot... 

It took exactly 47 minutes to get to the address listed on the paper. Vito should have been ready to collapse, but the closer he drew to his destination, the more adrenaline seemed to pump through his veins. By the time Vito pulled up to the sprawling estate the sun had set. The house was modern and chic, but to a trained eye it was clearly built like a fortress. As Vito removed his bag from the trunk, a tall, rather feminine male Alpha came down the front steps to greet him. 

Loosening his jacket buttons, Vito pulled his gun from the holster and deftly flipped off the safety. He had no idea what to expect upon his arrival, but he knew for a fact Gabriel was in that house. He could practically smell the boy; feel his presence with every ounce of his being. Unfortunately, his entrance was currently being blocked by the irritatingly perky Alpha. 

“Mr. Falcone,” the strange male said, giving Vito a wide smile. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“Is that so?” Vito asked suspiciously, moving around the vehicle to face the Alpha. “Apparently everyone is expecting me.” 

“There’s no need for that,” the man said, eyeing the gun in Vito’s hand. “You have no enemies here.” 

Vito snickered bitterly, his grip tightening on the handles of his bag. “My enemies are everywhere,” he replied, refusing to holster his weapon. “Take me to him.” 

The Alpha’s jaw stiffened, but the smile remained on his face as he turned and made his way towards the massive front door. With his head on a swivel, Vito followed. He could feel eyes all around him, but he couldn’t detect the presence of anyone but the man before him. Vito held his breath as he stepped through the arching doorway. Instinctively, his gun went up, and he cleared the foyer of any threat before continuing after his escort. 

“The mistress and her guests are in the dining room,” the Alpha explained. “They were just beginning the third course when you arrived.”

“By ‘they,’ you mean Gabriel as well?”

“Of course,” the man said. “He… wasn’t told about your impending arrival. My mistress thought it best to withhold the information, especially with him being so far along. Don’t want to over excite him at such a delicate stage.”

The male moved to a set of double doors, pushing them open and gesturing for Vito to enter. As he drew closer, Vito caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent: Lavender and vanilla with just a hint of spice. It was Gabriel…

“As I said before, you have no enemies here,” the guard said. “Please, put down your weapon.” 

Vito practically snarled at the man, flicking his gun in a way that said, “You go in first.” The male sighed heavily, disappearing through the doorway. Vito followed slowly; dropping his bag at the entrance so both hands were free should the need to fight arise. 

Stepping into the doorway, Vito scanned the dining room. There was an older woman at the head of long, ornate table. To her right sat a pretty young blonde with piercing green eyes, and to her left a young man with short, jet black curls and wide-rimmed glasses that obscured nearly his entire face. There were four guards, including the one that had come to fetch him from outside. Vito frowned, scanning the room once more for any sign of Gabriel. Was this some kind of ruse? Had he been led into an elaborate trap by Hayden Vittori?

“It’s going to be difficult to eat with that gun in your hand,” the older woman said, not bothering to glance in Vito’s direction. “Come and sit. I’ve already had a place set for you next to Mr. Monroe.” 

Vito’s gaze locked on the woman who spoke. She was dressed like a modern day queen in a black and silver evening gown. Her salt and pepper locks were pulled up in a neat and tidy bun, and she was draped in what had to be a fortune in diamonds. She might have been beautiful if not for the makeup caked all over her face, but it appeared she wasn’t ready to let go of her youth, and embrace the grace that comes with age. Vito took a few steps closer, keenly aware of the fact that two of the four guards had drawn guns as well. One was a young male with sandy blonde hair, and the other older, with a jagged scar running across his face. 

“I’m not here to eat,” Vito bit out. “You have something of mine and I’m here to retrieve it. Give him to me, and we will be on our way.” 

Pausing with her fork halfway to her lips, she looked to be considering Vito’s words before bursting into shrill laughter. 

Vito hissed in frustration, snarling when two of the armed guards started moving in opposite directions along the table. Oddly enough, the other two (clearly belonging to the strange woman), remained unfazed by the guards attempt to corner him.. 

“Give me my mate!” Vito growled. “Give him to me or so help me God I will kill every person in this house until I find him!”

“Vito!” 

The voice was like music to his ears, causing Vito’s heart to stutter through several beats. The male seated on the woman’s right was now standing; the one referred to as “Mr. Monroe.” Had it not been for the huge pregnant belly jutting over the table, he might not have been able to make the connection. 

“Gabriel?” Vito queried. “Is that—?”

As he lowered his gun ever so slightly, Gabriel shoved his chair back and started towards him. But before he could make it three full steps, the blonde guard was there to stop him. 

“He has a gun, sir!” 

“He’s not going to shoot anyone, William,” Gabriel snapped. “Now move out of the way!”

The confidence in the Omega’s voice made Vito’s eye twitch. He would, in fact, shoot everyone in the room if it meant getting his little rabbit to safety. But if the boy could convince the brazen young Alpha to stand down, Vito wouldn’t argue. William glanced over at him then, seeing what Gabriel could not. Vito was clearly ready and willing to pull the trigger, and that made him a threat. To anyone with two eyes, it was obvious William would die for the boy, and, in that aspect, Vito respected the man. But that did not mean Vito wouldn’t put a bullet through his head.

“I can’t let you do that, sir,” William replied, his tone steadfast and unyielding. “Not until he puts the gun down.” 

Gabriel looked towards him, his expression pleading. “Vito,” he began. “Put the gun down. Please?”

Without thought or question, Vito squatted down and placed the gun on the floor. He kicked it over to the older, scarred guard who was waiting to snatch it up. It was a show of cooperation, but Vito also had two other guns on his person, and he was quite sure he could draw one and fire before young William realized he was about to die. 

“Now will you move?” Gabriel asked the guard. 

Begrudgingly, the young Alpha side-stepped out of the way, but once more their reunion was cut short. This time it was by the young, blonde female. She threw back her chair, grabbing Gabriel by the wrist and pulling him behind her protectively. 

“I will not let you hurt him!” she growled. “Not again.” 

“Hanna, please,” Gabriel insisted, struggling to free his arm from her grasp. “He’s not going to hurt me or anyone else. Besides, this has nothing to do with you.”

“Nothing to do with me!” she exclaimed, blinking at Gabriel. “Who put you back together after _he_ tore you apart?” she demanded, pointing a chastising finger at Vito. “Who cared for you? Fed you? Bathed you when you could barely climb out of the bed?! He’s been here for 5 seconds and you’re just going to… run back to him?! He doesn’t deserve you! He never will,” she added, throwing Vito a vicious glare. 

Vito’s throat constricted and his stomach clenched. He’d travelled halfway around the world to claim his mate, and not once had he considered the possibility that Gabriel wouldn’t want him to. He’d caused his beloved so much unnecessary pain; first out of foolish pride, and then out of fear. It was true; he had no right to take from Gabriel what was not offered. But even as that realization dawned, Vito knew he would claim the boy regardless. He could not live in a world where Gabriel wasn’t his. The Omega belonged at his side; he knew it in the deepest part of his soul. Gabriel was the _one_ , and he would have the Omega’s submission; be it by force or given freely…

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Vito replied in a strained voice. “You have my word.”

“Fuck your word!” the girl hissed. 

“Hanna, please,” Gabriel begged weakly. “I don’t expect you to understand or accept any of this. But I… I _need_ to go to him.” 

“Why?!” Hanna pleaded. “Why would you go to him after he’s _thrown_ you away so many times?!” 

“Because,” Gabriel said, his beautiful gaze locking with Vito’s. “He’s still my Alpha.”

And just like that, Gabriel pulled free of Hanna’s hold. With such a large belly, it was difficult for the Omega to move quickly, so Vito closed the distance between them. The moment Gabriel was in his arms, Vito started scenting him. It was an intimate act, at least for a man like Vito, and not something he’d do in front of an audience. But it had to be done. It was the first step in claiming his mate, and the Falcone Alpha’s way of saying, “He is mine.” 

“Are you alright?” Vito whispered, removing the glasses from Gabriel’s face so he could see him properly. “I came as quickly as I could. My father found out about the baby. He sent men to… to kill you; both of you,” he added, touching Gabriel’s pregnant belly in quiet reverence. 

“I know,” Gabriel said, clinging to Vito. “We got away in time. I’m safe now.”

“I’m so…” Vito’s words trailed off when he realized that their audience was hanging on to their every word. “Is there somewhere we can speak in private?”

“My room,” Gabriel said, taking Vito’s hand and leading him towards the door. As they moved, so did the younger guard. “No, William,” Gabriel said firmly. “Stay here.” 

“But he—!”

“I said no!” Gabriel snapped. “I’m safe. I’m with my Alpha.” 

William moved to grab Gabriel's arm. “He’s not your Alpha! I see no bite mark on your neck!” 

Vito lunged before he could think. He had the young Alpha slammed against the wall, disarmed and with a hand around his throat. “If you ever touch him again, I will gut you like a pig and use your intestines for shoelaces.”

“You… left him…” William gasped out, struggling to break free of Vito’s hold.

“And yet he never stopped being _mine_.” 

Despite the lack of oxygen, William managed to smirk in reply. “Are you… sure about that?”

The implication was not missed, and the rage that filled Vito was nothing short of blinding. “Did you touch him?” he whispered, his voice dropping several octaves. “DID YOU TOUCH HIM?!” He roared, slamming William into the wall so hard it wiped the snarky grin off the boy’s face. 

“Vito, stop!” Gabriel cried. “Please, don’t hurt him!” 

It was hard to hear over the whoosh of blood rushing passed Vito’s ears, but the sound of his beloved’s terrified scream was enough to stop him in his tracks. He released the young Alpha, but not without shoving him to the floor. 

“This isn’t over,” Vito hissed. “And the next time we meet, my _mate_ won’t be there to save you.” 

Gabriel looked passed Vito as he approached, his wide, tear-filled eyes looking from one Alpha to the other. “V-Vito, he didn’t—” 

“Not here,” Vito commanded, snatching up his bag. “Take me to your room.”

*******

****  


Gabriel led Vito up the stairs to his bedroom. He ought to be afraid, but all he could feel was relief and joy and all the love he’d been trying to keep suppressed the last 5 months. Vito was here! He’d come for him like he’d been dreaming about since the moment he’d set foot on the plane in New York. By all rights, he should be furious. Vito had turned his back on him; abandoned him and their child.

But then he would glance over his shoulder and see the Alpha’s handsome face; see the love and relief shining in those dark eyes. Vito had burst into the dining room, demanding his _mate_ under pain of death. Gabriel still couldn’t believe it; the memory of that moment forever burned into his heart and mind. Was he dreaming? Perhaps he should pinch himself to be sure… But as the bedroom door was closed and locked behind them, Gabriel found himself back in Vito’s arms. He decided then that dream or not, he didn’t want the moment to end. 

“Vito, I swear, nothing happened between William and I!” 

Vito waved away his words, refusing to acknowledge the other Alpha now that they were alone. They both knew young William was bluffing, and that the implication was nothing more than a way to lure Vito into a fight. 

“I know, little rabbit,” Vito replied, cupping Gabriel’s cheek lovingly. “You have been mine since the second I first laid eyes on you. Nothing and no one will ever change that. But I didn’t come here to tell you what we already know.” 

Gabriel blushed at Vito’s declaration, nodding in understanding. He knew that the depths of their bond went beyond bite marks and youthful declarations of love and forever. Their souls had already joined. And when Vito finally claimed him, they would become one on a level that few would ever comprehend. 

“I… I’ve little experience with apologies,” Vito began, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “And truth be told, I’m not sure there’s anything I can say that would show you how truly remorseful I am. That night at the wedding, I…”

“Vito, don’t. It’s not—”

“Please,” Vito all but begged. “Let me finish?” 

The Alpha said nothing more, almost as if he was waiting for Gabriel to give him permission to speak again. Nodding for him to continue, Vito spoke once more.

“From the moment I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my head. There was something about you that… even now I can’t quite place. I tried to dismiss it as nothing more than mild curiosity; fighting every day to erase the memory of your smile… your voice… the intoxicating aroma of your scent…. But something in me… something buried so deep that not even I recognize it… it wouldn’t allow me to let you go. That night at the wedding, I knew I couldn’t fight it any longer. That part of me; the one I _still_ don’t recognize… it wanted to claim you. It would have.”

“So why didn’t you?” Gabriel asked, hating how weak his voice sounded. He could not deny this man. Would not deny him. But he wanted to know. Needed to. “Are you ashamed of me? Of our baby? I know I’m not the one you would’ve chosen, or the mate your parents would have selected for you. But I would have loved you forever.” 

Vito’s breath hitched, and for the briefest of moments, Gabriel thought he saw tears forming in the Alpha’s eyes. But then Vito Falcone was back. That handsome face perfectly composed despite all the emotions swirling between them. 

“I am who I am,” Vito declared. “And from the moment I was born, I was raised to be a Falcone. My family is more powerful and more vicious than you could ever imagine. And my father? Satan himself fears him... But not me. Not his son. Not his heir. He taught me to fear no one; not even him. I was the man who was going to lead the Falcones to their rightful place in the Family, and to do that meant rejecting fear itself.” 

Vito took a steadying breath, his eyes closing as he fought to keep his composure. “But then I saw your stomach... I knew you were pregnant with my child. I knew that what I felt for you was more powerful than my loyalty to family. And I knew that I would do whatever it took to keep you and my child safe… even if it meant destroying everything I’ve built; everything my family has built. And, for the first time in my life, I was afraid. Afraid of my father and of what he would do if he found out how easily his son would betray him.” 

Gabriel didn’t bother to hold back his tears. He wept for his beloved; for their child and for himself. They were doomed the moment they’d crashed into each other that night at the party... 

“I am no match for my father,” Vito confessed, the heaviness in his voice painful to hear. “I might’ve been head of the Falcones, but it was Ivo who still held the reins. I knew that if I claimed you… it would be the end. He would kill you and my child, and force me to be the puppet he raised me to be.”

“I didn’t plan for this to happen,” Gabriel whispered. “I didn’t do this to trap you, or—”

“I know,” Vito replied, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “You and our baby are innocent in all this, but that would not have mattered to my father. I should have tried harder. Done better. But I didn’t. I let my fear control me, and now… now we are in even more danger than I could’ve possibly imagined.” 

“Why?” Gabriel asked, pulling back and cupping Vito’s cheek. “What’s happened?” 

“I gave it all up,” Vito replied, smiling weakly. “That life… It’s over now. I turned my back on my family; my father. I chose you.” 

Gabriel shook his head in confusion, trying to understand what Vito was trying to tell him. “What do you mean you gave it all up?”

Vito sighed heavily. “I can never go back to New York. I gave up my title. Not officially, but… It’s gone. The Falcones are no more, and by now the Vittoris will have wiped out my entire family.”

“But what about you?” Gabriel asked, his mind piecing together the puzzle. “Will they…?” The look on Vito’s face said it all. “Oh my God…” Gabriel whispered, covering his mouth with a trembling hand.

“I have nothing to offer you,” Vito said, his expression one of absolute defeat. “No safety, no security. Hell, I can’t even give you my name.” The Alpha ran a hand down his face, and Gabriel could feel the tension in the male’s rigid frame. “If I know Luca, he will have things under control by now. I’m almost certain we have nothing to fear from the Falcones.”

“But it’s not the Falcones we need to worry about, is it?”

Vito shook his head. “Luca is a good man, but he’s not stupid. He does not abide traitors, and he will not allow any threat to his position to continue to exist.”

“Meaning, he’ll come for you,” Gabriel deduced, his hands going protectively to his belly. “He’ll come for this baby.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Vito murmured, pulling Gabriel into his arms. “You have no reason to trust in me, but I swear on my life; on our child’s life, I will die before I let anything happen to either of you.” 

“Don’t say that,” Gabriel whispered, clinging to Vito even tighter. “I need you to live. Our child needs you to live. If you die, who will protect us?”

Vito pulled back, staring down at Gabriel and searching his face as if it held the answer to every question he’d ever asked and ever would. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I’m yours,” Gabriel replied. “I’m saying that I’ll go wherever you go, be whoever it is we have to be. It’s just you, me, and this baby. Forever and always.” 

“Forever and always,” Vito repeated, claiming Gabriel’s lips in a gentle but firm kiss. 

*******

****  


Caught in a whirlwind of emotions for the last several months, Vito had forgotten what it felt like to be at peace. And not as the bachelor, or the mob boss, or the heir to a dynasty. But as a man. As an Alpha. When he looked at Gabriel, everything in the world, no matter how violent and chaotic, came to a screeching halt. Here, in his lover’s arms, he was exactly who he was supposed to be. And though it would take time for Vito to adjust to his new life (if he could ever call it that), he’d known the moment he laid eyes on Gabriel once more that he hadn’t really given up anything. His life, his home, his everything… It was encompassed by this tiny, little Omega.

“Will you… claim me now?” Gabriel asked, pulling back and looking up at Vito. 

There was fear in the Omega’s eyes and it broke Vito’s heart. “I will,” he replied, cupping Gabriel’s cheek and brushing his thumb across the male’s full, lush lips. “But I’d prefer to be inside of you when I do.” 

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion, but only for a second. Then his cheeks filled with color and he trembled against Vito’s solid frame. 

“H-how can you even think about that right now?” Gabriel stammered. “I look terrible, and I’m so big I-I waddle!”

“I think you look beautiful,” Vito replied, playfully tugging one of Gabriel’s short curls. “But I’m not a fan of this hair,” he added with a wry grin. “I liked it better long.” 

Gabriel scoffed in amusement. “Yes, well, when you’re the target of a mob boss, you have to take certain measures to protect yourself.”

It was meant in jest, but the blow was swift and cut Vito to the bone. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out again.

“Yes, you’ve said that,” Gabriel replied, loosening Vito’s tie and tugging it off. “And I’ve already forgiven you. You think I don’t understand what you’ve given up, but I do. There is nothing to be sorry for, my love. Not anymore.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Vito whispered, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the Omega’s lips.

“No. You don’t,” Gabriel quipped, helping Vito shrug out of his jacket. 

Vito chuckled softly. “Make sure to remind me of that every day. And twice on Sundays.” 

Gabriel smiled, unhooking the gun holster the Alpha wore so Vito could remove it. “I’ll try to remember,” he replied sheepishly. “Honestly, I’m still trying to process the fact that you’re here right now. I can feel you in my arms and yet… I still can’t believe it.” 

“Should I prove it then?” Vito asked, his tone laced with mischievousness as he led Gabriel to the bed. “Perhaps with a pinch or… a bite?”

Gabriel allowed himself to be led, but Vito could still see the uncertainty in his little one’s eyes. The Omega tugged at the hem of his shirt, clearly self-conscious of his stomach. Vito sat on the edge of the bed, situating Gabriel so that the boy stood between his legs. Lifting his hands, he caressed Gabriel’s belly through the fabric of the shirt. Vito wasn’t ashamed to admit of how in awe he was. The idea of producing an heir was always at the forefront of his mind, and something his father never let him forget. But seeing the fruits of his unexpected love… it humbled Vito in a way he didn’t expect. He was going to be a father, and the last thing he wanted was for his child to grow up the way he did. As a tool; a weapon. 

“I’ve already told you how beautiful you are,” Vito replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s pregnant belly. “And even more so now that you’re carrying my child. It is the dream of every Alpha to carry on his bloodline. You hold our future in your womb.”

“Hayden said it would be your heir,” Gabriel whispered. “An Alpha.”

Vito smiled sadly. “I have no name to give him now; no legacy.”

“He doesn’t need a name or a legacy. He just needs us. Our love, our guidance.”

“Indeed,” Vito replied, pulling Gabriel’s shirt over his head. The Omega cringed, seeming to fold into himself as Vito drank in his beautiful visage. “What is this?” the Alpha asked, his hands moving to the corset-like contraption wrapped around Gabriel’s chest.

“It’s a… binder,” Gabriel whispered. “My… milk is coming in, and… my… my chest has…”

Vito pieced together what his little rabbit was trying to say, and it amused him that such a thing embarrassed him so much. Breasts had never held much allure for an Alpha like Vito, but the thought of seeing them on Gabriel made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

“Take it off,” Vito commanded.

Gabriel moved without hesitation, but that didn’t mean his embarrassment had subsided. He removed the binder, but every inch of his skin was flushed red. Small, round breasts emerged, the dark nipples tightening as soon as the air hit them. 

“I think I’m going to like these,” Vito said, speaking to himself more than to Gabriel. He leaned forward, nipping the underside of one of the soft mounds before flicking his tongue against the pert nipple. Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat, his delicate fingers sinking into Vito’s hair as the Alpha captured the tiny bud with the heat of his mouth. He sucked gently, rolling his tongue in a way that had Gabriel dragging his nails across his scalp. 

Adept at multitasking, Vito’s mouth moved to the other nipple while his hands worked to unfasten his lover’s pants. He was eager to see the male completely naked, and though he was quite sure he could bring Gabriel to release from this simple act, he managed to pull away. The Omega’s breast slid from his mouth with a wet pop, causing Gabriel to moan in protest. 

“Patience, little one,” Vito murmured. “I’ve been dreaming of this moment too long to rush it. And with the journey that lies ahead, I… I feel the need to savor this.”

It was the truth. They would be on the run after this, and with a baby on the way and no place to go, there was no telling when they would get another chance like this one. Vito refused to waste it. 

When the last of the garments fell from Gabriel’s body, Vito found himself mesmerized by the sight. Despite the brevity of their first time, he had not been able to purge the memory of Gabriel’s body from his mind. His Omega had been slender then, and compared to Vito’s tastes, far too much bone and not enough meat. But now… Gabriel’s hips had widened; the curve so tantalizing, Vito couldn’t help but trace it with his fingertips. Gabriel’s ass had filled out wonderfully, the soft fullness overflowing in Vito’s hands as he cupped it. And his thighs… God help him… They were thick and smooth as silk, ready to be parted. 

“Beautiful…” Vito murmured, running his hands up the back of Gabriel’s thighs and cupping his ass once more. “You’re built for breeding,” he added with a breathless chuckle. 

“Is that… good?” Gabriel asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Very,” Vito all but moaned, leaning in to nip one of Gabriel’s swollen nipples. “And the fact that you conceived outside of your heat, _and_ during your first time… Well, let’s just say you are an Alpha’s dream. I’ve no doubt you will give me many children.”

“And you… want more children?” Gabriel asked, gasping when Vito pulled him to the bed and laid him onto his back. 

Vito laughed at his Omega’s reaction. The boy had been a tiny thing compared to his muscular and solid 6’3” frame, so even pregnant he was relatively light. He was able to lay his lover down with gentleness and ease, loosening the front of his own pants as he settled between Gabriel’s legs. 

“I do,” Vito replied, sitting back on his heels and pulling off his shirt. “Though I confess, I know nothing about them,” he added, removing his last remaining gun from the ankle holster and setting it on the nightstand for easy reach. “Truth be told, I don’t think I’d like any kids but my own.” Gabriel giggled softly at the confession, and the sound sent a shiver rippling down Vito’s spine. “I want this baby,” he said suddenly, compelled by the need to say the words aloud. “And I want you,” he added, giving his little rabbit a meaningful look. 

“Then claim me,” Gabriel said simply. 

Vito smiled wickedly. “Soon,” he whispered, slipping off the bed and kneeling on the floor. “Now play with those pretty titties while I eat this pussy…”

Vito was so hard it hurt. But he’d failed to do several things during his first time with Gabriel, and though they were well passed the need for such accommodations, Vito felt compelled to take his time. Gabriel was not one of his whores; an Omega to be used to satisfy his own needs. This was his lover, his mate, and if God willed it, his husband. He would not be selfish or demanding. He would not take without giving twice as much in return. Gabriel was someone to worshiped and adored; indulged and savored. 

“May I?” Vito asked teasingly, climbing back onto the bed. 

It was obvious he was more than welcome to slide into Gabriel’s slick heat, but if their first time had been about dominance and force, this new beginning needed to be about love and choice.

“Y-yes,” Gabriel managed to moan out. “Please, I… I-I can’t… I-I need…” 

“Tell me what you need,” Vito commanded in a whisper. 

Gabriel whimpered in reply, his glazed eyes staring up at Vito pleadingly. His chest heaved with each erratic breath, and with his legs spread, his pussy dripping, and his nipples leaking tiny droplets of milk, it was obvious he was ready. 

“More,” Gabriel begged. “I need… more.” 

There was confusion in the boy’s voice; a lack of understanding that spoke to the Omega’s innocence. It was clear how little Gabriel new about love-making, so verbalizing his desires was not something he’d fully grasped just yet. There were things he wanted, but didn’t know how to communicate. Vito would change that. He would teach his beloved how to make love, and, in doing so, Vito would learn a new kind of intimacy that could only be experienced through the bond. There would be many “firsts” to come; for both of them.

Vito positioned his cock at Gabriel’s entrance, and, almost immediately, Gabriel tensed. It was as if the Omega’s body remembered the trauma of their first time and was refusing to let Vito back in. 

“Relax, little one,” Vito whispered. “Your body is ready for me, I promise. You’re leaking all over the sheets, and your juices are still wet on my face. I’m not sure your pussy could be any wetter,” he chuckled softly. “There will be no pain this time. Only pleasure…”

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut as Vito slid in. It was clear the Omega expected pain, but when it didn’t come, those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open once more. 

“Vito…” he whispered in awe.

“I know,” the Alpha whispered back. “That’s what you needed, my love. The fullness,” he groaned, burying his cock to the hilt. “That exquisite pressure… Let it build with each stroke, and when you can’t hold on to it any longer, I want you to just… let go.” 

It wasn’t long before Gabriel was lost in their shared pleasure. Vito, to his credit, kept the perfect pace; reminding himself with each measured stroke that his lover was pregnant. He could not plow through Gabriel’s delicate frame, no matter how desperately he wanted to. But amidst the blinding need, there was also overwhelming fulfillment. Sliding into the warm, wet embrace of Gabriel’s body had released every ounce of tension in Vito’s rigid frame. Months of constant worry and stress melted away, and he was once more struck with how right it all felt. He was home. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, and he vowed in that moment that he would never be separated from his Omega again. Not even by death. 

“I love you,” Vito moaned, staring down at Gabriel. “And not even that is enough to describe what I feel for you.”

“I… love you… too,” Gabriel moaned, gasping between each word. “So much… it hurts.”

“Love shouldn’t hurt,” Vito replied, pulling out and lying down beside his lover. “And I’ll never forgive myself for making you believe that it should…” 

Vito pulled his lover against his body so that Gabriel’s back was flush against his broad chest. He slid back inside his mate, finding that perfect rhythm once more. He was eager to claim Gabriel, but he wanted to wait until they were both at their limits. It took a great deal of effort to hold back; waiting until Gabriel was ready to cum, but Vito knew it would be worth it. So he held out; poised on the tip of a needle, watching and waiting…

The second Gabriel cried out in pleasure, Vito sank his teeth into the tender flesh at the base of his lover’s neck. He came in the next second, the combination of his release mixed with the intake of Gabriel’s blood taking him to that next level of pleasure. It was pure bliss; a feeling that could never be described in words. The world itself seemed to splinter and shatter, only to reform into something far more perfect and beautiful. For several wonderful moments after, they laid in silence; wrapped in the peace and serenity that followed the bond. Vito rubbed Gabriel’s belly lovingly, smiling when he felt a swift and sudden kick against his palm.

“I think he’s happy you’re here,” Gabriel whispered.

Vito chuckled softly. “How do you know it’s a he?”

“I just know,” Gabriel sighed, sinking into the Alpha’s embrace. 

It was at least an hour before either moved. Vito got up first, starting the shower so they could bathe. They’d overstayed their welcome, so as soon they were dressed and packed, they would take their leave. When Vito came back into the bedroom, he found Gabriel standing in front of the mirror wearing only his underwear. He was examining the mark Vito had left, his slender fingers brushing against the tender flesh.

“Having second thoughts?” Vito asked, his heart refusing to beat until it heard his lover’s answer.

“Never,” Gabriel replied, smiling at him through the reflection. “I just feel… whole. That’s the only way I know how to describe it.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Vito replied, sidling up behind him and slipping his arms around Gabriel’s pregnant belly. “For months it’s felt like there was this… weight on my chest. Just breathing was difficult. But now… This is the first time I’ve felt like I can draw a full breath.”

“It’s the same for me. I can’t believe I thought I could live without you,” Gabriel said, reaching back to thread his fingers through Vito’s hair. He nuzzled the Alpha’s cheek, inhaling deeply and releasing it slowly. “I knew you’d come for me. For us.”

“I shouldn’t have had to come for you,” Vito murmured, pressing a kiss to the bite mark he’d left. “I should never have let you out of my sight; my father be damned.”

“None of that matters anymore,” Gabriel replied, turning to face Vito. “You’re here now, and regardless of the circumstances or the uncertainty of what we’ll face, I couldn’t be happier.” Vito could only smile in reply, humming in satisfaction when Gabriel cupped his cheek. “I love your smile,” he said, grinning up at the Alpha. “You don’t do it often enough.”

“Well,” Vito began, holding Gabriel’s pregnant belly, “I have a feeling I’ll be doing it a lot more in the days to come.” 

Before Gabriel could reply someone pounded on the door, and they were both reminded that nothing was as happy or perfect as it appeared.

“They’re here!” a woman’s shrill voice called out.

“That’s Ivy,” Gabriel whispered. “Ivy Belfour. She’s the woman who owns this house. She’s a bit… eccentric?” 

Vito nodded in understanding, quickly pulling on his pants before opening the door. He jerked backward when he and Ivy came face-to-face; the woman’s green eyes seeming to pierce Vito’s soul with one look. Only a few seconds passed between them, but it was all Vito needed to get a measure of Ivy Belfour. The woman standing before him was capable of unimaginable carnage, which made the smile on her face all the more terrifying. Vito had seen eyes like that before, only they were an icy blue...

“Round two will have to wait,” she said with a maniacal grin. “Your daddy’s friends have come to say hello!” 

“How the fuck did they find us?” Vito bit out. 

It wasn’t a question that needed answering. He knew how resourceful Ivo Falcone was, and if the man had figured out their current location, it meant that he might have done the impossible: Taken over the Family. Only Hayden knew their location, which meant Vito’s father either controlled Hayden (meaning he controlled Luca), or Ivo had a connection to the Vittori family he’d kept hidden from Vito and Carina.

Vito’s chest tightened. If Ivo was still behind the wheel, it meant that his mother… Closing his eyes, Vito pushed the thought out of his mind. They were under attack, which meant the only thing that mattered was Gabriel’s safety. 

“Get dressed,” Ivy said, smiling encouragingly at Gabriel. “We’re going to make sure you and that baby stay safe.” 

“I’m not leaving without Vito,” Gabriel declared. 

Ivy snickered. “Who said you were leaving? We are in a fortress, Mr. Monroe. And no matter how many men this one’s daddy sends,” she added, shooting Vito an amused, slightly deranged look, “they will not be able to break through my defen—”

There was an explosion that shook the entire house, followed by a spattering of gunfire. Ivy’s expression turned thoughtful, almost as if she were reconsidering her defenses in that exact moment.

“Fucking Christ!” Vito hissed. He started snatching clothes off the floor, helping Gabriel into his shirt before scooping the Omega up into his arms. “Where’s the safest place in this house?” 

Ivy, still somewhat confused by the commotion downstairs, scratched her head with the loaded Glock 9 she was holding. Vito was practically humming with rage, but it was his fear that kept him from losing his shit. 

“Focus!” Vito commanded the woman. “You were going to take my mate somewhere. Show me the way!” 

“Oh, right,” Ivy replied, winking at Gabriel. “Right this way.” 

Vito followed the insane woman down the hall and to what appeared to be a dead end. 

“I’ve got these everywhere,” she explained, pressing her hand against a certain part of the drywall. “Never know when your house might get attacked.” There was soft click just before a piece of the wall swung open. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Ivy hummed. “Your friend is down there waiting.”

“Where does this lead?” Vito asked, descending carefully down the steps. 

“Somewhere you’re not gonna get shot,” Ivy replied cheekily. “See you soon!” 

“Wait!” Vito called out, his voice barely audible above the gunfire. “I need my weapons!”

“Buh-bye,” Ivy said with a smile. Suddenly the door swung shut and they were momently engulfed by darkness.

“Vito,” Gabriel whimpered. 

“Don’t worry,” he replied, sounding more confident than he felt. “We’re safe here.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Hanna exclaimed, racing up the stairs towards them. She held a flashlight in her hand, angling it so that Vito could watch his step as he continued down the steps. The young woman waited until Vito put Gabriel down, fussing over the Omega before turning on Vito. Her fist came across his face so fast, Vito had no time to block it.

“Hanna!” Gabriel gasped.

“You son of a bitch!” Hanna cried. “This is your fault! He’ll never be safe because of you!”

“Hanna, please!” Gabriel exclaimed, trying to pull the woman back 

Hanna shrugged him off, squaring her shoulders and facing Vito dead on. “Those bastards are here to kill him and it’s all because of you!” 

“They’re here to kill me, too!” Vito defended angrily. It was a weak defense, but it was the only one he had. He could understand the girl’s rage, but they were wasting time arguing. He’d left all his weapons upstairs in his attempt to get Gabriel to safety. He wore nothing but his pants, and though he was good with his fists, he didn’t stand a chance against a loaded gun. 

Hanna cursed under her breath in Swedish. “We were safe until you showed up! You expect us to believe that their sudden appearance is a coincidence?!”

“Hanna!” Gabriel sobbed. “Stop this!” 

“They’ve been tracking you since Prague!” Vito roared, irritated that Hanna was now standing between him and his mate. “It was only a matter of time before they found you! Have you any concept of the resources the Falcone family has? My father—”

“I know all about your fucking father!” Hanna shrieked, tears welling in her eyes. “And if you think I’m going to let him or you hurt my cousin and this baby then—!”

“Hanna,” Gabriel whined, the sound of desperation laced with pain bringing the argument to an abrupt halt. “I think… I think my water broke.”


	9. Life or Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. It's been a busy few months. We're almost at the end, so I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments section! 
> 
> All my love,  
> Aka

Vito blinked in confusion, the sudden announcement like a punch to the gut. Gabriel was staring at the ground in muted horror, the remnants of his water dripping down his legs and pooling at his feet… 

Vito never panicked. In fact, he prided himself on his ability to approach any situation with absolute calm and clarity. And fear? Until the moment Gabriel Romano had come into his life, Vito had believed such an emotion to have been bred and beaten out of him. But in this moment, staring at his trembling and terrified mate, fear took hold of Vito’s very soul, refusing to let go... 

“Help me!” Hanna demanded, slipping her shoulder underneath Gabriel’s arm. “There’s a bed in the corner,” she added with a grunt. 

Vito was moving in seconds, sweeping the Omega into his arms and depositing him on the narrow mattress. Hanna was left blinking in momentary confusion, huffing in muted frustration before rushing to Gabriel’s side as Vito knelt beside him. 

“Vito, I… I’m scared,” Gabriel whispered.

“I’m right here, my love,” Vito replied, pressing a kiss to his Gabriel’s knuckles. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“How can you say that?” Gabriel whimpered. “We’re trapped in here and I’m…” he pressed his hands to his pregnant belly. “What if they take the baby?! What i-if it cries and they hear it and—!” 

“No one is going to take our baby. I won’t let them. Look at me,” Vito demanded. “Do I look scared to you?”

“N-no,” Gabriel replied, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

“Exactly. And do you know why?” Vito asked, doing his best to portray the image of absolute calm. “Because there is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to protect you and our baby. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said without hesitation.

“Then trust that I’m going to get you out of here. You don’t worry unless I start to, understand?” 

Gabriel nodded, his body relaxing a bit as Hanna tried fluff the lone pillow behind his back.

“I don’t have anything I need to deliver this baby,” Hanna said, taking hold of Gabriel’s hand and gripping it tightly as she settled by his side once more. She looked to Vito, her eyes demanding that he do something.

“What do you need?” Vito asked.

“Hot water, towels… an actual doctor,” she added weakly.

“You don’t think you can deliver it?” The fear in Vito’s voice was subtle. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice, but the girl did. She frowned in momentary confusion, the expression igniting Vito’s anger. She still couldn’t believe he actually cared for Gabriel and it infuriated him. “Answer me!” 

“I don’t know!” Hanna snapped in reply, her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall. “I’ve seen my grandmother deliver babies back when I lived in Sweden. But I was too young to understand what I was seeing.” 

“Useless!” Vito cursed, the word spit through clenched teeth. 

“Vito,” Gabriel whimpered, doing his best to stop the argument still brewing between the Alpha and the feisty blonde. He was struggling to breathe through his panic, but he remained in control despite how tenuous his hold. The strength he displayed was truly something to marvel at, and Vito couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride settle over him. Gabriel was not as weak as he appeared. His strength came from within, not openly displayed, but visible to those how took the time to truly look. Vito had chosen his mate well.

“I’m here, my love,” Vito said, his thumb rubbing circles across the soft skin of Gabriel’s hand. “Are you in pain? Is the baby coming?” he asked, his own panic surging at the thought of his child making its way into the world right then and there. He just barely managed to reel it in, hiding it behind the kiss he placed on his mate’s hand. 

Gabriel shook his head, his rebellious tears threatening to fall once more. “No, not yet, but... if we’re going to make it through this, we have to work together. It’s not Hanna’s fault this is happening, and it’s not Vito’s fault either,” he added, giving Hanna firm but loving look. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Vito replied, deciding he would play nice if it meant his mate would remain at least somewhat relaxed and calm. “And since Hanna has proven herself more than capable of looking after you, I’m going to leave you in her care while I figure out a way to get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Gabriel gasped, his tiny hand clutching Vito’s with a kind of desperation that had the Alpha’s heart breaking over and over again. “Don’t leave me! I know you said not to worry, but I… I-I can’t help it!” 

Vito reaching out, brushing a damp strand of hair from Gabriel’s brow. “I’m not leaving you. I’m never going to leave you again. But right now, I need to get you someplace safe and I can’t do that from inside this room.” 

Gabriel whimpered softly, but nodded in understanding. Vito pressed a feather light kiss to his mate’s lips, then gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. To his surprise and relief, Gabriel smiled in return and said, “I so love your smiles.”

“You should,” he said jokingly. “You’re the only I give them to. Rest here with Hanna,” he added, pressing a final kiss to Gabriel’s hand. “I need to see where we are. There might be something here we can use.” 

Gabriel looked as if he wanted to protest, but stopped. Vito watched as his little rabbit gathered his courage and nodded as he released his Alpha’s hand.

“I will keep you safe,” Vito said with firm gentleness he hoped would add to his mate’s courage. “I won’t let anything happen to you or our baby.” He rested his hand atop Gabriel’s belly, his heart clenching when he felt this child move within. 

Before Gabriel could reach for his hand again, Vito walked away. He didn’t think he’d be able to let go if they laced their fingers once more, and he was useless clinging to his beloved’s hand. Vito did a quick scan of the space they were in. Best he could tell it was a panic room. It had all the basic essentials for a brief stay, but nothing that could help his mate deliver their child safely. He needed to get Gabriel to a hospital, but… Vito frowned when he caught sight of a door slightly ajar. He walked over, pulling it open and revealing a small room filled with equipment and several monitors mounted to the wall. He moved to them instinctively, looking for a way to turn them on. 

“What is it?” Hanna called from her position beside Gabriel.

Vito ignored the girl’s question, locating the main power switch and flipping the entire system on with one flick. The screens sparked to life, the pictures distorting for a moment before giving a clear picture of several rooms within the mansion. They were clearly fed by closed circuit cameras in nearly every corner of the house, and every once and a while there were flashes of movement as armed men crossed their paths. Ivy’s security team was working to suppress the Falcone forces, but based on the amount of bodies littering the floors, both sides were sustaining heavy losses. 

Vito looked from monitor to monitor, hoping to recognize something familiar. The layout was confusing, and having only seen two rooms, he couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. His mind worked to piece together one cohesive picture, but without success. He was so focused on the task that he didn’t notice when Hanna had taken up a position next to him. 

“We’re here,” Hanna said, her delicate finger pointing to the far left screen. 

“What are you doing?” Vito hissed. “You should be seeing to my mate!”

“She can… help!” Gabriel call out from beyond the doorframe, breathing through his pain. 

The contractions must have started, and for a moment Vito was grateful Gabriel couldn’t see his face. There was no hiding his panic now… “Is the baby coming?!” Vito demanded in a whisper. 

“The contractions have started,” Hanna confirmed, “but we’ve been practicing his breathing techniques. He’s fine. For now,” she added, looking over her shoulder and smiling encouragingly at Gabriel.

“You should stay with him,” Vito insisted. “He needs—” 

“Listen to her, amore,” Gabriel said. The Omega might not be able to hear their words clearly, but anyone with two eyes could see the tension and aggression in their body language.

Despite his fear, Vito’s heart leapt at the Italian term of endearment. He felt ridiculous when the slight heat invaded his cheeks. They were in a life or death situation and he was quietly celebrating the closeness and familiarity developing between them. 

Vito forced a smile, nodding to his mate through the doorway before turning back to Hanna. “Show me.”

The girl looked ready to fight if Vito continued to argue, but her tight expression relaxed when she realized he wasn’t going to refuse. “See this corridor here, it leads back to our rooms,” she explained. “Right here is where the staircase should be, but there’s not a clear shot of it on any of these monitors. It’s the fastest way to the front door, but… it’s probably a bad idea to go that way.” 

Vito nodded in agreement, surprised she was astute enough to make that deduction. There was a camera that gave a view of the front drive, and there was a small group of Falcone reinforcements standing guard. Ivy’s men were doing their best to force their enemy into one central location, clearing the house and herding their opponents to the front of the house. It was smart, but made escaping difficult. They would have to take those stairs, which meant they would have to walk right through the exact point Ivy and her men were trying to corner the enemy. 

“Do you know another way out?” Vito asked, his eyes scanning the monitors.

Hanna bit her lip in thought. “There’s a door in the kitchen. There’s a small garden that’s bordered by the woods. If we move fast, we could make it to the cover of the trees before anyone sees us. We’d still have to make it down the stairs though, and—! Oh God, Will!” 

Vito’s head snapped towards the monitor Hanna was watching. The blonde male was trapped; pinned between at least four intruders moving in on all sides. 

“We have to do something!” Hanna exclaimed. 

“It’s too late,” Vito replied, his tone cool and detached. “If he’s lucky, he’ll—”

“No!” Gabriel cried out, the exclamation followed by a deep groan of pain as he struggled to walk towards the room. “We have to save him. Please, Vito!” 

“What are you doing?” Hanna exclaimed. She and Vito both moved to help him back to the bed, but the girl got to him first. “You shouldn’t be up!”

“Vito,” Gabriel pleaded, allowing Hanna to sit him on the mattress once more. “You have to try. For me? Please…?” 

Vito ran a hand down his face, his heart clenching at the fresh wave of tears sliding down his lover’s cheeks. Vito’s only priority was Gabriel. Hell, he’d let Hanna die if necessary. But the desperation in his lover’s voice was like a knife twisting his gut, and he found himself agreeing before he could stop himself. 

“Of course, my love,” Vito replied, watching as Hanna settled him back against the pillow. He looked to Hanna then, pulling her away from Gabriel so his words wouldn’t be overheard by his mate. “I need to get my weapons. Do you know how to get out of here?”

A burst of gunfire close by had Hanna flinching, her gaze flitting to the monitors to make sure William was still alive. She nodded weakly then whispered. “But you’ll never make it. Look, they’re everywhere.” 

Vito glanced back at the screens. She was right. It was a simple assault technique. The intruders were moving through each room and floor, looking for their targets while leaving men to block every angle of escape. It was taking Ivy and her men everything they had not to get trapped like young William had. Vito knew the technique well because it’s one he’d developed and trained his men on... 

“We can’t stay here,” Vito explained. “They will find this room, and they will find a way in. Trust me. Watch the cameras. When you see me signal from the top of the steps here,” he pointed, “I want you to get Gabriel and meet me there as quickly as you can.” 

Hanna shook her head. “It’s too dangerous!”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t necessary,” Vito hissed. “We cannot stay here!” 

Begrudgingly she nodded. “Save Will. If you can,” she added, understanding how dire their circumstances were. “I’ll wait for your signal.”

Hanna dialed in the code Ivy had given her. The door slid open and Vito stepped out with caution. He waited until the soft click signaled the door had shut again before moving down the hall. He re-retraced his steps the way they’d come, hoping his instincts were correct. Barefoot and only in his pants, Vito padded softly on the hardwood floors. He kept his eyes and ears open, trying to detect any movement that might—

Vito caught the knife just before it pierced his throat, he twisted the wrist, yanking the assailant forward and snapping the arm at the elbow. The man screamed, the knife dropping into Vito’s hand in time from him to stab the eye of a second attacker. Vito finished off by snapping the first man’s neck, letting him drop to the floor in an unceremonious heap. After a quick search of the bodies, Vito took one of the men’s guns. Checking the clip, he counted 9 shots left then started down the hall with the gun at the ready.

Taking cover in the shadows, Vito moved towards Gabriel’s room with caution. There were whispers emanating from the space; voices that sounded familiar enough that Vito determined they were his father’s men. He moved closer, discerning at least 3 distinguishable tones. Taking a deep breath, Vito stepped into the doorway and fired three shots in the direction of each voice. The men dropped one after the other, the look of surprise etched on their death masks. Vito noted each face, recognizing them as his father’s personal guards. How did they find them? And so fast? 

Vito pulled on a black under shirt he had in his bag before shrugging on his gun holster. He dropped his bag on the bed, pulling out the rest of his clothes and hastily arming himself with the rest of his weapons. Tugging on his shoes, Vito re-stuffed his bag, then paused as he considered taking it with him. He decided against it, knowing it would be nothing but a burden. He might be able to grab it on the way out, but if not, it would leave him and Gabriel 100 grand short. He sighed in frustration, leaving it on the bed and making his way back out the door. Following the sounds of gunfire, Vito descended the stairs slowly, keeping his back pinned to the wall. He turned the corner, just barely missing the gun barrel pointed at his head. 

“Now you fucking show up!” the man hissed, a sneer on his face as he lowered his weapon. “We’re outnumbered three to one. I don’t know where Ivy is, but I’m starting to wonder if she was in on this.” 

“Not likely,” Vito replied, recognizing the man as the scarred one from earlier. He was a friend of William’s and equally devoted to Gabriel’s safety. “She’s a friend of a… friend. One she’s not dumb enough betray. My guess,” he began pausing and glancing down the intersecting hall, “someone followed you from Prague. Likely a scout sent ahead to confirm your location.”

“Impossible. I would have…” the man paused as if something suddenly struck him. 

“What is it?” Vito demanded.

“Nothing, it’s just… you might be right.” 

Vito shook his head, about to scold the man for his complete lack of situational awareness when he was interrupted by gunfire. Both of them dove into the kitchen, scrambling for cover. It all happened so fast that Vito was acting on adrenaline and pure instinct. Bullets flew past them, him and the scarred old man holding their own against the barrage. As quickly as it started it was over. Vito chanced a look around the kitchen island they’d taken shelter behind. To his surprise he found Ivy standing there, a maniacal grin on her face. William appeared at her side, wiping the blood that oozed from a gash on his forehead.

“Sam!” William cried. “Sam are you—?!”

“Calm yourself, boy,” Sam hissed, groaning as he climbed to his feet. “I’m fine.” 

“But he’s not,” Ivy said, gesturing to Vito with her gun. 

Vito realized something was wrong when he too climbed to his feet. The pain in his side ripped through him and he pressed his hand to the source of it. He took a step forward, staggering as he did. He reached out for the porcelain white countertop, his hand sliding atop the surface from the wetness of his palm. He left a smeared palm print there, the sight of the bright red blood confirming his suspicions. He’d been shot. 

Sam leapt into action first, tearing through the kitchen in search of something to stop the bleeding. Vito looked down, his mind processing the severity of the wound. He’d been shot before, but one never really got used to it. He was going into shock, and he knew it. Suddenly, William was at his side, lifting Vito’s shirt and examining the wound. 

“Looks like it went clean through,” William said with a deep frown. Vito stumbled back, but the younger Alpha was there to steady him. “Entry and exit wounds are both visible,” he added, helping Vito lean against the counter behind them. 

“There’s fresh bread in the breadbox,” Ivy said, pointing to it.

“Why the fuck would I want—?!” Sam stopped mid-sentence, smashing the wooden box with his fist and snatching up the bread.

“You could have just opened it,” Ivy said with a roll of her eyes. “There was a latch you know.” 

Sam ignored her and asked, “Plastic wrap. Do you have some?” Ivy pointed again and Sam nodded for William to go get it. 

Vito knew what Sam planned to do. He was going to stuff the bullet holes with bread and then wrap his torso with the plastic wrapped to hold it in place. Archaic, but desperate times… Vito didn’t move; didn’t even flinch as the man worked. Perhaps it was the shock, or maybe it was his fear keeping the pain from further penetrating his mind and body.

“Hold this here,” Sam said, placing a clean kitchen cloth against the first bullet hole he’d plugged with bread. He started wrapping the plastic, pausing to place a second cloth over the exit wound. “It’s a slow bleed,” Sam explained. “A good sign that it was a clean shot. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible.”

“Gabriel,” Vito breathed, the first tendrils of pain slipping through his defenses. “I need to get him to the hospital as well.”

William, who was standing guard, turned at the mention of Gabriel’s name. “What happened?! What did you do?!” 

“He’s in labor,” Vito replied, ignoring the blatant accusation. 

“Shit!” Sam hissed.

“I’m going to go get him,” Vito announced. “You all will have to cover me.”

“Not in your condition,” William said. “I’ll go.”

“Like hell you will,” Vito hissed, daring the Alpha to challenge him. 

“You’ve been shot,” Sam argued. “You need—”

“We need to keep this exit clear,” Vito continued, glancing out the window of the kitchen door. “If we’re lucky, we can make it to the cover of the woods without detection. We still have a few hours before sunrise, so we might be able to lose them. We need to move fast.” 

“My men can hold their own,” Ivy said proudly. She was still dressed in her evening gown, though it was now tattered and covered in blood. “But I can’t leave them. I’ll help you get out, but the rest is up to you. We’ll hold them off for as long as we can, but I make no promises.” 

Vito nodded. “Let’s move.”

*******

“There he is!” Hanna exclaimed.

“Y-you… see him?” Gabriel gasped. “Vito?!”

“Yes!” she cried in relief. “We have to go. Do you think you can stand?”

Gabriel nodded, his eagerness to disappear into Vito’s arms again enough to get him up and moving. When the kitchen camera had been shot out, Gabriel’s heart had stopped. Hanna had told him not to worry. Vito had Sam with him, and together they would make it through. Gabriel had heard the fear and doubt in Hanna’s voice, but he’d clung to his hope anyway, praying for his mate’s safety. 

Gabriel was on his feet, but after the first few steps, he bent with pain. His contractions were becoming more intense, and he was terrified he’d give birth before they could get to a hospital.

“I know it hurts,” Hanna said, “but we have to move. You have to fight, Gabriel. For you, Vito and this baby.”

Gabriel nodded, and they resumed their task. The second the door opened, Hanna had them moving as quickly as they could. When they were close enough, Vito holstered his gun and swept Gabriel up into his arms. He stumbled a moment, bracing his shoulder against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Hanna asked.

“Fine,” Vito bit out. “Now move!”

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Gabriel whispered, wincing in pain. “I thought…”

“I told you I’d keep you safe, little rabbit,” Vito said with a soft smile. “Nothing in this world is going to stop me from doing that.” 

Gabriel sank into Vito’s embrace, resting his head on his Alpha’s shoulder. He had no idea where they were going, but so long as Vito was there, Gabriel and their baby were safe. 

“About a 500 feet into the woods you’ll find a path,” Ivy said, her voice somehow not as shrill and off-putting as usual. Follow it and it will lead you out. About a half mile north, you’ll find a small cottage. Tell Heather I sent you. She’ll get you the help you need.” Without another word, she threw them all one last deranged grin and disappeared out of the kitchen. They made it all the way to the path before Vito faltered. William was there in seconds to catch Gabriel. 

“Vito!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile, reaching out to the nearest tree for support. 

That’s when Gabriel saw the small hole in the Alpha’s shirt, noting the slightly darker fabric that spread from its center… Blood! 

“You’ve been shot!” Gabriel gasped.

“It’s not the first time,” Vito said with a crooked smile. “And it won’t be the last.” 

“Put me down!” Gabriel demanded. 

“No!” Vito and William said in unison. “We have to keep moving, my love,” Vito added, throwing William a venomous look. “But this is as far as I can carry you.” 

“You never should have carried me in the first place!” Gabriel scolded. 

Vito smiled again. “How could I not? I love the feel of you in my arms.” 

“We’re wasting time,” Sam hissed. “The sun will be up soon.” 

They kept moving, Gabriel never taking his eyes off Vito. His Alpha smiled encouragingly at him, but with each stepped it seemed the male grew paler and paler. Hanna, sensing Gabriel’s dismay and Vito’s waning strength, hooked the Alpha’s arm around her shoulders so she could help him walk. Gabriel gave Hanna a grateful look, wishing it was he who could be the one supporting his mate, but it was taking all of Gabriel’s strength and focus to keep from screaming in agony as contraction after contraction rippled through him. But he could not scream. He would not. It would put them all in jeopardy, his child most of all.

“I’m so… proud of you,” Vito said, his voice dangerously weak. “I chose my mate wisely. You will… be safe with your friends,” he continued, nodding to William and Sam before glancing down at Hanna as well. She nodded in reply, her eyes sparkling with the strength of her silent promise. “Let them love… and protect you. You and our child.” 

Gabriel smiled through his pain and tears, the tone of Vito’s voice obvious. The Alpha was preparing for the worst, and, as such, helping Gabriel prepare as well. Vito didn’t think he was going to make it, and looking at him now, Gabriel was worried he might be right. 

‘NO!’ Gabriel’s mind cried out. He would not lose his mate now. Not after all they’d gone through in order to be reunited. Fate could not be this cruel, could it? 

“Don’t talk like that,” Gabriel snapped. “You promised you’d never leave me, Vito Falcone. If you die here, I’ll never forgive you!”

Vito gave him another crooked smile, nodding in reply. He didn’t have the strength to argue, that was clear, but Gabriel took it as a promise that he would keep fighting.

“There’s the edge of the forest,” Sam said. “If we’re going to make it, we have to increase our pace.” The man’s eyes landed on Vito, and Gabriel’s heart stopped for a full two beats.

“No!” Gabriel hissed. “We’re not leaving him!”

“You have to,” Vito replied. “I’m slowing you down.” 

“NO!” Gabriel cried, trying to wriggle out of William’s arm. “I’m not going anywhere without you!”

Vito shook his head. “You plan to deliver our baby here in the woods? You could both die!” Gabriel opened his mouth to argue, but Vito would hear none of it. “This is the only way. You know it, and so do I.” 

Pushing away from Hanna, Vito staggered to Gabriel. William adjusted the Omega in his arms so that he and Vito could say a proper goodbye. “I love you, little rabbit. Forgive me,” he wheezed, struggling to catch his breath. “Forgive me for realizing… too late.” He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s in a chaste kiss, touching their brows briefly before pulling away. “Go,” he commanded.

Vito moved unsteadily towards a nearby tree. Hanna rushed to help him, but he pushed her away. He rested against the thick trunk before dropping to the forest floor with a loud grunt, “GO!” he commanded again, furious no one had yet to move. 

“I love you!” Gabriel sobbed, struggling to look over William’s shoulder as the Alpha started after Sam. “I love you with every part of me! I will come back for you, Vito! I swear!” 

*******

Vito sat against the tree, his eyes focused on the horizon. When they’d come to the edge of the woods, he’d known he couldn’t go any further. He would slow them down, and with the sun rising, his father’s men would be able to pick up their trail. He closed his eyes, the sound of Gabriel’s wretched sobs still echoing in his mind. They’d kissed goodbye, and Vito could still taste the saltiness of his beloved’s tears. 

Sam had left him a gun, along with the promise that he would keep Vito’s family safe. Even Hanna had stopped to say goodbye, their earlier aggression towards each other nothing more than an afterthought. William had sacrificed a nod in Vito’s direction, and the look in the male’s eyes held the promise that he would die to keep Gabriel safe. At least Vito could die knowing his mate and child would be protected with love and absolute fierceness. 

Strange how death seemed put things in perspective; making friends out of enemies, and revealing love in its purest and most beautiful form. The thought caused a bitter laugh to escape Vito’s lips, making it difficult for him to draw a breath for several seconds. He coughed and wheezed, wiping the spittle from the corner of his mouth when he was through. He’d always imagined his death would be far more… dignified. Whether he went out in a blaze of glory, or died an old man in his bed, he could take with him the knowledge that he was leaving behind something bigger than himself; a legacy that would carry on after him…

That’s when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He was leaving behind a legacy. He was leaving behind an incredible love that, given the chance to blossom, would have lasted eternity. And his child… Wasn’t that the greatest legacy of all? To leave a living breathing piece of yourself behind? 

A tear slipped from the corner of Vito’s eye, the thought of never seeing his child taking the last of his strength. He wanted to be angry; to scream his rage to the heavens, but the moment passed as the sun peeked over the horizon. What right did he have to be angry? Looking back on the totality of his life, an unsettling realization settled upon him. He deserved this. He deserved to die alone and forgotten… It wasn’t self-pity he felt, only an acknowledgement of a prideful and empty life; poorly lived and ending with nothing but regrets.

Vito sighed heavily, letting go and allowing his heart to slow as the light of the sun bathed him in its warmth. It reminded him of Gabriel’s smile; the first one the Omega had ever given him. He understood now why it had upset him so. It had been filled with light and life and all the things Vito lacked. He had wanted to destroy it only because he thought he could never have it. Sadly, he’d succeeded in its destruction. Not that day at the apartment. Not that night at the wedding. He’d destroyed Gabriel and his exquisite smile the moment he’d accepted his warmth and love. 

But despite the pain and heartbreak of this oh so tragic ending, Vito would not change a thing. He’d lost everything only to gain so much more in return. Perhaps his ending wasn’t so unhappily ever after, after all. Vito closed his eyes, reliving those last happy moments with his beloved; recalling the feel of his child moving within in his mate’s womb. He heard the footsteps approaching, but paid them no heed. He would die with his last thought being of his mate and no one else…

“You better not be dead!”

Vito’s eyes fluttered open, a large form blocking the sun. Sam’s face came into view and Vito groaned in anger. 

“Of course your ugly mug is the last one I’ll see!” he wheezed. 

Sam laughed, scooping Vito up and hoisting him gingerly over his shoulder. “I’d be insulted, but you don’t look too hot yourself right now.” 

“Where are we going?” Vito groaned in agony. 

“To the hospital. Your child is gonna be here soon, and as crazy as it sounds, your mate would like you to be there.”

“I’m not… going to make it.” 

“You will, because your mate has willed it so,” Sam chuckled humorlessly. 

“Why are you here?” Vito demanded, angry at the flicker of hope that had blossomed in chest. His will to live was growing by the second, and if he ended up dying before he laid eyes on Gabriel again, he would come back and haunt Sam for the rest of the man’s life. “You should be protecting my mate.”

“Mr. Monroe is in good hands. William should have them at hospital by now.”

“His name isn’t Monroe,” Vito argued. 

“No, I suppose it’s not,” he chuckled. “Though he’s not officially a Falcone either, and even if he was, it’s probably not a good idea to use that name.”

“You shouldn’t have come back for me,” Vito said, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open.

“I didn’t have a choice. Your mate refused to leave for the hospital unless I did. Told me he would deliver the baby right there, then go back and get you himself.” Sam laughed. “He’s a tough little thing. Tougher than he knows…”

*******

Gabriel arrived at the hospital just as the urge to push struck him. He’d been laboring for only a few hours, but it had felt like an eternity. A hoard of doctors and nurses descended on them in seconds, ripping Gabriel from William’s arms and placing him on a gurney. It took a bit of arguing, but Hanna managed to convince the doctors that she was his next of kin and after filling out the paperwork with made up names, she joined Gabriel in the delivery room.

“Where’s Vito?!” Gabriel demanded, shoving a nurse away. “Is he here? Did Sam bring him?!”

“I don’t know,” Hanna replied sympathetically, “but we can’t think about that now. You have a baby to deliver, and the little one is counting on you to bring him into this world safe and sound.”

Gabriel wanted to argue, but the pain of another contraction took his breath away. 

“Can you give him something for the pain?” Hanna begged the nurse. 

“It’s too late now,” the woman replied softly, resting a hand on Gabriel’s arm and smiling encouragingly down at him. “Besides, he’s managing the pain beautifully.”

Of course he was. He’d been unable to scream his pain during their hurried escape, and even though he could do it now, it seemed like a waste of energy Gabriel didn’t have. 

“I can’t have this baby without him here!” Gabriel protested. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” the doctor said, stepping into the room, “but this baby is not going to wait for anyone.” 

“Hanna,” Gabriel pleaded.

“I’ll do what I can, but—”

“Please, just… keep checking for him.” 

She rushed out of the room, leaving Gabriel alone with his pain; physical and emotional. He waited for Hanna to return with news, silently begging his child to hold on until Vito got to them. Unfortunately, it was becoming impossible. The baby was ready to make his or her appearance, but just as the doctor prepared Gabriel to push, the door burst open…

Chaos ensued shortly after. Nurses yelling for a doctor as Sam carried in Vito’s limp body. He dropped the Alpha into the nearest chair, dragging it over to Gabriel’s bed so the two were within each other’s reach. To Gabriel’s relief, the man was still alive, but he was fading right before his eyes.

“Vito!” Gabriel exclaimed, his Alpha’s name ending on a muted scream as he pushed through another contraction. He reached for his lover’s hand, desperate for his touch.

“Nurse!” the doctor hollered. “Get this man out of here!”

“No!” Vito gasped, struggling to grab Gabriel’s hand. Luckily, Sam was there to help bring their hands together. “We need… a priest. Find one!” 

William was out the door, yelling for someone to find him a priest. 

“Vito, you need to go with the doctor!” Gabriel pleaded. “I’ll be fine, I promise! As soon as the baby is born, we’ll come to see you!”

“Will you… marry me?” Vito begged, ignoring Gabriel’s pleas. “And you… have to… say yes to a… dying man,” he added, hoping his attempt at humor would erase some of the terror in his lover’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Gabriel replied, choking back a half laugh, half sob, “but after you—”

“No… now,” Vito gasped. “The baby…” 

Realization dawned. Vito didn’t want the child to be born a bastard, and he was willing to die to see it done… William came back in, dragging a confused and terrified priest in with him. One look at Vito had him moving to give the Alpha his last rites. 

“You have to… marry us,” Vito said, grabbing the priest and yanking him closer. 

The priest blinked in confusion, taking in the scene... Doctors were trying to treat Vito in the chair, calling for blood and a gurney. Gabriel was panting through his pain, pushing when his doctor commanded him to. It was absolute chaos, but even amidst the confusion and disorder, Vito never let go of Gabriel’s hand; never let his eyes stray from his beloved. 

“D-dearly beloved,” the priest stammered in a thick German accent, “we are—”

“Skip to the end!” Sam demanded.

“R-right! O-of course! Do you,” he gestured to Vito who said his full name, “take him,” he gestured to Gabriel who did the same, “to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Vito said, his voice firm despite his breathlessness.

The priest nodded, “And do you—?”

“I do!” Gabriel exclaimed, groaning as he pushed through another pain. 

“I pronounce you husband and husband. Go with God,” he ended, looking to Vito as if he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. 

The moment the words were said, Vito was hoisted out of the chair and onto a gurney with Sam’s help. He and Gabriel never got to kiss; their hands ripped apart as Vito was rushed from the room. Gabriel let out a heart-wrenching scream, but it had nothing to do with the pain of childbirth…


	10. The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories must come to an end, and this one is no different. It's a bittersweet feeling when the time comes, but I suppose that's to be expected since goodbyes are always difficult. With that said, I want to thank you, the readers, for taking this literary journey with me! This is the end of Vito and Marcelo's story, but I do hope you'll join me for my next series coming soon! Take care!
> 
> <3  
> Aka

Gabriel was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He was utterly heartbroken; completely alone despite being surrounded by nurses, the doctor and his friends. Hanna gripped his hand tightly, encouraging him through each push, telling him he could do it. William stood guard at the door, while Sam guarded the window to Gabriel’s left. It was obvious neither felt comfortable about being there, but they refused to leave their charge unguarded.

“I’m so… tired,” Gabriel murmured, resting his head against Hanna’s chest. 

“We’re almost there,” the doctor replied. “Don’t give up on me now.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, gathered his little bit of strength and nodded to the man.

“Alright,” the doctor replied with an equally determined nod, “on this next contraction, I want you to give a small push. You’re going to want to push harder, so to control it, I want you to pant. Can you do that for me?”

Gabriel nodded again, trying to catch his breath before the onset of the next contraction. Hanna smiled at him, inhaling in preparation to pant with him. He loved his cousin all the more in that moment. It was taking every ounce of Gabriel’s energy to keep himself from drowning in his own despair, and, just like when they’d first arrived in Prague, she was there to keep him afloat; allowing Gabriel to draw upon her love and strength when his own was waning. 

“Your baby is almost here,” Hanna whispered in excitement. “We’re finally going to meet her!” she exclaimed softly.

“Or him,” Sam grunted over his shoulder. 

Hanna glanced up. “What’s wrong with a girl?” she asked, her eyes narrowing as if in challenge. “Are you the kind of Alpha who only wants boys?”

“I want whatever my _wife_ gives me,” Sam replied, giving Hanna a look that had the woman’s cheeks flushing bright red. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile as he watched the exchange. He’d forgotten that both Sam and William were likely just as excited about meeting the little one. They’d become a family in every sense of the word, and the little life about to be born was going to become a part of it as well. 

“So much love,” Gabriel whispered, his eyes watering as he prayed for the thousandth time that his mate would fight to live. Fight to see their baby and to spend the rest of their lives together as a family.

“What was that, Älskling?” Hanna asked, pressing a cool, wet cloth to his brow.

“Nothing,” he replied, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself against the pain and excruciating pressure that seem to split him down the middle.

“Here we go,” the doctor said. “Tiny push. Make sure to pant!”

Gabriel did as directed, keeping his eyes on Hanna as she panted with him, helping him keep a steady and even pace.

“And there’s the head!” the doctor exclaimed. “Alright, with the next contraction, I want a giant push, ok? As hard as you can!” 

Gabriel groaned in response, clenching Hanna’s hand so tightly he was afraid he might break it. She didn’t complain, not even once. Instead, she continued to encourage and comfort him. Gabriel remembered to catch his breath between the contractions, harnessing the scream threatening to tear from this throat, and using all that energy to push. And then it happened. A welcomed relief from the pressure as his child slipped from his body. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, holding it until the moment his baby let out its first cry. 

“Would you listen to the lungs on that kid?!” William said, his eyes wide as saucers as he watched the doctor hastily cut the cord. 

“You have a beautiful baby boy, Mr. Monroe!” the doctor said, handing the baby to the nurse. “We’re going to clean him up a bit, and then you can hold him while I settle this business of the after birth.”

“A boy,” Gabriel whispered, closing and praying it was an Alpha. _Vito’s heir_. 

“Whew! 9 pounds, 11 ounces!” Sam called out, his deep rumbling laugh seeming to calm the baby as the nurse wrapped him in the blanket. “You were carrying a linebacker in that belly of yours!” 

Gabriel laughed, reaching out greedily for his baby. The nurse helped settle the child against his chest, smiling and brushing her finger against his little red cheek. 

“I can’t say for sure, Mr. Monroe,” the nurse said. “But it’s rare to see an Omega or Beta born so big. We’ll have to test to be sure, but I’d wager this little… or rather, very large baby boy, is an Alpha!” 

“Of course he is,” William snorted, rolling his eyes in feigned irritation. “I don’t think Vito’s capable of making anything _but_ Alphas.” 

“Just look at him,” Hanna said, her tone somewhere between amusement and irritation, “he looks just like him, too. His nose, his eyes, that full head of thick black hair… It’s like a tiny clone!” 

“There’s certainly no denying this one’s his,” Sam replied, leaning down for a closer look. “Not that there was ever any question,” he added apologetically. “It’s just… he looks exactly like Vito!” 

“Well, you never know,” Hanna said, her voice laced with optimism. “He could look more like Gabriel as he gets older.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t hold my breath on that one,” William snickered. 

Gabriel caught snippets of the conversation and laughter going on around him, but soon it faded into the background until there was nothing left but him and his baby. The infant was surprisingly alert, his tiny head turning slowly as he seemed to follow the different voices. 

“Do you recognize their voices?” Gabriel asked, smiling when his little one turned to look up at him. “Do you recognize mine? I’ve waited so long to meet you. So have your uncles and auntie. You are loved. So very loved.” 

The infant turned his head again, but it didn’t appear to be towards any of the sounds in the room. Gabriel’s heart clenched at the sight. It was almost as if the child knew someone was missing, and had turned expecting to find him standing there. 

“Your daddy is… very sick,” Gabriel whispered. “But he’s going to come back to us. He loves you, little one. He loves you with all his heart and he hasn’t even met you yet.” A small sob slipped from Gabriel’s lips, and it took several moments to force his tears back down. “I’m going to name you Marcelo,” he continued, pressing a kiss to his child’s brow. “Marcelo Falcone.” 

****

***

****

****  


Vito was in and out of consciousness, his mind shrouded by a heavy fog that refused to dissipate. In his moments of fitful awareness, a thought seemed to tug at the corner of his memory. He needed to be somewhere; to see someone. It was important, and every second he wasted here… wherever _here_ might be… was a waste of precious time. He tried to speak, struggling to sit up and shake off the incessant pull of sleep, but then he would feel a rush of bitter cold wash through him, and he’d be yanked back into the dark emptiness of sleep…

Vito shot up from the bed, blinking in confusion as he struggled to clear his vision. He looked down at himself, examining the hospital gown he wore. He turned towards the monitors beside his hospital bed, the flashing lights and high-pitched beep working in unison to pull him completely from his fog…

_He’d been shot!_

And not only that, but Gabriel was in labor somewhere in the hospital. He looked to the window, noting the darkness behind the shades. Night had already fallen! Was his mate still in labor, or had he given birth already?! Vito ripped out his IV, snatching off the patches and cords that kept him hooked to the equipment around him. He rolled himself off the bed, but the moment he put his feet on the ground, he felt himself tumble forward. He hit the cold tile so hard it knocked the air out of him, and he was forced to lay there for several moments as he caught his breath.

When he’d regained some of his strength, Vito pushed himself up. He tried to pull himself up using the door knob, but when it became clear his legs would not cooperate, he dragged himself along the floor. In the background, the monitors blared and flashed, alerting half the hospital staff that something was wrong with their patient. Vito was halfway out the door when an army of nurses and doctors came running toward him from both ends of the hallway. 

“Vito, what the fuck?!” 

_William!_

Vito didn’t think it was possible to actually be _happy_ about seeing the Alpha, but when he came into view, Vito nearly wept with joy. William reached him first, hoisting him up off the floor. 

“Gabriel!” Vito demanded in a breathless whisper.

“He’s recovering,” William replied. “Jesus, man, you’re bleeding!”

“Get him back in the bed!” One of the nurses demanded. 

“You put me back in that bed, and I kill you,” Vito hissed at William. “Take me to him! NOW!” 

“Sir,” another nurse interjected. “You need to rest! You had surgery not two days ago, you’re still—!”

“Two days!” Vito wheezed. “The baby?!” 

“Is happy and healthy and… safe,” William added in a pointed whisper.

“I need to see them. Please,” Vito begged, not at all ashamed of the desperation in his voice. “Take me to them.” 

William licked his lips, looking from Vito to the nurses and back again. “I need a wheelchair,” he snapped. One of the doctors stepped forward, looking as though he might object, but stepped back when William shot him a warning look. “Wheelchair. Now.” 

Within minutes, Vito was patched up and being wheeled down the corridor. Gabriel and the baby were recovering in the post-natal ward on the second floor. The child had been born with a slight fever, and the doctors believed he had an infection of some sort. William assured Vito that it was normal. In some cases, when the Omega had a stressful or difficult labor, it led to a variety of minor infections, most of which could be passed on to the baby. After pumping them both full of antibiotics, the hospital was keeping them for a few days of observation. 

Sam pushed off the wall when he saw Vito, William, and the two nurses who had insisted on coming along with them. “Look who’s still alive!” he chuckled. Vito couldn’t help but smile, taking Sam’s hand and shaking it. “Congratulations,” he said, pushing the door open. “Last I checked, they were asleep,” he whispered. “The kid is a dream, I swear. Only cries when he’s hungry or wet.”

“Him?” Vito replied, his mind slowing processing the word. “It’s a boy?”

“And an Alpha,” William added in a whisper, pushing Vito to the bassinet next to the bed. “Though I’m pretty sure Gabe, wanted to tell you the news. Don’t tell him we told you.” 

Gabriel was fast asleep in the bed. He looked so peaceful and serene; Vito didn’t have the heart to wake him. Moving to stand, the two nurses and Sam rushed to help him up. Vito waved them away, grunting softly as his legs, for the first time since he’d woken up, finally decided to work. Holding onto the edge of the bassinet, Vito stared down at the tiny child laying before him. 

Unlike his papa, the little one was wide awake. He’d kicked open the blanket that had been swaddled around him, his tiny arms and legs moving about with no sort of rhyme or reason. Vito reached out and rested this hand on his child’s belly. He was the most beautiful and perfect creature he’d ever laid eyes on. Swept up in a moment of awe, he didn’t notice the tears sliding down his cheeks until the watery veil obscured his vision. 

How was it possible to feel so much love at once? And as the love in his heart continued to swell, Vito felt as though he might explode from the force of it. “I’m your father,” he whispered, chuckling to himself at the sudden declaration that burst from his lips. “I’m going to protect you and your papa. I’ll keep you safe. I swear on my life.” 

“There’s no need to swear, amore. You’ve already proven that you would give up everything for us.” 

Vito smiled, feeling Gabriel’s arms come around him from behind and hug him gently. Pulling him around, Vito wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

“Lean on me a little,” Gabriel whispered. “I won’t let you fall.” 

Those words held deeper meaning than Gabriel would ever know. The rest of their life would be spent in hiding, and though the prospect seemed dim, they would have each other’s love and support to carry them through. Add with this new little life they’d been given to love, cherish, and protect… Vito couldn’t imagine a more fulfilling and wonderful life. 

“His name is Marcelo,” Gabriel said, resting his head on Vito’s chest. “Marcelo Falcone. Do you like it?” 

Vito’s throat burned; a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall. He never cried! Hadn’t done so since he was child! But he was so overwhelmed; so utterly relieved and incredibly happy. 

“It’s a good Italian name,” Vito replied, clearing his throat as he pushed the tears back down. “Strong and distinguished.”

Gabriel laughed softly. “I knew you’d think so. Would you like to hold him?”

Vito swallowed tightly. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I can barely stand.” 

“Here, let me help you sit down.”

As Gabriel moved to help him sit on the edge of the bed, Vito noticed their audience had quietly taken their leave. Once he was settled, Gabriel lifted Marcelo out of the bassinet, pressing a kiss to his cheek before placing him in Vito’s arms.

“Make sure to hold his head up,” Gabriel whispered, smiling encouragingly at the Alpha. “Just like that. Perfect!” 

“He’s so small,” Vito murmured.

“Small to you,” Gabriel giggled. “He’s almost 10 pounds! And he was three weeks early!” 

Vito grinned up at his lover. “The next one will be just as big. Or bigger,” he chuckled.

Gabriel’s smile soften, his lovely eyes filling with tears. “You want another?”

“I want as many as you’ll give me,” Vito confessed. 

“That’s such a relief,” Gabriel sighed, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Vito’s brow. “I thought… with our life so… I don’t know. I thought more children might be a bad idea.” 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Vito said firmly. “I have everything taken care of. I’ll have you and our little one safe and settled as soon as we get out of here.”

“What about Hanna? And William and Sam? We can’t just leave them.” 

Vito frowned, preparing to argue against taking their 3 unlikely companions, but the plea in Gabriel’s eyes made it impossible to say no.

“We’ll find a place for them,” Vito promised.

“But Hanna will stay with us?” he asked, though it was more of a declaration. “I need her, amore. And she needs me.” 

Vito flinched; the idea of having Hanna under his roof making his skin crawl. She did not like him, and he did not like her. And despite his near death realization that she was more friend than enemy, he had no shame in admitting that that was then, and this was now.

“Oh, Vito,” Gabriel pleaded. “You look as if you might say no! You can’t. You just can’t!”

Marcelo started to fuss, no doubt sensing his papa’s panic. Vito handed the baby back to his mate, not sure how to comfort him. As he did, he could see the tears already forming in Gabriel’s eyes, and he felt that familiar clench of his heart. Never had tears affected him so. His mother cried at the drop of the hat, and he’d seen other Omegas do the same. He’d always considered it such a waste of energy, or worse yet, a tool the softer sex used in order to get what they wanted. That had certainly been the case for his mother. But with Gabriel, it was an expression of how deeply he felt. The little Omega loved purely and without exception, and not even an Alpha like Vito Falcone could remain untouched by such pure emotion.

“We’ll find a place for her… close to us,” Vito said carefully. 

Gabriel’s face broke into a wide smile, adjusting his gown and popping out one of his boobs so he could feed their little one. 

“Thank you, Vito,” Gabriel said, reaching out to squeeze the Alpha’s hand. “I could use the help with Marcelo, and once you taste her cooking, you’ll never want her to leave!” 

“I’m sure,” Vito replied, hoping he didn’t sound as irritated as he felt. “He’s got a healthy appetite,” he added, laughing as his son sucked frantically at Gabriel’s breast. 

“You have no idea! The nurse says she’s never seen a baby take to the breast so quickly and with such precision!”

“Well, he’s a Falcone,” Vito said proudly, brushing one of his son’s curls from his brow. 

“So am I,” Gabriel said softly, smiling as he and Vito’s eyes met. 

“That you are. You’re mine, little rabbit. In every way an Omega can be owned. Never again will you be from my side. Never again will we be parted.” 

“You promise?” Gabriel whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

“I swear on my life, the life of our little Marcelo, and the lives of every child you give me from this moment forward. I will _never_ leave you. And you will _never_ leave me. I’ll have your word on that as well,” he added, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. 

“You have it,” Gabriel replied, his declaration ending on a soft sob. “I’m yours Vito Falcone; now and forever.” 

****

***

****

****  


**_One year later…_ **

Gabriel woke to the feather soft kisses of his husband’s lips. He smiled sleepily, rolling into Vito’s embrace and taking his swollen belly with him. 

“Good morning,” Gabriel whispered, giggling when Vito’s hand slipped between his thighs. “You are insatiable,” he moaned, his protests swallowed by his Alpha’s kiss before they could leave his lips. 

“I can’t get enough of you, little rabbit,” Vito murmured, his hand lazily stroking Gabriel’s small length. 

“Clearly. The evidence of your lust is currently using my insides as a punching bag.”

Vito laughed softly. “Already he’s restless. A good sign he will be as ambitious as his brother.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh. “How exactly do you measure the ambition of a one year?” 

“Our son was walking at 9 months,” Vito grinned, nipping Gabriel’s chin before pressing a tender kiss to it. “That should tell you all you need to know about Falcone Alphas.” He gave Gabriel a roguish grin before kissing and nibbling a path along the Omega’s jaw line, and then down his neck. 

They kissed and touched; in no hurry to make love. It was the connection they craved, the need for each other surpassing mere intercourse. They lost themselves to the slow build of lust, and when Vito came up for air, he gave Gabriel another dazzling smile. Of late, the Alpha’s smiles came more easily; no longer shadowed by worry or fear. He was happy, and the toothy grin he was giving Gabriel was proof of how wonderfully things had turned out for them.

“I think I know how to put the little one back to sleep,” Vito said, his finger’s moving to the tender bud blossoming between the Omega’s thighs. 

Gabriel laughed softly at the insinuation. A good, rough fuck usually rocked the little one to sleep, but considering it was almost time for Marcelo to wake up, Gabriel was resigned to put their love-making on hold. He started to speak, but then Vito’s fingers were inside him, working their magic on the secret spot buried in his warm wet depths. In minutes, he was panting towards his orgasm, shamelessly begging for Vito to breed his pussy. 

Vito’s cock slid inside him, spreading his hole with delicious slowness. The pressure alone had Gabriel’s body humming with desire; the need to be filled completely by his Alpha all-consuming. It was slow and steady at first, almost lazy. Vito watched him intently, as if he were trying to commit every expression and sound Gabriel made to memory. It wasn’t long before Vito’s strokes became more demanding; harder and faster. In two swift movements, Gabriel’s legs were over his shoulders and the Alpha was pounding into him with such force the bed creaked and groaned beneath them. 

Gabriel came seconds before Vito, the muscles of his pussy clenching and spasming around his husband’s cock. Vito growled as if in pain, his body going rigid as he pumped load after load into Gabriel’s dripping pussy. Sitting back on his heels, Vito took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out. Gabriel whimpered in protest, hating the moment when their bodies separated. But then he was in Vito’s arms; tucked in the crook of his arm with his back pressed to Vito’s broad chest.

“Now I’m sleepy,” Gabriel laughed softly. 

“Me too,” Vito whispered, pressing a kiss to the curve of Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’m thinking I should stay home today. Let Sam and William run the shop.” 

“You can’t,” Gabriel replied, nudging him with his elbow. “The store is just starting to take off, and since you refuse to hire additional help, there’s no way they can handle the Monday rush on their own.” 

Vito groaned in resignation, rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. “You know, I always thought being the boss meant more freedom. How wrong I was.” 

Gabriel laughed, pushing himself up and off the bed. He was only 6 months pregnant, but already he could tell this new baby would be bigger than Marcelo; if that was even possible. 

“You going to join me, or what?” Vito called from the bathroom. 

“In a second! I want to check on Marcelo, he should be up by now.”

“Nope,” Vito said, coming out and leading Gabriel to the bathroom. “If he’s not crying, let him be. We’re going to have a new baby soon, and you can’t keep running yourself ragged. We have to take advantage of these moments when it’s just you and me.”

Gabriel nodded. “You’re right. And since I’m big as a house, I could use the help showering.”

Vito laughed, leading him into the small bathroom. Settling in Greece hadn’t been as difficult for them as Gabriel thought. They’d found a small two bedroom home situated on one of the cliffs overlooking the Aegean Sea. For Gabriel, it was like a palace, but for Vito it was a massive downsize. Surprisingly, however, Vito adjusted with more ease than Gabriel expected. In fact, the Alpha seemed to find this new, simple life of theirs far more appealing than his glamorous one back in New York. 

True to his entrepreneur spirit, Vito had purchased a small space in town, transforming it into a butcher shop and grocery store. William and Sam, who refused to leave Gabriel’s side, had found lodging close by, and helped Vito run the store. Hanna, who lived in the small abode just above Vito and Gabriel, worked there as well, sharing the shift at the register with Gabriel. It might seem like a boring sort of life, but for them it was heaven. They’d found peace at last, and they couldn’t be happier. 

“I’ll be home around lunch,” Vito said, helping Gabriel dry off and dress. “We can take a walk after if you’re up for it.” 

“Yes!” Gabriel said excitedly. “Marcelo’s been fussy lately. I think an outing will be just the thing for my little grumpy-kins.” 

Vito laughed, pulling on a white tee. Gabriel caught a brief glimpse of the bullet hole that had almost taken his husband’s life, and he shivered as if he’d caught a chill.

“You feeling okay?” Vito asked worriedly, kneeling in front of him and rubbing Gabriel’s belly lovingly. “Is it the baby?”

“No,” he replied, forcing himself to smile. “I just… I feel like something’s coming.”

Vito’s expression turned serious. “We’re safe here, I promise. No one will ever find us. And as long as we stick to the rules, no one ever will.” 

Gabriel nodded stiffly. Vito had listed the rules to everyone in their group. They were simple, really, and revolved around one basic concept: No contact with anyone from their old lives. 

“You’re right,” Gabriel replied, his stomach twisting with guilt. “I shouldn’t worry about such things.” 

Vito agreed, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “No, you shouldn’t. Not in your condition. You let me do the worrying, but only if the worrying is warranted,” he added, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s pregnant belly before climbing to his feet. “I’ll see you this afternoon. Relax if you can, the doctor says you need to—”

Right on cue, Marcelo called out for Gabriel. The little one had taken to calling him ‘Mama’ and Gabriel didn’t have the heart to correct him. 

Vito smiled, shaking his head. “One day he’s going to call out for me instead of you.” 

“Not likely,” Gabriel teased. “Mama’s got the milk!” 

Vito laughed. “Touché, little rabbit. At this rate, I’ll never win. I’ll go get him,” he added, helping Gabriel to his feet. “I want to give him a kiss before I leave.” 

Gabriel smiled, watching as Vito hurried out of the room. He went down to start breakfast, packing up something for Vito to take with him to the shop. By the time his two boys came into the dining room, Gabriel had everything ready to go. 

“Mama, mama!” Marcelo called out, reaching for Gabriel. 

“Someone is hungry!” Gabriel chuckled, smiling when Marcelo immediately started reaching for the boob. “Give mama a second,” he said, adjusting the little one across his belly. “We’re going to have to ween him soon,” he added, looking up at Vito, “especially with the new baby on the way.”

Vito chuckled, leaning down to kiss them both. “Good luck with that. Marcelo doesn’t like to share.”

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Gabriel replied, poking Vito in the stomach. 

“Hey, you know what you signed up for,” he replied with a wink, grabbing his breakfast off the table. “I’ll see you at lunch.” And with that he was out the door.

Gabriel smiled down at Marcelo as he ate greedily. “Could life be any more perfect?” 

“Oh absolutely,” a familiar voice replied. “Don’t get me wrong. This place is… quaint, but do you really think you have the space for another baby?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to scream, but Hayden Vittori held up his hand to stop him. “If was here to kill you, you’d already be dead. I just came to talk.” 

“H-how did you find us?” Gabriel whispered, trying to shield Marcelo from Hayden. 

The blonde Omega was dressed in a white linen suit and pale blue shirt that seem to make his eyes glow even more intensely. He had his hands in his pockets as he spoke, inadvertently causing his jacket to open and reveal the gun holster he was wearing. 

“It wasn’t easy,” Hayden confessed, closing the distance between them. He removed his hands from his pockets, grabbing the nearest chair and pulling it up next to Gabriel. “Vito is good at disappearing, which, considering he’s a Falcone, isn’t surprising. God he looks like Vito!” Hayden said suddenly, staring down at Marcelo. “Except, you know… not as much of a prick.” 

Gabriel scooted away from Hayden, doing his best to protect both his children. “I won’t let you hurt us.” 

“Who said I was going to?” Hayden asked innocently. He crossed his right leg over his left, holding his chin thoughtfully. “Like I said, I’m just here to chat. An opportunity I wouldn’t have had without you.”

The smile Hayden gave him made his heart gallop in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears gathered; ready to fall. He’d done this. He’d brought Hayden, and no doubt Luca Vittori as well, upon their heads…

“Naughty, little rabbit,” Hayden continued, his tone condescending, but with a touch of pity. “You just couldn’t resist calling your mama and letting her know you were okay.”

“Please, I’m begging you, leave us be. Vito doesn’t want any part of the Family. He won’t come after Luca, and neither will Marcelo!” 

Hayden’s expression hardened. “Of course they won’t. I’d never let them,” he added with an edge of malice to his voice. “But no matter how happy you think Vito is, this isn’t the life he was meant to live. Men like him; like my husband, they were meant for more. Vito knows this, and, as much as I hate to admit it, the man is good at what he does. We… need him,” he said through clenched teeth, almost if saying the words brought him a great deal of pain.

“And?” Gabriel demanded, trying to sound tougher than he felt.

Hayden’s eyes flashed in warning, and Gabriel immediately backed down.

“We’ve come to collect him,” Hayden answered matter-of-factly. 

“Collect him? You don’t own him. He’s not a thing!”

“On the contrary,” Hayden replied. “My husband sits at the head of the Family. He owns the Falcone’s, meaning he owns Vito, meaning he owns that adorable baby boy you’re holding.” 

“That’s not—!”

“He took an oath!” Hayden hissed. “He swore loyalty to the Vittori’s, and regardless whether or not _you_ understand what that means, Vito does. This,” he said, gesturing around them, “is not your life.” 

“I can’t go back to that world,” Gabriel whispered, his eyes watering as he stared down at his son.

“You don’t have a choice,” Hayden replied, and this time there was no mistaking the pity in his voice. “You are the mate and husband of Vito Falcone; the father of his heir. The sooner you accept that, the sooner Vito will as well.”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To convince me?”

Hayden splayed his hands innocently. “You are the only one he would break his oath for; the only reason he would reject Luca’s offer to return to the fold. You don’t understand the power you have over him, little one. He would defy heaven and earth for you without hesitation.” 

“What if I say no?” Gabriel asked, lifting Marcelo so he could move him to the other breast. 

Hayden’s eyes flickered to the child in his arms, then to his pregnant belly. When their eyes met once more, Gabriel knew the answer: Vito and his heir could not be allowed to exist if they were not a part of the Family. It was too great a threat, and one Hayden would not permit.

“When Vito comes to you, you _will_ encourage him to return. You will support him, and help him step back into his position at Luca’s side.” 

“I can’t,” Gabriel sobbed, holding tightly onto Marcelo.

“You _must_ ,” Hayden replied. “And despite what you think of me now, I will support you every step of the way. I’ve already secured a home for you in the city. It’s close to mine, and ready to receive little Marcelo and his baby sister. It’s a girl, right?”

“H-how do you know? I haven’t even told Vito!” As soon as the question came out of his mouth, Gabriel clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Of course he knew. There was nothing Hayden Vittori didn’t know.

“I am on your side, Gabriel. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but once you understand the world you now live in, you will understand why this has to be.”

“I’ll never understand,” Gabriel whispered. “Never. But… I’ll do as you say. If only to protect my children.” 

Hayden sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He started to speak, but then stopped, seeming to reconsider his words. Instead, he said, “Welcome back to the Family, Gabriel Falcone.” 

****

***

****

****  


Vito walked into the shop, a smile on his face. He was happy, and for the first time it felt real. Before Gabriel, happiness was determined by his accomplishments, or his father’s infrequent praise. But now? Now he had a husband who made him want to be a better man and Alpha, and a son whose four-toothed smile had the power to turn any day into a good one. With their second one on the way, Vito couldn’t imagine being any happier than he was in that moment.

But then he felt that familiar twinge; that part of himself he struggled to keep buried and hidden. It was the side of him that wanted more. The side that missed the power and authority; that missed the man who’d led with absolute certainty and clarity. He had ruled a dynasty, and had been ready to usher it into a new age before life and love had intervened. Did he regret it? Did he resent life for the hand it had dealt him? Not for a single, solitary second. He had Gabriel, and that was all he would ever need. 

_But_ , and shame on him for allowing there to be a “but” in the first place, he missed being Vito Falcone. Try as he might, it was who he was at the core of him. The ambition and drive; the spark that set him above other Alphas, it still burned within him. He’d gone from a multi-millionaire, to a guy struggling to make ends meet. He’d poured his savings into his small business, and though it was finally taking off, it didn’t fulfill him the way he had hoped it would. 

‘Selfish,’ he thought, unlocking the back door of the shop and heading to his office. He had the life most Alphas would dream of. To think it was not enough filled him with unimaginable shame. He’d thought to discuss his feelings with Gabriel, but he didn’t want his mate to think that he wasn’t happy, or that somehow any of it had to do with the Omega or their life together. After all, Vito was blissfully happy just… not entirely satisfied. 

“I never thought I’d see the day Vito Falcone was late.” 

Luca Vittori sat behind Vito’s desk, tossing down the file he’d been reading. He was dressed like he was on vacation, wearing a white linen shirt and khaki pants. He had more gray hairs than when Vito had last seen him, and perhaps a few more wrinkles, but he wore that same arrogant smile Vito absolutely detested. He reached for his gun, and then remembered he no longer carried one on his person. 

“No need for violence, pretty boy. I’m here to negotiate, not fight. Took your friends a bit of convincing, but—”

“What did you do to them?!” Vito demanded. “So help me God, I will end you right now if you so much as laid a finger on them!” 

“Relax,” Luca said drolly, “no one had any fingers laid on them. But I will say that I’m surprised your friends are the ones you’re concerned about,” he added, his smile twisting into a smirk. “By the way, how’s that rabbit of yours?”

Vito spun on his heels, but before he could make it to the door, Ella was standing in front of him, a gun to his head. She said nothing, but it was obvious by the look in her eyes she would pull the trigger and not even blink.

“I’ll kill you,” Vito whispered, his voice so cold and distant not even he recognized it. “If you give him so much as a paper cut, I will make it my life’s mission to see you suffer in ways you’ve never imagined.” 

“There he is,” Luca said, all pretense fading from his expression. “That’s the man I know. That’s the one I need.” 

Gone was Luca’s smile, replaced with the hardness that came from years at the top. This wasn’t a “friendly visit,” nor was it a family annihilation. This was about business, and Luca was going to get whatever he’d come for.

“What do you want, Luca?” Vito asked, deciding to skip right to it. “You’ve no doubt seized all the Falcone’s assets and accounts. And I’ve no doubt my men are all loyal to _you_ by now. If you’ve come here thinking to claim the rest of my fortune, you will be sorely disappointed. What little money I have is a paltry sum, but if you insist on taking that, too, then so be it.” 

Luca sighed, leaning forward in the chair and resting his elbows on the desk. “I’ve no need of your money, Vito. What I need is _you_. Your absence this year has caused more problems than they’ve solved. I anticipated a certain level of fallout when your family was removed from the hierarchy. What I did not anticipate was just how much. It pains me to admit this, pretty boy, but the Falcone’s are… a necessary evil. I need you to come back to New York. Sooner rather than later.” 

“You can’t be serious!” Vito exclaimed, unable to hide his shock. 

“Oh, how I wish I wasn’t,” Luca groaned, falling back into his chair. “I underestimated how… thoroughly your father kept the other families in line. I can do it myself, but it’s proving to be a tedious task that I don’t have time for.” 

“You just don’t wanna be the bad guy,” Vito snickered.

Luca chuckled at the accusation, but didn’t deny it. “I understand that there’s a balance we need to maintain. My father says there is a reason the Falcone’s are second only to the Vittori’s. I couldn’t see what that reason was until Ivo was killed and you disappeared.” 

Vito’s knees buckled, and he almost hit the floor. At the last second, he managed to catch the doorframe for support. 

“Damn, my bad, Vito. I didn’t mean to deliver that news so… abruptly.”

“Who?” Vito asked, knowing Luca would understand the question. 

“Your mother, I think,” he replied. “He died of a supposed heart attack. Don’t ask me how she pulled that off, because I honestly don’t know. I think Hayden does, but I told him not to tell me. I’d have to punish Carina if it were confirmed, and to be honest, I don’t think that’s fair. She did what she had to do, I have no doubt of that. And since no one has called for an inquiry, I imagine most of the family heads feel the same way. Ivo needed to go, but the Falcone’s as an entity? No, they must survive. I need them. The Family needs them.” 

Vito shook his head. He was still trying to process the fact that his father was dead. And, no doubt, by his mother’s hand. Unfortunately, he needed to remain focused on the offer Luca had presented. Despite the fact that saying no was impossible, it didn’t change the fact that Vito needed to talk to Gabriel first. 

“I’m not stupid enough to believe this is a request,” Vito replied. “I will honor my oath, because I know what happens if I don’t. All I ask for is time. My mate is… He is not built for this life. I must prepare him.” 

Luca nodded before climbing to his feet. “You have two weeks. I’ve seen to the details of your relocation, and Hayden has delivered them to your husband. This business of yours now belongs to the Family. Your people can stay and run it if they wish, but I have a feeling Hanna will want to go with Gabriel. She will, of course, be your ward and, therefore, protected under the Falcone name. As for the other two, you can decide what to do with them.”

Vito bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you… boss.” 

“No need to thank me, especially since you don’t mean it. It goes without saying that all your funds and assets will be returned upon your arrival back to New York. Out of the kindness of his heart, and his affection for Gabriel, my husband has prepared a brownstone for you and your family. You’re a father now, so that bachelor pad of yours won’t work anymore. You can thank Hayden for it later, even though I know you won’t. I’ll see you soon, pretty boy,” he added, waving a hand over his shoulder, but not bothering to glance back as he left out the back door.

Standing alone in his office, Vito tried to suppress the excitement growing within him. He was back! No more running. No more hiding. He could return home and take the helm of the Falcone family once more. There was a part of his heart that mourned the loss of his father. He’d been a great man despite his faults, but now Vito would have a kind of freedom he had never dared to dream of. His mind reeled with possibilities, and his body hummed with energy. He could finally return to New York with his mate and heir in tow, and together they would rebuild the Falcone name. That is, if Gabriel wanted to…

****

***

****

****  


The second Luca was gone, Vito was out the door. He did spare a few seconds to check on Sam, William, and Hanna, but as always, his priority was Gabriel. He knew Luca would not sanction a hit on his mate and child unless there was cause, and considering he’d agreed to return to New York, he knew he’d return home to find Gabriel alive, but not necessarily well.

Vito was right to be concerned. Gabriel clutched Marcelo in his arms, sobbing as though someone had died. Vito rushed to his mate, taking their son from his arms and carrying him to the play pen in the small living room. With his toys to occupy him, Vito returned to his mate’s side. Gabriel flung himself into his arms, weeping uncontrollably. 

“I was so scared, Vito!”

“Did he hurt you?” the Alpha demanded, pushing Gabriel away so he could check and make sure his mate was unharmed. “So help me God, I’ll kill that fucking blonde!”

“I’m fine,” Gabriel insisted, allowing Vito to gather him in his arms again. “I thought he was going to… I thought…”

The little Omega couldn’t even say the words, and Vito found himself wanting to kill Hayden on principle. “What did he say to you?” he demanded.

“What I needed to hear,” Gabriel confessed. “We have to go back, don’t we? We have no choice.”

Vito scooped Gabriel up and into his arms. He carried him passed the curious little Marcelo, but the child went back to banging his toys together and talking baby gibberish to himself. When they were in their bedroom, Vito laid his mate on the bed and settled him under the covers. He took a seat next to him, taking both of his lover’s small hands into his. 

“I… I need to tell you something,” Vito began. 

Gabriel closed his eyes as if he already knew what Vito was going to say, and was bracing himself for the blow. It killed Vito to know his words would cause his beloved such pain, but he would not let anything stop him from being honest and open with Gabriel. They were partners in love and life, and if Vito couldn’t be honest with his own mate, who could else could he? 

“Luca came to see me. He’s ordered me back to New York. I don’t know how he found us but—”

“It was me!” Gabriel blurted out. “I called my mother! I thought… I didn’t think anyone would know! I’m sorry, Vito! I’m so, so sorry!”

Vito blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly enough. “What’s done is done,” he replied. “But the consequences cannot be avoided. I’ve been given two weeks to return to New York. We can either accept the offer, or we can run. Before I continue, know this. I will do whatever you wish. Command it of me, and it will be done.” Gabriel started to speak, but Vito stopped him. “I can keep us safe, and I can keep us hidden. And it’s nothing to dispose of the men Luca left behind. Sam and Will are already on it.” 

“But what about you,” Gabriel insisted. “What do you want?”

Vito had already considered that, and as desperately as he wanted to return to New York, he’d long since realized that _his_ desires were no longer relevant. He couldn’t bare it if Gabriel was unhappy, and if returning to New York wasn’t what he wanted, then Vito would pack them all up and they would run, plain and simple.

“I exist to make you happy,” Vito whispered, cupping both of Gabriel’s cheeks. “It is my greatest pleasure, and what I live for. This last year with you has been the happiest of my life. I can’t imagine a world without you in it. And I can’t fathom an existence where you are not happy beyond measure. Your pain is my pain. Your joy is my joy. Tell me, my love. What will make you happy? Tell me so that I can see it done.”

Gabriel burst into tears all over again, his wretched sobs twisting Vito’s heart. He couldn’t bear to hear them, and already he was plotting their escape from the Vittori’s….

“I miss my parents,” Gabriel sobbed. “I want to feel their arms around me. I want them to meet our son, and our child on the way. I want my family, Vito. And we can’t have that if we keep running.”

Vito pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s, desperately trying to take his lover’s pain and longing away. Just like he had hidden his desires and fears, so had his mate. 

“I’m sorry,” Vito whispered, rubbing their noses together. “I’m sorry for not seeing how desperately you missed them.” 

“And I’m sorry for not seeing the real you,” Gabriel replied, pressing a brief kiss to Vito’s lips. “You are so much more than this, amore. I won’t hold you back. Not anymore.” 

Vito pulled away from Gabriel, cupping his cheeks and forcing the Omega to look at him. “Never say those words to me again! You are everything to me. Everything! You make me… feel things I never thought possible; things I thought I was incapable of experiencing. I was a shell of a man, and you filled me with your life and light and love. When I think of the man I was before I met you, I am ashamed. Before you, I was nothing. Without you, I am nothing. Don’t you see, Gabriel? You don’t hold me back. You make me better. You push me to be a better husband, a better father, and a better man. If I am more than _this_ , it’s because you made me so.” 

Gabriel shook his head, unable to speak through the fresh wave of tears. Vito could do nothing but hold his mate, allowing him to cry through his pain and fear. And when Marcelo called out for Mama, Vito went to get him so they could cuddle him together. When their child fell asleep in their arms, Gabriel was finally ready to speak. 

“Let’s go home, Vito. I don’t want to pretend to be someone else anymore. I want to be your husband. I want to be Gabriel Falcone.”

“Are you sure?” Vito asked. 

Gabriel looked down at their son sleeping peacefully. “Absolutely. Marcelo deserves to know where he came from. He deserves to know his family. He will be great like you. I can feel it.”

“Only because he has you as a father,” Vito whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. 

“Then it’s settled. We’re going home.” 

 

****

***

****

****  


**_2 weeks later…_ **

Gabriel stood in the entryway of his and Vito’s New York home. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Hayden was nothing if not glamorous, but he’d understood that Gabriel was not. Though the home had an old world/old money feel to it, the decor remained warm and inviting, as well as clean, simple, and modern. There was a sort of… garden theme to the space. Pops of whites, yellows, and greens invaded the rooms but without taking them over. Everything from the kitchen to the backyard had been carefully and thoughtfully tailored to both Vito and Gabriel’s taste. It was truly amazing. 

“So what do you think?” Hayden asked, holding Marcelo while Gabriel took in each room. “I had my bother-in-law, Cristiano, decorate. I told him what you and pretty boy were like, and this is what he came up with. I have to admit, it looks pretty damn good. He captured you two perfectly. And,” he added, smiling over at Hanna who was exploring the kitchen, “there’s enough space for your cousin should she want it.” 

“She’s going to stay and help with the new baby for the first few months,” Gabriel replied, his face breaking into a smile. “But she… she and Sam might be getting married!” he giggled, blushing as he tried to keep his voice down. “He’s nearly twice her age but… she loves him, and he loves her.” 

“Good for them,” Hayden replied, pinching Marcelo’s cheek playfully. 

Gabriel nodded, sighing softly as he and Hayden climbed the stairs to the second floor. “This is all so… over-whelming,” he admitted, waddling towards the master bedroom. “I want to be excited, but…” His words trailed off as his tears made it impossible to continue.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Hayden replied, smiling and kissing on Marcelo who seemed to adore the volatile blonde for some reason. “Vito’s re-entry into the Family was seamless. Not that we expected anything less, but you never know. And, after a few more public events at my side, your position as his mate will not only be accepted, but revered. You are the husband of Vito Falcone; the _second_ most powerful man on the east coast. They will all bow to you. I will make sure of it.”

Gabriel nodded, trying to find his strength and courage. “I want to hate you,” he said, smiling weakly. “I know I shouldn’t say something so terrible, but it’s true. Vito and I were happy in Greece. We had a chance to get to know each other; fall in love, raise our baby, make another,” he added, rubbing his belly. “But when you came, you made me realize something I didn’t want to see. Vito was meant for this life. And no matter how happy he was with me on that tiny island, I would never be enough for him.” 

“That is the reality, little one. It’s a lesson Omegas like us must learn. I told you back in Greece: Alphas like ours are meant for more; meant for greater things. But even as we acknowledge their supposed superiority, we must take a moment to remind ourselves that they would not be _half_ the Alphas they are without us. We are at the heart of everything decision they make, and every act they carry out. We make them better in every way, and though they might never admit it aloud, they know it to be true. You are everything Vito will ever want and need, but as his mate, it’s your job to make him strive for more. Make him work to be better than even he realizes he can be. Can you do that?”

Gabriel nodded, his answer bursting from his lips without hesitation. “Every day for the rest of my life.”

“Then stop worrying. Everything will be as it should. Trust me.” Hayden winked. “I haven’t failed you yet.”

****

***

****

****  


Vito’s return to the city was relatively quiet. He’d dropped Gabriel and Hanna off with Hayden so they could get settled in the new brownstone. He hated to admit it, but their new home was surprisingly… adequate considering who had selected it. In truth, it was a repurposed property already owned by the Falcone’s, and one of the many curious revelations awaiting Vito in New York…

It appeared that Ivo Falcone had kept a great deal from his wife and children, and upon his death, new and interesting details had started coming to light. Everything from newly acquisitioned properties and Swiss bank accounts, to secret lovers and illegitimate children. The irony of it all was not lost on Vito, and the small part of him that had mourned his father’s death, died with the last of the old man’s reputation. Ivo had sent a virtual army to murder his mate and child; had been ready and willing to persecute his own son for siring a child out of wedlock! And, in the end, he’d left this world with three of his own little bastards…

“Will you kill them?” Carina asked, walking into Ivo’s office. 

Vito sat behind the desk, going through the papers he’d removed from his father’s safe. He was trying to settle the estate, and, at the moment, he was reviewing the part of his father’s will that had left provisions for his illegitimate children. He looked up, surprised to see his mother dressed in black. His father had been dead for over a year, and the woman insisted on mourning him still. Perhaps she’d actually loved the lying, hypercritical bastard. In her own way…

“The oldest is barely 16, and the youngest is 5,” Vito replied. “I’m not going to murder children… unless I have to.” 

Carina laughed melodically. “For a moment there, I wasn’t sure if it was my son who had returned to me. _My_ Vito would put them in their graves without a second thought, children or not. Has marriage softened your heart, amore?” 

Vito’s gaze landed on her, and the smile she wore disappeared. “You… you looked so much like your father just then…” 

Vito sighed heavily, moving around the desk to take his mother into his arms. For all her grand-standing, she was not as strong as she appeared. She could be cruel and vindictive, but she was not a murderer. For his sake, she’d become one, and for that he would love her forever. 

“You did not deserve this life, mother.”

Carina sighed heavily, sinking into Vito’s embrace. “He never wanted me, you know? He told me as much on our wedding night. From that moment on, I never expected to find love, and part of me took comfort in the belief that neither would Ivo. Not with me, and not with anyone else. He had his affairs; too numerous to count, but they meant nothing to him. I was his _wife_ , and he would always remind me that my _position_ was the only one that would ever matter. But I think… I think he loved him. That Omega he had children with. And when I compare the two, I realize that I wanted his love more than I wanted the position.” 

“Father only ever loved himself,” Vito said firmly. “Whatever he felt for that man was _not_ love, I can promise you that.” 

Carina fell apart then, clutching Vito as she sobbed against his chest. This was probably the first time she’d shown such weakness since Ivo’s death. It wasn’t in her nature to breakdown. Ivo had despised emotion in almost all forms, and his callousness and coldness had turned his wife into the heartless beast most saw her as. But seeing her weep without restraint… it broke Vito’s heart. 

For the first time, he considered what it must have been like to lose your partner of over 30 years. No matter how horrible a man he’d been, Ivo had been her companion for over half her life. Of all her sons, Vito had been the closest to her, and after he took over the Falcone’s, his older brothers had left the city. They’d come for the funeral, but had left the next day, leaving their mother to grieve alone. It was a thoughtless act on their parts, but then again, they were Falcone men; younger versions of Ivo himself. If not for the insight his love for Gabriel had given him, Vito would had done the same. 

But he was not the same man he was when he’d left. To those who did not know him, he was still the cold, calculating Alpha you’d be foolish to cross. But to those close to him, he had… changed. He would never be a ball of emotions like Gabriel, but he had learned to love thanks to his mate, and if there was another person he wanted to be able to open his heart to, it was his mother.

“You aren’t alone any longer, mother,” Vito said, pulling back and offering her the decorative handkerchief in his pocket. “All will be well. I promise.” 

Carina took the offering, hastily collecting herself before speaking. “I’m so happy you’re home. I thought the worst when I didn’t hear from you. I mourned your death along with your father’s.”

Vito, too curious to stop himself, asked the question he’d been pondering since his return. “Do you regret it?”

She knew what he was talking about, and she did not hesitate answering. “Not for a second. But I want you to know that I did… care for your father. We were… companions for a very long time. His death left me alone; _truly_ alone.” 

Vito nodded, slipping his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the leather couch. “No,” she said suddenly. “I can’t… I can’t stay in this room. Too many memories.”

“Good or bad?”

“Mostly bad,” she replied, laughing humorlessly. “But there were… good ones, too. And even the bad ones were his and mine to share.” Her eyes glazed over for several moments as she looked back at Ivo’s desk. Shaking her head, she came out of her daze. She smiled up at Vito, patting his cheek the way she always did. “I’m glad you’re home, amore. Have I told you that? I feel safe for the first time in… Well, I can’t rightly remember the last time I felt safe. First it was Ivo, then it was Luca… I thought for sure he would come for me; for your brothers. Why he did not, I will never know. But I am grateful he spared us. He’s a good man.” 

Vito’s jaw clenched involuntarily, but he managed a stiff nod in reply. As much as he hated to admit it, his mother was right. Luca could have slaughtered the entire Falcone line, but he’d stayed his hand. He’d even allowed Ivo’s two other sons to enter the city and attend their father’s funeral. It was gesture that could not be ignored, especially when rumors of Ivo’s betrayal had been unofficially confirmed by Vito’s abrupt departure, and subsequent disappearance. No one knew what to make of it, but one thing was certain. Luca Vittori had shown a great deal of benevolence in allowing the Falcone’s to not only live, but maintain their status within the Family. But at the heart of that kindness was a truth that would take years, perhaps decades, to escape: 

The Vittori’s had effectively castrated the Falcone’s. Vito was there to show face, keep the other families in line, nothing more. His power, his influence, his connections… they’d been all but decimated, and though Vito would ensure the family recovered, the damage done would take the rest of his life to repair, perhaps even the lifetime of his son. But Vito would not dwell on the past. His family was safe, and that was a win as far as he was concerned. In time, he would show the Vittori’s once and for all that the Falcone’s would not be cowed…

“I think we should sell this house,” Carina said, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. “Besides, it’s just me, and I don’t need all this space. I believe there’s a small condo a few blocks from your new home. I think it will do nicely.”

Vito frowned. “You _want_ to live closer to me.” 

“What I _want_ is to live closer to my grandchildren. Which you have yet to introduce me to,” she added haughtily.

Vito smiled, relieved to see a familiar side of his mother again. “Well,” he replied carefully, “considering who their father is, I assumed—” 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow,” Carina announced, her tone firm, commanding, and much more like herself. “I have a few gifts for Marcelo I’d like to deliver in person. And with a wedding plan to discuss, I think I should bring over my event book for your husband and I to peruse. You and Gabriel may be married, but we need to have a proper ceremony as soon as possible. I will speak to Mrs. Romano and see if she would like to… assist with the arrangements. Also, I need to make sure Gabriel is seen by _our_ family doctor, and make sure the new baby is doing well. God knows what kind of third-world medical care he received in Greece.”

Vito chuckled. “Greece isn’t a third world country, mother.” 

Carina’s eyes widened and for a moment she was struck speechless. “Dear me… I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh since you were a child. And that smile…” she whispered, reaching out as if wanting to touch it, but afraid to. “It’s because of him, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Vito confessed. “He smiles and laughs so freely. It’s hard not to get swept up in his joy.” 

Carina closed her eyes, and he could tell she was fighting down another wave of tears. When she’d regained control of her emotions, she smiled up at him. “Make sure and tell my son-in-law I will be stopping by. I’ll come in the morning before Marcelo’s nap. I can meet him, and then have some time alone with Gabriel.” She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Vito’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, amore. And don’t forget about the condo.”

With that, she swept out of the room, leaving Vito slightly dazed and confused. His mother hadn’t apologized, and probably never would. But her calling on Gabriel; acknowledging him as her son-in-law, and Marcelo as Vito’s heir… it was the first step in uniting the fractured Falcone family. 

Vito wasn’t sure what Gabriel would think of Carina’s sudden desire to be involved with him and their children, but knowing his mate, the little rabbit would forgive her and welcome her with open arms. It wasn’t in Gabriel’s nature to hold grudges. He didn’t just love; he _was_ love. How such a creature could exist, let alone belong to him, was beyond his understanding, but Vito refused to question it. He was blessed beyond reason, and if Gabriel let him, he planned to spend the rest of his life loving and cherishing him and their children.

****

***

****

****  


**_3 months later…_ **

Vito came home to the smell of dinner saturating the air. Marcelo, who was in his play pen, stood up on his chubby little legs, and bounced up and down in excitement when he saw his daddy.

“Dada!” Marcelo exclaimed, reaching up so he could be lifted. 

“How’s my little Alpha? Were you a good boy for you Mama?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Marcelo didn’t answer, but instead wrapped his little arms around Vito’s neck and nuzzled him close. Vito hugged him back, wondering if he would ever get over the wonder of being a father. It was moments like this Vito tried to understand how his own father could be so cold. How could he have shunned the love of his own children? How could he have denied himself all these precious hugs and kisses? 

“Let’s go see what mama made for dinner.” 

Marcelo squealed with excitement, but as they made their way to the kitchen, he realized something was wrong. His husband was nowhere to be seen. 

“Gabriel! Where are you?!”

“The pantry, amore! It’s time… to go to the hospital!”

Vito burst into the small room, staring at Gabriel who was curled up on the floor, leaning against one of the shelves. “My water broke,” he whispered, trying to smile up at Vito. “And I’m pretty sure she’s almost here.”

Vito jumped into action, but stopped when he processed what he’d heard. “She? It’s a girl?!”

Gabriel laughed in reply. “Focus, amore! You’ll have a lifetime to marvel at our daughter! Right now, you need to call an ambulance. Oh, and Hanna as well. She’ll be furious if she misses the birth.” 

Vito nodded, but he was unable to keep the smile from his face as he set Marcelo back in his play pen. He was going to have a daughter! The first in 5 generations of Falcone’s! It was the happiest day of his life, and would be until the birth of each and every one of his six other children…

Life is never what we expect it to be. There is joy and laughter one moment, and pain and anguish in the next. All we can count on is the people we love most to stand by our side. To bear witness to the pain, and help carry us through the worst of it all. Those are the people who burrow into our hearts, finding that place where they will live forever. And, when joy finds us again, they will be there to rejoice with us; to savor it forever and always. And that is life, my friends. A series of pain and joy; of heart ache and unimaginable peace. Only when we allow ourselves to see; to strip away things like arrogance and pride, can we truly understand love and all it has to offer…

**End~**


End file.
